Not Without You by BelieveItOrNot
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Está é a sequência de The Path We Chose. Ela não está sozinha. A continuação da história de Bella e Edward - adolescentes se auto conhecendo que são forçados a crescer rapidamente. Classificação M para conteúdo sexual e lemons. Colaboração de MiliYLJJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Without You**

* * *

Stephenie Meyer é dona de Crepúsculo (no caso de você ainda não saber)

**N / A:** Bem-vinda: _**Not Without You**_, a sequência de _**The Path We Choose**_. Se você está por aqui significa que você já deve ter lido _**The Path We Choose**_ e quer mais, então obrigada por ter voltado!

Se você ainda não leu _The Path We Choose_, é preciso lê-la primeiro ou isso não vai fazer sentido. Esta não é uma história independente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Chuva**

(Tradutora: Mili YLJJ)

Era a última semana de julho e estava chovendo. A chuva caía forte e rápido e era o tipo de chuva que esta alto e fica espirrando em seu rosto com o vento, e eu estava atrasada. Eu estava atrasada para a minha consulta de seis meses do pré-natal. Eu puxei a minha capa mais apertada em volta do meu rosto e senti o respingo das gotas que batiam na minha caminhonete. Edward já estava trabalhando no hospital - no quente, e seco hospital. Então, ele estava pensando em me encontrar lá. Antes de sair de casa, eu pensei em ligar pra ele, mas já estava cinco minutos atrasada para sair e ligar pra ele, teria só me atrasado mais. Eu dirige através da chuva, os meus limpadores de para-brisa sendo furiosamente atacados pela água pingando, e ainda, não eram rápidos o suficiente.

Amaldiçoei quando eu peguei a primeira luz vermelha. Eu sabia que uma vez que você pegasse uma luz vermelha na cidade, você pegaria todos a outras. Olhei para o relógio. Se eu não dirigisse devagar e não ficasse parada por cada semáforo ao longo do caminho, eu ainda estaria atrasada por dez minutos. Mas a vida, ou Deus, ou o destino, tinha outros planos.

Eu estava pensando sobre o Arizona - como no Arizona eu estaria quente agora, em sudorese, e desejando a chuva. Meus pensamentos estavam em tempos de calor que de indução de Fênix quando minha caminhonete começou a parar. Foi putt-putt-putted e depois se desligou. Eu virei a chave na ignição, mas tudo que eu ouvi foi um clique. Eu bombeei o gás algumas vezes, mas ainda nada. Me sentei no meu lugar por um minuto e olhei para as riscas de água diante de mim, pensando agora sobre o fato de que eu ainda não tinha substituído o meu celular. Eu estava a cerca de dois quilômetros do mercado onde eu poderia usar o telefone público, mas eu não tinha escolha. I fechei o zíper do meu casaco, sai para a rua e caminhei sem enxergar, grávida, sob a chuva, com a cabeça para baixo.

Quase quatro minutos da minha caminhada, a chuva começou a desacelerar o suficiente para que eu pudesse olhar para frente e não para os meus pés. E uma vez que a chuva abrandou para polvilhar, houve uma buzina atrás de mim. Tentei ignorá-la – não me virando, e então eu ouvi sua voz chamando meu nome.

"Mike?"

"Ei, você precisa de uma carona?"

Ele parou, desceu do carro e abriu a porta para mim. Eu fiz uma careta para ele. "Minha caminhonete quebrou."

"Sim, eu vi lá atrás. Vou levá-lo até o Arnie." Era, a verdade, _Mecânica do Arnold_, mas desde que aqui era Forks, todos já sabiam quem era Arnie, o velho com a cabeça careca sardento, barba branca comprida e as mãos sujas, assim era Arnie e o lugar era chamado.

"Você está toda molhada", disse Mike, conforme ele se afastou do meio-fio.

"Estava chovendo", eu disse, porque, aparentemente, quando você está no meio de um silêncio desconfortável com alguém que você mal gosta, mas quem está te ajudando, apontar o óbvio é o único caminho a se percorrer. "Você tem um telefone para me emprestar?"

Ele puxou o telefone do bolso e ligou para Edward. Ele não respondeu com um "Olá", ele respondeu com: "Por que você está me ligando?"

"Edward", eu disse.

"Bella? Onde você está? O que você está fazendo no telefone do Mike?"

Eu disse a ele sobre a minha caminhonete, Mike e o Arnie. "Você quer que Mike me leve para o hospital?"

"Não, eu vou ir até você. Eu só tenho que terminar uma coisa aqui e depois eu vou reagendar a sua consulta."

No Arnie eu esperei por seu motorista do reboque trazer a minha caminhonete e Mike insistiu em esperar comigo então nós nos sentamos juntos no escritório ao lado da máquina de café e do refrigerador de água empoeirado.

"Então, você está, uh, realmente vai ter um bebê, né?"

"Parece que sim."

Ele me deu uma risada nervosa. "Só acho que, se tivéssemos ficado juntos quando tivemos a chance você estaria grávida do meu bebê agora."

Ok, isso chamou a minha atenção. Eu olhei para ele. "O que você quer dizer, _quando tivemos a chance_?"

"Você sabe, no ano passado, quando eu te convidei para o Homecoming. Se não fosse por seu medo de dançar nós teríamos definitivamente ficados conectados."

"Mike. Sério? As pessoas realmente vivem em ilusões neste mundo."

"O que?"

"Não importa. Obrigada por me ajudar, de qualquer maneira."

"A qualquer hora". Ele apontou para o meu estômago. "Você já tem um nome escolhido?"

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele de olhos arregalados. Nós não havíamos escolhido um nome. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Edward e eu chamávamos o bebê, de "bebê". Certamente não seria o nome. Deixe para Mike ser o único a me fazer perceber que meu bebê realmente precisaria de um nome. Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, porque embora Arnie tenha voltado, coçando a barba para me informar que minha picape precisava de um alternador novo e algum trabalho nos freios e que isso me custaria $1.200,00.

"Uau", Mike disse e eu respirei fundo.

"Mike, eu agradeço a sua ajuda, mas você não tem que esperar. Edward vai estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Eu sei que você tem outras coisas pra fazer."

"Eu não me importo, Bella."

Eu suspirei e meu pescoço estava suando. "Bem, se você realmente quiser esperar, você pode esperar do lado de fora por um minuto?"

Eu estava com tanto medo que ele me perguntasse por que, e eu não queria explicar a ele que eu precisava de privacidade para tentar implorar ao Arnie para trazer o preço mais para baixo. Felizmente, Mike obedeceu e me deixou lá olhando para Arnie.

"Será que realmente _precisamos_ de todo esse trabalho? Porque eu não posso autorizar isso."

"Docinho, se você quiser ficar em segurança e evitar outro _colapso*,_ então sim, os reparos são necessários. E eu já dei um desconto no custo do trabalho para você."

Gostaria de saber que tipo de "_colapso_*" eu estaria evitando se eu pagasse os $1200,00.

_*Colapso eu não encontrei um termo melhor porque em inglês se aplica a palavra Breakdown aqui o que seria o nosso amanhecer e não faria sentido mas fiquemos cientes do termo usado pela autora._

Atrasada para a minha consulta, caminhonete parada, andar pela chuva apenas para ser pega por Mike após a chuva ter parado - nada disso era tão difícil como agora. Se eu estivesse vivendo com meu pai, ele teria pago para consertar minha picape, mas desde que eu não morava mais com ele, por escolha própria, eu não tinha direito nem de pedir pra ele para pagar. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu ia pediria a Carlisle e a Esme para passarem seus cartões de crédito por mim. E eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente nem para pagar o custo. Qual caminho você vai em uma situação dessa? Engolir seu orgulho e pedir ajuda monetária, ou impor aos outros para te dar caronas e viver uma vida sem caminhonete até que você possa se dar ao luxo de corrigir isso? Pensando e repensando no escritório de Arnie, eu não podia chegar a uma decisão. Eu precisava de Emmett para este tipo de dilema. Mas se eu fosse ele, ele provavelmente pensaria que eu estaria insinuando para que ele me ajudasse a pagar e isso seria humilhante.

"Você aceita pagamento em prestações?" Eu finalmente perguntei depois que o som de seu pigarrear quebrou o meu silêncio.

"Aqui está o que eu posso fazer por você. Ele vai levar de oito a dez dias para encontrar as suas peças de qualquer maneira, assim você terá algum tempo antes até terminar com o trabalho. Uma vez que estiver pronto para ir, você pode pagar 50%, em seguida os outros 50% no próximo mês."

Eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer naquele momento, eu apertei sua mão manchada de graxa e lhe dei o sinal verde para começar a fazer o conserto da minha picape. Então eu saí do escritório, porque estava muito quente lá dentro, e eu queria a chuva no meu rosto novamente. Não estava chovendo nada, mas Mike estava lá fora.

"Tudo terminado?" ele perguntou.

"Sim".

"Você quer que eu leve você ..."

Edward parou e estacionou no meio-fio. "Hey," ele disse enquanto se aproximava, "Desculpe. Desculpe." Ele me beijou. "Obrigado Mike, realmente." Ele apertou a mão de Mike e se virou para mim enquanto Mike saía. "Levou uma eternidade para conseguir remarcar sua consulta. A recepcionista continuava falar em como ela tem certeza que você vai ter uma menina pela forma como o seu rosto brilha e como ela nunca havia errado com essas coisas. Ouvi tudo sobre sua sobrinha, que ela também tinha previsto que seria uma menina. Oh Cara, se nosso filho for qualquer coisa como ela fez parecer sua sobrinha, vamos precisar de terapia real." Ele riu. "Seu rosto está iluminado. Ela está certa sobre isso." Ele me beijou novamente.

"Você vai ter uma menina?" Mike disse, lembrando-nos de que ele ainda estava lá.

"Não!" Eu disse. "Quero dizer ... não sabemos com certeza. Nós não sabemos o sexo. Por favor não diga nada sobre isso, Mike. Você sabe como o povo de Forks gosta de espalhar a notícia."

Ele olhou para mim como se ele não tivesse certeza do que eu queria, então eu esclareci. "Você sabe, Jessica, Lauren, os rumores?"

"Ah. Eu não falo com Jessica mais. Desde que ela a empurrou, ninguém fala com ela. Exceto por Lauren."

Foi a minha vez de franzir a testa em confusão. "Sério?" Eu olhei para Edward.

"O que? Você sabe que eu não falo com ela a menos que eu tenha que falar."

"Mas você nunca me disse que _ninguém_ falava com ela. "

"Eu não percebi esse tipo de coisa, Bella. Vou para a escola, luto pra ter a graduação, e volto pra você. Isso é tudo."

"Ei, eu não tive a intenção de iniciar uma discussão", disse Mike segurando suas mãos.

Eu zombei. "Nós não estamos discutindo," Eu olhei diretamente em seus olhos azuis. "Nós _nunca_ discutimos." Deus. Se pudéssemos sair dessa sem Mike espalha esse rumor seria um milagre.

Edward riu, colocou seu braço ao meu redor e beijou o lado da minha cabeça. "O que aconteceu com sua caminhonete?"

Eu disse a ele qual era o problema, mas não o quanto isso custaria. Acontece que eu não pude oferecer esse pequeno detalhe porque Mike o fez. Esse cara estaria tendo sorte se saísse dessa sem _eu_ empurrar _ele_. "Mike. Eu realmente aprecio você ter me ajudado. Muitas pessoas não teriam parado. Foi realmente muito heroico da sua parte, mas esta parte, isto é entre Edward e eu, entende? Talvez nós vamos nos ver novamente, em breve. "

"Tudo bem, Bella. Sem problema. Foi bom ver você." Ele começou a inclinar-se para me dar um abraço, mas eu dei um passo para trás e olhei para Edward e ele deve ter pensado melhor. Então, ele finalmente se virou e se dirigiu para o seu carro.

"1200,00 dólares?"

Eu peguei a mão de Edward e o guiei em direção ao seu carro. "Está tudo bem. Eu negociei para que eu pudesse pagar uma parte agora e o restante mais tarde."

"Deixe-me pagar por alguns deles."

"Não é a sua caminhonete, Edward. É minha responsabilidade e eu tenho que tomar conta disso." Eu abri a porta pra ele.

"Não, não é a minha caminhonete, mas você é minha garota. Deixe-me ajudar."

"Não". Toquei seu nariz, como se isso poria fim à conversa. "Você já ajuda o suficiente por estar aqui e me olhando assim." Eu coloquei minha mão em seu cabelo e o baguncei ainda mais. "Perfeito". Então eu o beijei e quando senti suas mãos agarrarem a minha cintura e me puxar pra mais perto, eu sabia que era o _real_ fim dessa conversa.

De volta a casa dos Cullen, eu deslizei meus dedos na mão de Edward, o levei pelas escadas para o seu quarto, coloquei a minha jaqueta sobre a sua cadeira, e me sentei em sua cama. "Vamos conversar".

"Você me trouxe até aqui com o seu toque e você se senta na minha cama dessa forma e espera que eu converse?" Seu dedo puxou o decote da minha camiseta.

"Sim". Bati no lugar perto de mim ele se acomodou, se inclinou e beijou o meu pescoço.

"Você fala, eu vou aproveitar." Fechei os olhos e apreciei, também, até que eu percebi que era impossível eu fazer qualquer tipo de sentido, enquanto desfrutava dos beijos de Edward - enquanto ele viajava por todo o meu pescoço e pelo meu peito e de novo até a minha orelha ao longo da minha mandíbula e ao lado dos meus lábios. Eu não podia falar. Eu mal podia respirar.

"Edward... Deus... o que você faz comigo."

"O que você faz comigo", ele disse contra a minha clavícula. "Eu não posso parar, Bella."

"Então, não pare."

"Eu não vou." Seus lábios estavam brincando em meu pescoço novamente e sua mão estava sob a minha camiseta e eu estava puxando a sua camiseta quando nós dois paramos e saltamos para longe um do outro por causa da batida em sua porta. Ambos ficamos alisando as nossas roupas e acalmando os nossos hormônios enquanto ele andava em direção à sua porta. Antes de abri-la, ele olhou para mim. "Tudo bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele abriu a porta e era Alice. Deixei escapar um suspiro que eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando. Eu esperava Esme.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" ela perguntou, empurrando e passando por Edward. "Vocês dois estão parecendo com Emmett depois de ele perde uma disputa mental."

"Nada", nós dois dissemos ao mesmo tempo, embora a minha resposta tenha sido mais rápida e a dele muito mais lenta, indiferente e realmente mais convincente.

"Eu acho que eu interrompi alguma coisa."

"Não, você não interrompeu nada", eu disse, mesmo que eu estivesse querendo dizer, _Sim, interrompeu, você pode nos dar alguns minutos? Espere no corredor, ou algo assim?_

"Eu preciso falar com você, Bella. Edward, você conversou com Jasper ultimamente?"

"Não há alguns dias, por quê?"

"Ele disse a você sobre seus pais?"

"Seus pais?"

"Bem", ela disse se sentando na cama, ao meu lado, onde Edward estava sentado antes. Eu olhei dela para Edward por um segundo, porque eu não poderia nos ajudar. Edward estava olhando para mim, também, o que tornou difícil para eu arrancar meus olhos dele e me concentrar em Alice. Minha mão automaticamente foi para o meu pescoço, onde seus lábios tinham passado e me tocado. Ele me deu um meio sorriso. "O divórcio de seus pais está sendo finalizado e os dois estão se mudando. Sua mãe está voltando para o Texas e seu pai está se mudando para Seattle. Eles o estão fazendo decidir com quem ele vai viver."

"Ele vai se mudar?" Eu perguntei.

"É melhor ele não se mudar." Ela se jogou contra a cama de Edward. "Ele está tentando descobrir uma maneira de ficar em Forks - Conseguir um apartamento ou algo assim"

"Eu vou falar com ele", Edward disse.

"Agora?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim". Ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou para a porta sussurrando: "Eu vou te beijar aqui novamente no segundo em que eu voltar." Ele me beijou na parte inferior do meu pescoço e passou a língua sobre a minha pele lá.

"Mas eu queria falar com você, você lembra? Antes de você me distrair?"

"É importante? Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Não. Nada de errado. Isso pode esperar."

"Nós vamos conversar mais tarde. Eu prometo." Ele me deu um último beijo antes de se virar e sair, mas então parou e se virou para mim. "Espere. Aqui, isto é seu." Ele me deu seu celular.

"Não, não é."

"Sim, é. Até chegar um novo. Eu não posso acreditar que eu esperei até que algo acontecesse antes para eu te dar isso. Bella, mantenha-se segura e não discuta comigo." Ele saiu antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Alice perguntou se sentando.

"Oh, só a minha caminhonete e a chuva. Esqueça isso." Eu me sentei ao lado dela na cama e coloquei um braço em torno de seu ombro. "Jasper pode ter sua própria casa? Como ele vai pagar?"

"Ele tem feito mais trabalho voluntário no Birch Gardens, você sabe, a casa de assistência à vida? Eles ofereceram a ele um emprego na cozinha. Ele está animado com os Sábados de Sorvetes sociais", ela riu. "Ele diz que ajuda a servir o sorvete e isso faz as pessoas idosas ficarem toda sorrisos e mais comunicativas, às vezes suas famílias e netos se juntam a eles também." Seus olhos pousaram na prateleira de CDs, e quando eu estava prestes a perguntar se ela queria que eu colocasse um para tocar, ela disse: "Mas eu não sei se ele pode receber dinheiro suficiente para o pagamento do aluguel e outras despesas. É melhor ele não se mudar. Vou dar a ele o dinheiro das minhas economias se eu for preciso."

"Jasper não vai deixar Forks. Ficar longe de você o faria infeliz. Quanto tempo ele tem? Quando seus pais planejam se mudar?"

"Eles vão estar fora daqui antes das aulas começarem. Sua mãe já está no caminho, de mudança." Ela descansou a sua cabeça contra a minha. "Então, você tem um celular agora."

Eu ri da sua tentativa de mudar de assunto, então eu não trouxe Jasper ao assunto novamente. "Você está com fome?"

"Não... mas, e você?" Ela olhou para mim. "Você está."

Ela beliscou meu braço e fez sinal para eu segui-la para o térreo, onde ela insistiu para que eu me sentasse à mesa da cozinha, enquanto ela ajudava Esme a preparar o jantar. Eu não me sentei por muito tempo. Levantei-me para por a mesa. Nós três comemos juntas conversando sobre nada especifico, realmente, evitando quaisquer assuntos sérios e foi quando eu percebi o quão confortável eu me sentia. Em momento algum eu me senti como se estivesse me impondo por ter uma das minhas amigas ali ficando para o jantar com a mãe do meu namorado, mesmo sem eu ter pedido por sua permissão. E em momento algum Esme me deu qualquer insinuação de que eu precisava pedir a sua permissão. Estaria a casa dos Cullen realmente começando a fazer eu me sentir em casa?

**~ NWY ~**

Eu já estava dormindo no momento em que Edward retornou da casa de Jasper. Eu soube na manhã seguinte que ele tinha passado em meu quarto, pois havia um bilhete ao lado do meu travesseiro escrito: _Lamento por não termos conseguido conversar. Venha me ver quando você acordar._

Sorri para a nota antes de escovar os dentes e, em seguida, fui diretamente para o quarto de Edward. Ele ainda estava dormindo, então eu me contorci na cama com ele e puxei seu braço sobre mim. Ele me aqueceu quando sua pele quente ficou contra as minhas costas e eu me aconcheguei ainda mais perto, deixando-me mais comprimida contra ele. "Quando você chegou aqui?"

"Eu estive aqui o tempo todo, Edward."

Ele beijou meu ombro, que estava coberto por minha camiseta e então beijou o meu braço direito. "Não, você não estava."

"Como você sabe?"

"Porque eu não estive tão confortável a noite toda."

Eu me virei para ele e agradeci a ele pelo bilhete. "Você me deu um beijo de boa noite?"

"É claro."

"E eu continuei dormindo?"

"Aqui," ele disse e me beijou. Eu senti sua língua por apenas um segundo antes dele se afastar. "Eu não gosto quando você escova os dentes antes de mim."

"Eu não me importo com o hálito matinal."

"Certo" ele disse, e se sentou, mas eu puxei o braço dele.

"Espere. Quero falar sobre algo antes que alguém, ou você, nos interrompa novamente."

"Há algo de errado?" A parte de trás de seu dedo traçou uma linha abaixo da minha mandíbula até o meu queixo.

"Sim. O nosso bebê não tem um nome."

"Eu acho que o bebê vai precisar de um." Ele estava deitado de lado novamente, descansando a cabeça em sua mão. "Você tem algo em mente?"

"Eu tenho." Me sentei e olhei para ele, "um nome deve significar alguma coisa. Ele deve ser mais do que apenas algo que você acha que soa bonito, certo?"

"Nem todos os nomes têm um significado? Há livros sobre este assunto. Devemos comprar um?"

"Não, eu quero dizer o nome deve ter importância em nossas vidas."

"Você já pensou sobre isso."

"Desde ontem, quando Mike me perguntou sobre o nome. Sinceramente isso não tinha passado pela minha cabeça antes."

"Então, o que _Mike_ inspirou? "

"Masen."

Ele apertou os olhos. "Masen?"

"Você não gosta? Eu acho que é perfeito. Ele representa a sua família e representa você e tudo o que é positivo na minha vida."

"Tem certeza que você não quer usar um dos seus nomes de família?" Ele pegou meus dedos nos seus.

"Não. Minha família é uma bagunça. Eu gosto de Masen."

"Ok, Masen é bom. E se for uma menina?"

"Masen."

"Sério?" Ele sorriu.

"De verdade. De qualquer maneira. Esse é o nome com o significado que eu quero dar ao nosso bebê, não importa o que aconteça."

"Obrigado." Ele se inclinou e beijou meu joelho.

"Você não tem que me agradecer, foi minha ideia Agora me diga, o que aconteceu com Jasper?"

Ele me disse que ia ajudar Jasper a encontrar um apartamento que ele pudesse pagar. Eles já haviam circulado alguns estúdios para locação. Então ele me chamou acenando um dedo para eu chegar mais perto e disse: "Traga-me esse pescoço. Deixe-me terminar o que eu comecei ontem."

Então eu levei o meu pescoço para ele porque era o que ele queria e quem era eu para privá-lo de alguma coisa?

* * *

_**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**_

_Oie continuação, adoro continuações histórias longas me fazem feliz =D _

_Enfim, é nas dificuldades das suas escolhas que se enxergam claramente as nossas renúncias, certo? A Bella se deparou com uma dificuldade bem adulta quando se viu desamparada com o mundo contra ela, isso é algo assustador e sempre queremos correr de volta pro abrigo seguro dos nossos pais, mesmo sabendo que isso não seja mais possível. Agora eu quis chutar a bunda do Mike, sério ele não tomou o simancol de que o seu tempo veio e se foi? Sem noção e pior que tem gente assim por ai!_

_E o que foi Alice dizendo "É melhor que ele não se mude" tadinhaaaa!_

_Masen OMG temos um nome!_

_Diga-nos um "oláaa"_

_Bjos _

**_Mili YLJJ_**

* * *

Então, começamos mais uma jornada, ou no caso, continuamos... Se vocês chegaram até aqui é porque fizemos algo bom, certo **Mili**? Kkkk. Errado. A **BelieveItOrNot** fez, nós apenas traduzimos. Obrigada pela companhia em TPWC e bem vindos a Not Without You. Chegou a hora de Edward e Bella crescerem...

Atualizações nas quintas-feiras!

Beijo, **Nai**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Movimento**

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

"Eu só tenho mais uma semana e um desses vai ter que servir. Estou saindo assim que completar dezoito anos." Estávamos na picape de Jasper, eu entre Edward e Jasper. Tínhamos apenas mais dois apartamentos para olhar e eles estavam dentro da estreita faixa de valor que Jasper podia pagar. Os três últimos tinham sido todos no mesmo edifício e foram completamente descartados para a lixeira, o que explicava os baixos preços. Nós não estávamos otimistas de que os dois seguintes seriam mais promissores.

A mão de Edward estava na minha coxa, porque eu estava usando uma saia, por isso a minha perna nua era como um ímã para ele, seu dedo mindinho estava logo abaixo da bainha. Esta era a roupa que eu usava regularmente já que ela ainda servia em mim e você a poderia nomeá-la de uniforme. Uma saia com elástico na cintura e camiseta larga era isso. Amanhã eu começaria a usar as roupas de maternidade.

Hoje éramos apenas nós três à caça do apartamento. Alice e Rosalie tinham arrastado Emmett para Port Angeles para comprar roupas para a escola. Lembrei-me do quanto ele ficou entediado dez minutos depois de ficar na loja de roupas quando eu comprei o meu vestido para o não-baile. Isso me fez rir.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu estava apenas refletindo em compras junto com Emmett." Não houve necessidade de maiores explicações. Os dois riram, também. "Por que você está com tanta pressa para sair de casa? Por que você não espera até que seu pai se mude?"

"Porque eu já fiz a minha cabeça e eu quero concluir isso. Não há qualquer forma que eu queira estar no meio de um conflito quando as aulas começarem de qualquer maneira."

"Faz sentido", eu assenti. Ele entrou em uma rua estreita. Se outro carro estivesse vindo em nossa direção, ele teria que dar ré para deixá-lo passar, ou então, bater. As árvores que se alinhavam na rua eram velhas e maciças e as casas eram velhas e uma miniatura em comparação a elas. "Como você está lidando com tudo isso? A sua mãe está no Texas agora, certo?"

"É. Eu estou bem. Ainda não consigo descobrir o que deu errado entre eles, mas Alice é tão contagiante que eu vou ficar, você não tem nem que sequer tocar fisicamente nela para sentir a sua emoção para que você perceba o efeito, de modo que eu tenho certeza que você pode imaginar como é para eu estar ao redor dela."

"O que você sente quando esta perto de nós?" Eu peguei a mão de Edward da minha perna e entrelacei os dedos com os dele.

"Calmos. Vocês dois são calmos e seguros. Mesmo Edward constantemente querendo... uh, ficar sozinho com você."

Eu olhei para Edward, que sorriu para mim. "Sério? Agora?" Ele não respondeu. Ele olhou para janela em vez disso.

"Bella" Jasper disse. "Lembra-se do primeiro dia que você se sentou com a gente na hora do almoço?"

"É claro. No dia em que as fofocas de Jessica escaparam."

"Bem, vamos apenas dizer que, naquele dia, ele estava lutando contra algo, muito parecido com o que ele está lutando agora."

Edward soltou a minha mão e segurou a minha coxa novamente, movendo-a um pouco mais alto debaixo da minha saia desta vez. "Jasper, cara, é melhor você parar ou eu vou passar para o lado de Emmett e manter distância de você."

"Tudo bem cara," ele riu "mas ela perguntou. A sua namorada perguntou. Qual é o endereço que eu estou procurando?"

O administrador dos apartamentos nos deixou entrar no estúdio e nos deixou olhar ao redor. Era tudo em um grande ambiente, a cozinha era a única coisa distinguível por causa do quadrado em piso no chão mais os armários e a geladeira, que estavam alinhados em uma parte da parede. Havia duas portas na parede oposta. Uma levava a um pequeno banheiro com uma pia, vaso sanitário e chuveiro, sem nem mesmo um armário. A outra porta era para um armário que não era maior do que o tamanho da porta.

"Não tem nem mancha no carpete", eu disse. Em seguida eu verifiquei onde mais a limpeza teria importância para mim, o banheiro. Eu abri a porta do box do chuveiro. "E, o azulejo é branco!"

"É isso. Eu estou cansado de procurar. Eu vou alugar este." Jasper deu dois passos para a cozinha e ligou para Alice.

Entrei na sala de estar que estava vazia e agarrei os dedos de Edward.

"Bella?" Jasper disse, com a mão cobrindo seu telefone. "Batom vermelho ou rosa para Alice?"

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?"

"Ela quer a minha opinião."

"Mais uma vez, por que você está me perguntando isso?"

"Porque, o que eu escolher vai ser a resposta errada. Rosalie está tentando convencê-la com o rosa. O que Emmett acha?" Jasper perguntou para o telefone e então eu o ouvi rir.

"O que ele disse?"

Ele cobriu o telefone novamente. "Ele disse para pegar os dois e dar o fora daqui."

"Diga a ela para ficar com o vermelho" Edward disse.

"Você tem uma opinião sobre isso?" Eu perguntei quando Jasper disse a ela, "fique com o vermelho", ao telefone.

"É o que ela sempre usa", ele encolheu os ombros.

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu peito. "E a meu respeito? Eu devo usar vermelho?"

Ele tocou meus lábios. "Você não usa batom."

"Eu sei, mas eu devo? Você já desejou que eu usasse maquiagem?"

"Você acabou de me perguntar isso?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"Bella. Eu nunca tive esse desejo. Desde que eu te conheço você nunca usou maquiagem. E foi assim que eu me apaixonei por você. Porque é que eu desejaria algo diferente?"

"Porque isso pode me deixar bonita."

"Você sabe que é linda".

"Mas não bonita."

"Você é bonita. Qual é a diferença?"

"Algumas pessoas acham que eu não sou bonita o suficiente para você."

Ele levou a mão ao meu rosto. "Que pessoas?" Mas ele não me deixou responder. "Sabe quando você pensa que meu cabelo parece muito arrumado, e você coloca os dedos neles e mexe?"

Concordei, e fiz isso nele logo em seguida.

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira sobre você. Se você usasse maquiagem por qualquer motivo que não fosse uma ocasião especial, eu desejaria que você a tirasse. Adoro ver seu rosto." Ele beijou meu rosto. "Sua pele". Ele beijou a minha outra face. "Seus lábios." Ele beijou meus lábios. "Não os cubra." Ele me beijou mais profundamente até Jasper atingir suas costas.

"Estou feliz assim como vocês também. Vamos assinar o contrato e entregar todo o meu dinheiro. Estou me mudando na próxima semana."

Emmett estava entrando e saindo com caixas mais rápido do que qualquer um. Sentei-me no balanço da sacada observando todos eles trabalhando e suando. Era aniversário de dezoito anos de Jasper e todos estavam ajudando ele a se mudar (bem, eles estavam ajudando). Era tudo que ele queria. Ninguém me deixou ajudar, no entanto. Jasper me trouxe um copo de limonada por isso eu estava sentada bebendo, com uma mão no meu estômago. Eu já estava usando as roupas de maternidade da irmã de Rosalie. Esta tinha padrões de galhos por toda ela. Meu dedo traçou ao longo dos galhos desenhando enquanto eu me perguntava quem teria possivelmente escolhido esse padrão para um vestido.

Alice parou Jasper quando eles se cruzaram. "Feliz Aniversário!" Ela se levantou para beijá-lo, então ele riu e se inclinou para que ela não tivesse que pular.

"Você já disse isso."

"Ainda é o décimo segundo dia de agosto?"

"Sim".

"Então, ainda é seu aniversário, então eu não vejo nada de errado comigo por te desejar um feliz aniversário." Eles começaram a se beijar de novo e então eu me virei e pensei sobre o aniversário de dezoito anos de Edward há dois meses, bem antes de Jasper começar a sua busca por um apartamento, e bem antes da minha caminhonete quebrar na chuva no final de julho.

Esme havia lhe dado uma festa sem álcool ou festa do pijama. O presente que ele recebeu de seus pais não foi exatamente para ele. Foi para o bebê. Carlisle tinha tirado o antigo berço de Edward do sótão, o montou no meu quarto, colocou um enorme laço vermelho sobre ele e nos trouxe para o andar de cima dizendo: "Feliz Aniversário, meu filho."

Nós ficamos no meu quarto olhando para ele em silêncio. Eu chorei um pouco com a visão dele. Havia apenas um curto espaço entre o berço e o lado da cama, mas isso não importava. Logo meu bebê estaria dormindo ali ao meu lado.

Rosalie foi a primeira a falar. "Você tem certeza de que é seguro?"

"O que?" A maioria de nós perguntou.

"Berços antigos, eles eram feitos de forma diferente. Alguns não são seguros. Isso é tudo que estou dizendo."

"É seguro. É resistente", Carlisle disse, e foi até ele dando-lhe um tranco para nos mostrar o quão resistente era. "As fendas são próximas o suficiente para que a cabeça do bebê não fique presa e eu mesmo o montei, para que todos os parafusos estivessem todos firmes no lugar." Ele o balançou de novo, mais forte, como para mostrar que ele não desmontaria. Ele pareceu ficar ofendido pelo comentário de Rosalie.

"Eu amei isso", eu disse, correndo a mão ao longo da borda superior. "Eu amei o seu presente de aniversário, Edward."

"Eu também", ele disse e nós dois agradecemos e abraçamos seus pais.

A ligeira discórdia entre Rosalie e Carlisle foi a parte mais agitada daquela noite. O restante da noite, depois do bolo, passamos jogando um jogo de trivia, então Emmett estava todo feliz já que isso chegava muito próximo dos seus jogos mentais e como ninguém conseguia o vencer. Ficou claro que ele ganharia, dessa forma, isso o fez não só feliz, mas muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, também.

Mais tarde, Edward e eu nos deitamos juntos na cama de frente para o berço, o braço de Edward sobre mim, quando eu senti o movimento no meu estômago. Sentei-me, colocando a mão no meu estômago e o senti novamente. "Oh Deus".

"O que?" Edward sentou-se comigo e eu peguei a sua mão e a coloquei no meu estômago.

"O bebê mexeu", eu ri porque foi uma sensação que eu nunca senti antes. Esperei para sentir isso de novo, segurando a mão de Edward contra mim.

"Eu não sinto nada."

"Shh," Eu o silenciei como se o bebê não se mexesse, se houvesse qualquer ruído. "Só... espere."

Ele esperou. Nós dois esperamos, mas não houve nenhum movimento. Eu suspirei.

"Bella, se você quer que eu te toque, tudo o que você tinha que fazer era pedir." Sua mão moveu-se do meu estômago para o meu peito e os seus lábios e língua encontraram os meus.

"Toque-me", eu disse contra seus lábios, recebendo uma respiração profunda dele quando seu beijo aumentou e ficou mais profundo e ele levantou a minha camiseta. Ele beijou meus seios acima do meu sutiã enquanto ele soltava a parte de trás.

"Você fechou a porta?" ele perguntou, inclinando-se sobre mim, me empurrando de volta pra cama, ainda me beijando.

"Eu não... eu ... acho que não."

Ele puxou a minha calcinha enquanto beijava o meu estômago arredondado e depois voltou-se para os meus seios novamente. "Tudo bem", ele disse, fazendo o seu caminho até a minha garganta e para os meus ávidos lábios. "Eu vou fechá-la em... um minuto." Mas os minutos se transformaram em vários já que parecia que não poderíamos romper o nosso beijo e eu precisava senti-lo mais então eu abri suas calças e as empurrei para baixo com os pés até que ele estava deslizando para fora delas. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele e o puxei contra mim. Ele gemeu e seu rosto caiu para o meu ombro, beijando a curva do meu pescoço.

"Edward?" Eu mal respirava. "A porta?"

"Sim... sim... um minuto..." E então, em menos de um minuto ele estava se movendo dentro de mim contra mim e nem um de nós se lembrou de que uma porta sequer existia. Nós fizemos amor no meu quarto comemorando o aniversário de Edward, enquanto seus pais estavam limpando as coisas.

"Feliz Aniversário", eu disse quando ele ficou ao meu lado. Desde que meu estômago estava maior, ele tinha o cuidado de não colocar todo seu peso sobre mim. "Feliz aniversário, Edward."

"Sim, é o meu." Ele descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Eu não tranquei a porta, não é?"

"Não." Ele começou a se levantar, mas eu o segurei.

"Fique". Ele me beijou e puxou um lado do edredom sobre nós.

"Apenas no caso", ele disse.

"Sim, porque seria terrivelmente horrível se alguém entrasse agora ao contrário de há dois minutos."

Ele riu. "Dois minutos atrás, eu não tinha um cérebro."

"E eu nem gosto quando isso acontece." Eu puxei a sua cabeça para mim, porque eu queria sentir seus lábios novamente.

Ele se virou de costas e eu coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e descansei em cima de seu corpo. Seus braços me puxaram para mais perto, e só então, o bebê se moveu novamente.

"Isso foi estranho", ele disse. "Eu senti no meu estômago." Ele levou a mão entre nós e fez cócegas na minha barriga com um dedo. "Oi, amor. É bom sentir você." Sua mão segurou meu rosto e ele me beijou. "Vire". Eu fiz o que ele disse e ele pôs a mão na minha barriga e sua cabeça em meu travesseiro ao lado do meu ombro. "Eu quero sentir isso de novo."

Nós dois dormimos esperando o bebê se mexer. Nós não acordamos até que ouvimos uma batida na minha porta. "Bella?" Esme disse. "Edward está ai?"

Eu olhei para Edward com os olhos arregalados. Ele procurou sobre a cama pela minha camiseta e a entregou a mim. Então ele se levantou para colocar as calças. "Sim, eu estou aqui. Espere".

"Posso entrar?"

"Apenas..." Ele olhou para mim. Eu tinha colocado a minha camiseta, mas eu não podia me mexer. Não importava se eu colocasse a minha calça. A cama estava uma bagunça, e nós também, e era completamente óbvio o que estávamos fazendo aqui. Esme abriu a porta. Eu me sentei e cobri as pernas nuas. Seus olhos correram de mim para Edward, que ainda estava sem camisa.

"É tarde. Eu verifiquei o seu quarto primeiro, Edward. Você sabe como seu pai e eu, nos sentimos sobre isso."

"Mamãe. Você sabe o que se passa entre nós. Que diferença faz onde vamos dormir?"

Eu caí para trás em constrangimento e puxei o edredom sobre a minha cabeça.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, mas eles não são estúpidos. Nós vamos ter um bebê juntos."

Eu levantei o edredom. "Esme! Sentimos o movimento do bebê esta noite." Sim, eu estava tentando mudar de assunto. Eu rezei para que isso funcionasse. Pareceu que Esme relaxou um pouco com a mudança de assunto.

"Isso é ótimo, Bella." Ela se sentou na cama e puxou um pequeno pacote embrulhado para presente para Edward. "Eu tenho algo para você."

"Obrigado, mãe." Ele pegou o pacote e afrouxou o laço.

"Não é meu. É do seu avô."

"O que?" Ele parou de desembrulhar e olhou para sua mãe.

"Depois que ele faleceu e nós estávamos separando as coisas... encontramos isso, guardado em uma caixa marcada: Edward XVIII"

Ele tirou a tampa da caixa e retirou o que parecia ser uma pequena pilha de papéis e os folheou.

"Eles são títulos de capitalização" Esme disse, "Finalizados por agora."

Edward desmontou-se na cama. "Tem mais... de nove mil dólares aqui."

Os olhos de Esme estavam encobertos por lágrimas. "É tudo para você. Você os use com sabedoria."

Mãe e filho compartilharam de um longo abraço. Esme parecia pequena em seus braços.

"É quase meia-noite", Esme disse.

"Não se preocupe, mamãe. Quando for a hora, eu vou para o meu quarto. Eu não vou gostar. Mas eu vou." Ela beijou sua bochecha, então nos deixou sozinhos novamente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que seu avô fez isso."

Ele se sentou na cama de costas para mim, com as mãos segurando a caixa de títulos de poupança em seu colo. "É uma sensação estranha. Como se ele estivesse aqui. Como se ele ainda fizesse parte da minha vida." Eu me arrastei para perto dele o abraçando por trás e beijando as costas de seu ombro.

"Ele sempre será uma parte de sua vida." Eu levantei meu pulso para mostrar-lhe a pulseira que eu ainda usava. A que ele fez com as pedras que seu avô tinha encontrado para ele. Ele pegou a minha mão e a beijou, em seguida, inclinou-se soltando a caixa em cima da minha cômoda.

"Então, o que você quer que eu compre?" Edward nos puxou em direção ao topo da cama, de costas contra a parede e me inclinou contra ele.

"Não, Edward, você não vai comprar nada para mim."

"Eu sei", ele disse. "Eu não vou. Mas eu quero. Se nós não estivéssemos tendo um bebê, eu compraria uma coisa muito legal."

Minha cabeça caiu e minhas mãos encontraram o meu estômago. Ele levantou meu queixo.

"Não. Eu não quis dizer isso assim. Isso só não era esperado."

"Eu entendo. É só que... de vez em quando, a vida me cobra. É como se, bem aqui estamos nós, vivendo juntos todos os dias, mas nós nem sequer percebemos a vida passar. É como se estivesse lá, invisível e silenciosa. E então algo acontece para nos lembrar do que viver significa. O que isso significa, é que quando, de repente, do nada tudo está tranquilo e do nada isso se rompe e a vida grita com você."

"Bella. Há algo incomodando você?"

"Não. Não é nada."

"Tem algo. Me fala." Seus dedos estavam ainda segurando meu queixo, e ele puxou meus lábios nos dele. "Diga-me".

O que eu deveria dizer pra ele? Quando ele pensou sobre um presente que ele compraria pra mim se não houvesse um bebê, eu refleti em como eu estaria começando o meu último ano neste outono, o processo de seleção para uma faculdade. Eu não teria um berço no meu quarto e eu estaria rindo com minhas amigas por todos os dias durante o horário do almoço. Eu não podia dizer isso pra ele. Mesmo que ele quisesse, eu, eu não poderia.

"Eu... eu não posso."

"Você pode. Por favor, me diga."

"Não. Eu não posso. Pare de perguntar."

"Bella. Você acabou de me dizer que a vida está gritando com você. Diga-me o que é. Talvez eu possa ajudar. Eu não posso ver você sofrendo, você sabe disso. Diga-me."

Eu não respondi.

"É sobre a vida? É... é sobre... o que você está deixando de lado?"

Lágrimas caíram dando a ele a minha resposta. Ele as pegou na minha bochecha e depois beijou as novas removendo-as. "Bella".

"Eu sinto muito."

"Pelo o que você está triste? Você está autorizada a chorar."

"Às vezes... às vezes eu me lembro do fato de que eu sou apenas uma garota, mesmo parecendo que eu não seja uma delas mais. Eu não posso mais ser uma."

"Mas você quer ser? Você sente falta disso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Às vezes. Isso é ruim? Isso significa que eu não amo o nosso bebê, certo?"

"Não, isso não é ruim. Isso significa que você é humana. Você ama o nosso bebê, nós dois sabemos disso. Recorde-se do momento anterior, quando o bebê se mexeu? Você se lembra de como você se sentiu?"

Eu sorri.

"Veja, você pode amar o bebê e sentir falta daquilo que você está deixando ao mesmo tempo."

"Certo".

"Tudo bem. Estou feliz que você tenha me contado."

"Eu não contei pra você, você adivinhou."

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Venha aqui". Ele estava deitado de costas e puxou a minha cabeça em seu peito, seus dedos roçando meu rosto. "Prometa vir falar comigo quando você se sentir assim."

"Eu prometo". Eu passei um braço em volta dele.

"Você se sente melhor?" ele perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça contra seu peito.

"Ótimo. Porque eu tenho que ir para o meu quarto em breve, mas eu não vou sair, a menos que você se sinta melhor."

"Então eu não estou melhor, e você fica."

"Vou ficar até que você esteja dormindo."

"Fique até que você esteja dormindo, também."

"Então, quem vai me levar para o meu quarto?"

"Você já está em seu quarto."

"Eu estou?"

"Sim, você está." Eu beijei seu peito e fechei os olhos.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu também te amo."

De volta ao presente, no segundo andar, no novo estúdio de Jasper, estávamos todos sentados no tapete comendo sanduíches enquanto caixas e móveis esperavam para serem retirados da sua caminhonete. Se a minha caminhonete não estivesse na mecânica, tudo já estaria completo. Sendo assim, provavelmente estaríamos fazendo mais três viagens de ida e volta. Eu ainda não tinha decidido em como eu pagaria por isso. Como não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira de eu permitir que os Cullen pagassem pela minha picape, eu admiti isso para mim mesma, conforme mordia o meu salame com queijo no pão de trigo, que eu não tinha escolha a não ser falar com meu pai. Não havia absolutamente nada que eu pudesse fazer. Como o restante do mundo, eu não podia tirar dinheiro do nada.

"Edward?"

"Sim?" Ele estava sentado ao meu lado, com uma mão na minha perna.

"Eu vou fazer o jantar para o meu pai hoje à noite."

"Você precisa de ajuda? Você quer que eu vá?"

"Não. Eu preciso falar com ele a sós. Acho que seu turno termina às 8 hoje, por isso será um jantar." Ele inclinou-se para beijar o lado da minha cabeça. "Ok".

Fomos interrompidos por uma palavra vinda de Emmett. "Seniores".

"Sim", Jasper disse, "em duas semanas".

"Jasper, você já se sentiu como um androide na escola?" Emmett perguntou. "Como se alguém estivesse segurando o controle remoto e suas ações não fossem as suas próprias?"

"Não. Eu posso dizer honestamente que eu nunca me senti assim."

"Por exemplo. Somos seniores agora, porque disso é o que eles nos chamam. Mas eu discordo. Tenho certeza de que fui um sênior o tempo todo."

"Emmett," Rosalie disse. "Seu problema é que você não pode se conformar com nada. Eles têm que nos classificar para que haja algum tipo de ordem. Isso não é sobre como controlar você."

"Bem, eu vou ter que concordar com Emmett em um ponto", Edward disse, "porque agora eu não estou no controle da minha própria educação. Alguém está segurando o meu controle remoto e eu não sou nada. Só estou à espera para ver o que acontece."

"Quem?" Emmett perguntou.

Por favor, não diga que sou eu, por favor, não diga que sou eu. Fechei os olhos e rezei para ele não dizer, Bella.

"Jessica". Meus olhos se abriram e eu me virei para ele.

"O que ela tem a ver com a sua educação?"

"Eu me encontrei com o meu orientador ontem. Eu precisava das cópias do meu arquivo para enviar para a bolsa. Você se lembra daquela vez que eu fui mandado para casa da escola por _ameaçar_ ela?"

"Não!"

"Sim. Isto está no meu arquivo e com isso contra mim, eu nunca vou conseguir a bolsa. Isso não vai acontecer."

"Deve haver algo que possamos fazer", eu disse, juntamente com Emmett dizendo, "Fodeu".

"A única coisa que pode ajudar é se ela se retratar da sua acusação. Se ela admitisse o que realmente aconteceu, assim eles poderiam removê-lo do meu arquivo. Mas eu não posso pedir isso a ela. De jeito nenhum. Se eu pedisse isso, seria como persuadi-la. Isso deve vir dela. "

"Eu vou falar com ela", eu disse.

"Não, Bella. Ela nunca foi boa com você."

"Eu não me importo. Eu vou falar com ela. Ela pode ser tão má quanto ela quiser. Eu não vou deixar isso me incomodar. Isto é sobre você."

"Eu vou com ela," Rosalie disse.

"Eu acho que eu tenho que fazer isso sozinha. Se você estiver comigo poderia parecer que nós estamos nos agrupando contra ela. Eu vou... Eu vou até a casa dela. Vou agradecer a ela pela carta de desculpas e apenas iniciar uma conversa. Eu posso fazer isso, Edward. Deixe-me fazer."

"Deixar você fazer? Eu nunca fui capaz de impedi-la de fazer algo que você já tenha decidido fazer."

"É pouco provável."

"Eu duvido disso. Mas se ela incomodar você, você simplesmente vai sair, ok? Eu não a quero estressando você. Você pode fazer isso?"

"Sim, senhor". Edward se inclinou para me beijar e eu deixei cair o meu sanduíche no meu colo para segurar seu rosto perto do meu.

Em algum lugar distante eu ouvi Alice dizer, "Jasper, eles estão se beijando de novo."

"Você quer que eu os separe?"

"Não. Eu quero que você me beije."

"Se todos vão se beijar, então nós também, não é Rose?"

"Não. Se você queria me beijar, você deveria apenas ter feito. Não me beije por reação às outras pessoas."

E então ninguém mais estava se beijando porque estávamos todos rindo... exceto Emmett.

* * *

_**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**_

_Ah enquanto uns crescem e vão em busca da sua autonomia, como é o caso de Jasper para ficar pertinho de Alice, outros como os nossos pombinhos sentem a pressão da vida os mordendo na bunda! _

_Ops é complicado a situação deles, algo não planejado o despreparo, ou seja, o combo todo, então complicado pra dizer o mínimo disso, certo?_

_Esperemos que tudo dê certo com a Bella indo falar com a Jessica e com o Chefe! _

_E que coisinha mais cute ele dizendo __"Oi, amor. É bom sentir você." Ahhhhhhhhhh eu amo essas partes! Eu tive um falador com as barrigas, no meu caso e foi assim MARAVILHOSO!_

_Diga oi pra gente!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

_Sim! Diga oi pra gente!_

_Beijo, **Nai.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Dependência**_

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Edward me deixaria na casa do meu pai, mas depois de um longo beijo de despedida, ele me seguiu para dentro. Meu pai ainda não estava em casa de volta do trabalho e eu planejava começar o jantar para que estivesse pronto quando ele chegasse. Edward se ofereceu para me ajudar e eu sabia que ele tinha boas intenções, mas, em vez de ajudar, ele manteve-me dobrando contra ele e beijando o lado do meu pescoço. "Sabe o que eu acho que devemos fazer algum dia?"

"Não." Peguei uma panela, puxando-o comigo porque ele não me largava.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos fazer uma visita ao seu antigo quarto." Sua língua fez cócegas no meu pescoço até minha orelha, onde ele mordiscou e sua respiração trouxe engasgos que romperam do meu interior. Meu lado direito inteiro sentiu como se um arrepio de frio tivesse passado rapidamente de cima para baixo pelo meu corpo.

"O que há de tão importante sobre o meu antigo quarto?" Eu trouxe a panela para a pia para preenchê-la com água, arrastando Edward atrás de mim, ainda grudado a mim.

"Ah, eu não sei... o edredom roxo. Eu sempre gostei dele."

"Você o quer? Combinaria com a decoração do seu quarto. Você pode ficar com ele se você gosta tanto dele." Coloquei a panela no fogão e acionei a chama.

"Será que ele vem com você? Eu dormiria na estopa se viesse com você."

Virei-me e o abracei. "Eu também."

"Sobre o que você vai falar com o seu pai esta noite? Sobre partilharmos um quarto?"

Eu olhei para ele. "Não. Eu tenho que pedir outra coisa para ele. Talvez nós possamos esperar até o próximo mês. Eu estarei com dezoito anos então não vamos ter que pedir nada a ninguém."

"Um mês? Eu posso perguntar para ele, se você quiser."

"Você quer levar um tiro ou ser atropelado, ou tomar uma surra com um cassetete?"

"Eu quero dormir com você. Dormir. Se lembra do nosso acordar juntos depois do nosso noivado? Aquela manhã não foi a melhor?"

"De todas. Foi a melhor manhã de todas." Eu puxei seu pescoço até que ele me trouxe seus lábios.

"Então, você não quer que eu fique e você não quer me dizer o que vai falar com ele nesta noite."

"Eu vou te dizer, Edward. Eu só tenho que falar com meu pai, primeiro, ok? Você tem que ir agora. Meu pai vai estar em casa em breve." Eu lhe dei mais um beijo e em seguida, o empurrei em direção à porta.

"Venha me encontrar quando chegar em casa."

Eu disse a ele, e em seguida, o assisti da varanda enquanto ele se afastava indo embora, o céu pálido parecia se esvaecer e se misturar a um crescente tom mais escuro no horizonte.

Voltei a trabalhar, fervendo o fettuccini e começando a receita do molho Alfredo de Esme. Eu não precisei anotar quando ela me mostrou como fazê-lo. Cozinhar era uma coisa que vinha facilmente para mim. Eu achava agradável focar em cortar e mexer, enquanto bloqueava o mundo além da cozinha.

Eu quase deixei cair dois pratos quando me virei saindo do armário, com a presença do meu pai me dando um cumprimento. Eu estava ainda mais surpresa ao ver que ele não estava sozinho.

"Bella. Eu não estava esperando por você."

"Ei, pai, eu só precisava falar com você. Eu não queria interromper a sua noite." Eu olhei para a mulher que estava ao lado dele, seu cabelo longo e comprido tão negro quanto o seu vestido. "Eu deveria ter ligado. Você vai sair?"

"Esta é Sue Clearwater. Sue, esta é a minha filha, Bella." Ela apertou a minha mão. "Sim, nós tínhamos planos para esta noite. Só vim para casa para trocar o meu uniforme. Você cozinhou?"

"É um... é só massa, mas posso guardar para amanhã. Vou guardar para você."

Sue olhou para o meu pai. "Sua filha cozinhou para você? Podemos comer aqui, Charlie. Se isto não for um problema." Sua voz era suave e tranquila, e havia um leve sorriso no canto dos seus lábios enquanto ela falava. Eu me senti um pouco culpada por estar irritada com ela, porque ela parecia ser boa, mas eu queria que meu pai estivesse sozinho esta noite. E desde quando ele tinha começado a namorar?

"Claro, nós podemos comer aqui. Você pode colocar outro lugar na mesa, Bella?"

Eu coloquei um terceiro lugar e me sentei calmamente comendo a minha comida, desejando que eu pudesse desaparecer. A conversa entre meu pai e Sue pareceu ser forçada. Quanto tempo podia durar uma conversa sobre o tempo? Sobre a chuva que caia novamente e forte. Mas de alguma forma, ambos ficaram falando sobre isso. Eles estavam tentando conhecer um ao outro e eu estava no meio do caminho. Então eu tentei terminar com a minha comida na tentativa de me afastar de seus diálogos o mais rápido possível. Comecei a levar o macarrão à minha boca para acelerar as coisas. Mas, então, Sue perguntou ao meu pai algo que capturou o meu interesse e fez minha mão congelar no ar antes que a próxima porção pudesse entrar na minha boca ainda aberta.

"Por que você decidiu entrar para a polícia? Proteger as pessoas é um trabalho perigoso."

"Não é tão perigoso aqui", disse ele, olhando para mim como se ele estivesse tentando decidir se continuaria. A pausa foi longa e desconfortável por isso eu coloquei a última garfada na minha boca para fazer algo diferente do que olhar pra ele. "Não é uma história bonita."

"Você não tem que me contar", Sue disse, enquanto eu simultaneamente fiquei tensa, "eu só queria saber."

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia para este momento", ele disse tristemente.

"Por que não? Eu quero saber sobre o meu pai."

Seu meio-sorriso me lembrou um pouco de Edward. "Tudo bem." Ele suspirou - tomou um gole de sua cerveja. "Você sabe, Bella, eu não cresci aqui. Quando eu estava no colégio, minha família morava em Green River, no oeste de Washington. Eu tinha uma namorada, Cammie. Nós tínhamos dezesseis anos, e eu era atraído pela natureza rebelde dela. No entanto a minha natureza sempre foi de ser muito tímido diante dela - muito semelhante a você, Bella. Ela raramente ia para a aula e quando o fazia, geralmente ia embora na metade do período. Nós nos divertíamos juntos, nos metemos em problemas juntos. Mas não era nada sério, na verdade. Eu fui até a casa dela uma vez e seu pai nos pegou em seu quarto. Nós estávamos apenas sentados conversando." Ele me deu um olhar penetrante que me disse que nada de sexual tinha envolvido ali. "É claro que, agora como um pai, depois de chegar em casa, em uma certa noite e encontrar Edward junto de você em nosso sofá assistindo a estranhos comerciais, eu posso entender como é fácil de se tirar conclusões precipitadas. Ele fisicamente me jogou para fora da casa, e passou a gritar depois - Eu não tinha certeza se ele me odiava mais naquele momento, ou a Cammie.

"Cammie não foi à escola no dia seguinte, ou nas próximas semanas. Meus telefonemas não tinham resposta eu deixei inúmeras mensagens em sua secretária eletrônica. Nós não tínhamos telefones celulares na época, então, a menos que ela me ligasse, eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de entrar em contato com ela. No terceiro dia sua mãe atendeu, mas apenas porque ela queria saber se eu tinha visto Cammie. A polícia a tinha nomeado como fugitiva e minha declaração mais tarde confirmou essas suspeitas. Durante algum tempo, Eu procurei por ela por mim mesmo, mas eu não tinha ideia por onde procurar além dos lugares habituais que geralmente escapávamos."

"Eles nunca a encontraram?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Naquela época, em meados dos anos oitenta, um serial killer atormentava Washington e Oregon. Chamavam-lhe de o Assassino de Green River. Na época, eu era jovem e essas histórias não pareciam reais. Ele jogava os corpos de muitas de suas vítimas, a maioria prostitutas... algumas fugitivas, no Rio Verde ou na área circundante." Ele fez uma pausa para um gole de sua bebida. "O corpo de Cammie foi encontrado no rio."

Meus olhos se alargaram. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele tinha passado por nada disso. Eu pensei que ele simplesmente gostava do seu trabalho. "Ele foi encontrado? E o assassino?"

"Eles nunca identificaram o assassino delas. A maioria de suas vítimas foram encontradas..." Ele parou. "Bella, você está bem ouvindo isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Sue?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, também. "Eu ouvi falar desses assassinatos. Sei dos detalhes."

"A maioria das vítimas tinha sido estrangulada e eram encontradas agrupadas - Intencionalmente colocadas assim. Cammie foi encontrada sozinha e tinha sinais de afogamento, nenhuma evidência de ter sido estrangulada em todo processo, poderia ter sido ele, qualquer outro, ou até mesmo um suicídio. Mas o fato de qualquer um desses três cenários envolvendo alguém plausivelmente próximo a mim... bem, a minha paixão por ser um homem da lei começou a crescer, e eu estava convencido de que eu poderia fazer um trabalho melhor do que a polícia da cidade. Naturalmente, depois você percebe que nem tudo é tão fácil quanto parece na TV, mas naquela época eu sabia que poderia ser melhor - a arrogância adolescente".

Eu assisti Sue cobrir seu punho com a mão. O olhar em seu rosto, os olhos semicerrados, pequenos, com um sorriso quente - ela se importava com o meu pai.

Sentados nós comemos, ou não comemos, em silêncio, a história do meu pai se estabeleceu em nossas mentes. Eu senti pena do meu pai; quão diferente teria sido a sua vida se Cammie tivesse vivido.

"Por que, por que você se mudou para Forks?" Eu perguntei.

Ele limpou a garganta. "Quando sua mãe e eu decidimos nos casar, eu sabia que eu queria manter a minha família em algum lugar pequeno, em algum lugar seguro e bonito. Renee amou aqui a princípio, mas ela era de Seattle e estava mais inclinada para cidades maiores. Depois de um tempo, este lugar pareceu sufocá-la, e eu fui incapaz de convencê-la a ficar. Meu passado ainda estava muito perto naquela época, eu não podia sair e eu estava dedicado ao meu trabalho. Talvez muito dedicado, eu não sei. Eu não mudei isso, não é?" Ele segurou a mão de Sue de volta e, em seguida, olhou para mim. "Assim quando eu soube que vocês duas estavam de mudança para Phoenix, eu fiz questão de fazer amizade com o chefe de polícia local para manter um olhar atento sobre os crimes no Arizona."

"Você sempre cuida das pessoas sem que elas saibam, não é?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Sempre. Eu tenho o meu passado, você tem o seu - estou contente que seja melhor que o meu e Sue tem o dela." Eles trocaram um olhar diante dos meus olhos que me obrigou a olhar para o meu colo. Eu não pressionaria essa questão, mas eu sabia que precisava de um tempo sozinha.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que você passou, papai. Obrigada por compartilhar isso."

"Eu achei que você já era velha o bastante para ouvi-la. Quem sabe, talvez você se familiarizando com o meu passado possa ajudá-la na vida." Ele deu de ombros.

Olhei para o meu prato ainda meio-cheio e soube que eu não terminaria com o meu jantar. "Eu estou indo, mas eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, se for possível."

Ele desculpou-se e me seguiu para a sala de estar.

"Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou. "Me ocorreu que Edward não esta com você desta vez. Vocês dois estão tendo problemas?" Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Não, não é nada disso. É a minha caminhonete. Ela precisa de conserto e eu não posso pagar pelo reparo eu odeio ter que pedir ajuda, mas eu não tenho outras opções." Eu abaixei o olhar para o meu vestido como se eu fosse uma criança pedindo ao pai dinheiro para comprar um sorvete de creme do caminhão do sorvete, ou algo assim.

"Estou feliz que você veio até mim. Quanto é?"

"Seiscentos dólares."

Ele olhou para mim sem dizer uma palavra. Isso era demais? Talvez eu devesse ter pedido por menos. "Mas se..."

"Bella, quanto é?" Seu queixo abaixou enquanto as sobrancelhas se levantaram.

"É isso. Eu irei pagar a outra metade."

"Então são $1200? Hum mil e duzentos é o valor do custo real?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu irei até a oficina do Arnie pagar tudo isso amanhã."

"Papai. Eu posso me dar ao luxo de pagar a metade. Eu tenho guardado o dinheiro que você me dá todo mês."

"Eu vou pagar tudo amanhã." Sua voz foi firme e seus lábios se apertaram me dizendo que a conversa estava encerrada.

Eu o abracei tão rapidamente que ele bateu com as costas. "De nada, querida", ele riu.

"Obrigada, pai. Vá terminar o seu jantar. Estou saindo do seu caminho." Eu liguei para Edward pedindo uma carona, porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria fazer o meu pai me levar para casa. Eu disse a Sue que foi bom conhecê-la e ela se levantou para me abraçar e dar adeus, elogiando o meu jantar.

Esperei na varanda por Edward como se ele fosse me pegar em um encontro. Na realidade, ele ia me pegar na casa do meu pai para me levar para a sua casa, onde eu morava, mas em um quarto separado. Nossa situação era tão estranha que me fez rir de mim mesma. Mas, então, enquanto eu me sentei lá na escuridão da noite sob o brilho da luz da varanda e da lua, a história do meu pai começou a me assombrar e eu quase voltei para dentro até que eu ouvi o ronco do carro de Edward virando a esquina. Eu o aguardei na calçada e abri a minha porta antes que ele pudesse se mover. Eu puxei o braço dele e o envolvi em meu pescoço, eu me inclinei com a minha grande barriga sobre a alavanca do câmbio e me agarrei a ele.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Nada. Estou feliz em ver você." Eu levantei meu rosto e o beijei sob o queixo.

"Isso é tudo?"

"Meu pai me apresentou a sua nova namorada e me contou o porquê ele ter se tornado um policial. É uma história terrível. Você acredita que meu pai está namorando? Eu não acho que ele queria que eu soubesse ainda."

"Quem é ela?"

"Sue Clearwater. Ela parece legal."

"Sim, ela é."

"Você a conhece?" Voltei para o meu próprio lugar, porque quando você está grávida isto, se inclinar tão longe em um carro pequeno é mais do que um pouco desconfortável.

"O marido dela era amigo do meu pai."

"Ela é casada?"

"O marido dela morreu. De ataque cardíaco, no ano passado."

Ele arrancou, voltando para casa. "Por favor. Sem mais conversas de morte."

"O que?"

"É demais para uma noite. Vou lhe dizer em outro momento."

"Está cheia de segredos hoje, Bella."

"Isto não é um segredo. É mais como uma história de horror."

Ele mudou a marcha, em seguida, pegou a minha mão. "Diga-me quando estiver pronta." Ele levou a minha mão aos lábios e eu relaxei contra o banco, sem saber até aquele momento, que eu estava tensa.

"Obrigada por me pegar."

Ele riu. "Você me agradece pelas coisas mais estranhas."

"Por que é estranho?"

"Obrigado por me ligar para que eu fosse buscá-la, em vez de caminhar para casa ou pegar um ônibus." Ele me deu seu sorriso torto de sarcasmo.

"Ha, ha."

"Bella, eu gosto de você e escolho passar qualquer momento com você. Pare de me agradecer por isso."

"Eu não posso evitar, já que eu fui criada para ser bem educada."

"Tudo bem. Contanto que você saiba que eu _quero_ fazer isso. Isso não é uma obrigação."

"É melhor não ser." Eu ignorei todo o desconforto, inclinando-me para lamber seu pescoço.

"Querer você é algo permanente, minha Bella. Faça isso de novo."

Eu lambi seu pescoço de novo, então dei beijos subindo da sua garganta até o seu queixo e em toda a sua orelha, lambendo sua orelha na parte de trás, até que ele desviou um pouco o carro e se mexeu na poltrona.

"Você fechou os olhos?" Eu perguntei.

"Não."

"Não minta".

"Só por meio segundo. Foi mais como um piscar mais demorado."

"É demais para você, caro Edward?"

Sua mão empurrou minha cabeça contra seu pescoço. "Nunca é demais. Você estava na minha orelha."

De volta ao meu quarto nos 'Cullen' eu me troquei para deitar na cama, deslizando em uma camiseta de Edward que ficava confortável em torno da minha barriga.

"Ei..." Edward entrou e me puxou em seus braços, levando as mãos para debaixo da camiseta fazendo toda a volta. "Já é um momento mais tarde, eu acho. Você vai me falar por que você precisava ficar a sós com o seu pai ou você vai me fazer adivinhar?"

"Ele vai pagar pelo conserto da minha caminhonete."

Edward enrijeceu e se afastou de mim. "Bella. Eu disse que iria ajudá-la. Você disse que você cuidaria disso."

"Eu cuidei."

"Não, você não cuidou. Ir até o seu pai não é a maneira de você cuidar disso. Porque você não quis a minha ajuda?"

"Porque você e sua família já fazem o suficiente por mim. Eu nem sequer tenho um emprego."

"Não importa. Nós somos uma família agora - Você, eu e Masen. Nós cuidamos uns dos outros. Você tem que aceitar isso..."

"Meu pai queria me ajudar. Ele queria. Eu disse que pagaria a metade, mas ele insistiu em pagar por tudo."

"Bella". Ele levou a mão à cabeça. "Nós temos que provar aos nossos pais que nós podemos fazer isso. Você entende? Juntos. Você tem que discutir essas coisas comigo, se estamos juntos nessa. Não existe mais você ou eu. Somos nós."

"Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não pensava assim... Eu não queria sobrecarregá-lo."

Ele balançou a cabeça, pegando o meu rosto com as duas mãos e o levantou de modo que eu estava quase na ponta dos pés. "Como eu posso fazer você entender que você nunca vai ser um fardo para mim? Eu estou aqui, aqui, para você. Você está aqui por mim?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Então deixe-me estar aqui para você."

"Eu vou, Edward. Eu vou tentar."

Ele zombou, balançando a cabeça de novo antes de me beijar. "Não tente. Faça." E então ele me soltou. "Ah, merda, eu esqueci."

"O que?"

"Espere". Eu o assisti sair do quarto, meus olhos na porta até que ele voltou. "Aqui", ele disse, entregando-me um telefone com uma fita rosa amarrada em volta dele. "É seu. O número de telefone é o mesmo que o antigo."

"Edward! Você me deu um presente no aniversário de Jasper?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu preciso do meu de volta."

Eu arranquei o seu da minha bolsa e entreguei a ele.

"Eu acho que é hora de ligar para a sua mãe, não é? Ela precisa saber sobre nós. Se ela for ríspida, eu vou estar aqui com você. Além disso, há este botão aqui", ele disse, apontando para um círculo vermelho no telefone. "Ele funciona melhor do que a parede."

Eu empurrei seu ombro. "Cala a boca... e muito obrigada."

Ele agarrou os meus braços, envolvendo-os em torno de sua cintura. "De nada amor. Vá em frente e ligue para ela. Estou bem aqui, ok?"

Eu liguei para a minha mãe, bem, usando o meu novo telefone. Foi um alívio para mim quando ela não atendeu. Eu deixei uma mensagem simples pedindo a ela para me ligar de volta. A bola estava em seu campo agora, ela podia deixar rolar sobre seus pés, até que ela parasse ou chutar de volta. Até que eu tivesse uma resposta dela, minhas tentativas de consertar a nossa relação estava finalizada, e não havia nada que o meu pai ou Edward pudesse dizer ou fazer sobre isso.

* * *

_**N / A: **__O Assassino de Green River foi real (talvez você já tenha ouvido falar dele?) Seus crimes eram muito mais repugnantes do que a descrição de Charlie. Cammie foi ficção._

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Tchan tcharã surpresa! Bella não podia imaginar que papai Swan estava caído no amor, hein! _

_Também coitada ela está em uma fase de transição de sem muitas responsabilidades para muitas e reais responsabilidades definitivas!_

_Concordo com Edward eles precisam crescer juntos se apoiando mutuamente e não correr para os braços do papai sempre que a água bater na bunda!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

_Para quem acompanha** Terms and Conditions Apply** - eu não postei ontem porque houve um pequeno atraso com o capítulo 12. Ele já está nas mãos da minha Beta Ju Martinhão e será postado logo que ela me devolver. Isso não deverá acontecer novamente, mas para quem chegou agora, eu não vou sumir, fiquem tranquilas! ;)_

_Beijo,** Nai.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Compromisso**_

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Edward e eu paramos de fazer sexo na semana em que a escola recomeçou para todos menos para mim. Nenhum de nós podia passar por isso mais, porque, tão ilógico quanto isso possa parecer, nós pensávamos que estávamos perturbando e talvez traumatizando o bebê. Não havia nada de confortável no meu oitavo mês. Minha barriga parecia estar ficando maior a cada dia, o bebê parecia estar fazendo ginástica à noite toda, e qualquer coisa que eu bebia parecia descer por uma extremidade e vir à público pela outra. Acima de tudo isso, eu estava sexualmente frustrada.

Ah, e sim, eu ainda estava sem a minha caminhonete. Aparentemente, de 8 a 10 dias significava mais de um mês em Forks. Edward me deixou na casa de Rosalie no seu caminho do trabalho. Ele sabia que Rosalie e eu iríamos ver Jessica hoje e me perguntou se eu tinha certeza de que estava pronta para isso. Eu tive que convencê-lo mais de uma vez que eu era a melhor candidata para o cargo. Jessica odiava Rosalie ainda mais do que me odiava, e não havia nenhuma maneira de que qualquer um pudesse convencer Jessica de que Rosalie só tinha seus melhores interesses no coração. Ele me deu um beijo de despedida e me fez prometer novamente que eu poderia ir embora se Jessica me chateasse.

Rosalie me recebeu com um sorriso cor-de-rosa nos lábios. Seu cabelo estava solto de forma suave sobre os ombros, me chamando para me aproximar e tocá-los, foi o que eu fiz. "Há algo no meu cabelo?" Ela pegou nas pontas e fez uma careta como se pudesse ter um besouro nele.

"Não, é apenas macio", eu disse, seguindo-a para dentro.

A mãe de Rosalie esvoaçava ao redor como um beija-flor, limpando de um canto a outro, uma casa que já parecia perfeitamente limpa para mim, mas aparentemente estava insatisfatória para ela. Ao entrar, a vi freneticamente tirar o pó, e ela nos retirou para fora da sala quando começou a esfregar o piso de sua cozinha, porque ela não queria que eu inalasse os produtos químicos. No meio do meu caminho, ela estava limpando a sala com um aspirador de pó em linhas retas. Rosalie e eu tivemos que andar apenas sobre as partes do tapete que ela não tinha limpado ainda. Eu me perguntava por onde Rosalie pisaria quando voltasse para casa. Será que ela precisaria flutuar sobre o tapete, talvez, saltar para chegar às escadas?

Estávamos no quarto de Rosalie ensaiando os possíveis cenários que pudessem surgir ao lidar com Jessica, tentando deduzir a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto. Não havia melhor pessoa para pôr isso em prática, por todos os caminhos plausíveis que abordei o lado cadela de Rosalie apareceu. Ela conhecia cada ângulo que Jessica poderia vir para cima de mim, mas nenhuma de nós podia prever como Jessica reagiria ao me do lado de fora da sua casa em um dia com o céu nublado.

O plano era ser açúcar e mel, não importando o que Jessica pudesse dizer. Eu estava me preparando para sair dessa situação com um nariz bastante marrom de tanto beijar o bumbum dela e eu estaria beijando cada milímetro dele.

Rosalie me levou na sua pequena BMW preta que seu pai tinha repassado para ela quando ele quis um SUV. Ela me avisou para não abrir o porta-luvas (não que eu tivesse planejado fazer isso) porque ele não iria fechar novamente. "Meu pai nunca conseguiu consertá-lo."

"A sua mãe é sempre assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Fazendo limpeza como se ela fosse uma maratonista ou algo assim?"

"Oh, bem, ela é uma aberração da limpeza, mas está pior agora porque a minha irmã, Irina e sua família estão chegando. Tudo precisa estar perfeitamente desinfetado por causa do bebê." Ela diminuiu a velocidade do carro e olhou para a placa da próxima rua. Estava coberta por galhos de árvores, mas ela deve ter percebido que essa não era a rua que ela estava procurando e acelerou passando. "Diga a Edward que a minha irmã está vindo. Ele vai querer vê-la e eu gostaria que você a conhecesse. Nós teremos um grande jantar em nossa casa, na noite de sábado."

"Ótimo," eu disse, remexendo na túnica com listras pasteis que eu estava vestindo: "Eu vou ter a chance de agradecê-la pelas bonitas roupas de maternidade."

Rosalie riu. "Não vai demorar muito mais tempo, Bella e você vai estar de volta aos seus velhos jeans desbotados e camisetas". Ela parou na frente de uma grande casa de dois andares, um gramado perfeitamente cuidado na frente. "Aqui estamos."

Eu respirei fundo e deixei Rosalie no carro. Ela iria esperar por mim lá, eu esperava que Jessica não tomasse conhecimento disso.

A campainha da porta era do tipo que tocava música. Eu esperava que eles pudessem ter me ouvido, então eu não teria que tocar a música novamente. Lauren abriu a porta, lançando-me para fora com a sua presença.

"Eu acho que você tocou na casa errada". Ela tentou fechar a porta, mas eu a bloqueei com a minha mão.

"Não. Eu estou aqui para ver Jessica."

"Está tudo bem, Lauren", Jessica disse, espreitando por trás dela. Ambas tinham seus cabelos em cachos nas pontas e seus rostos colados com maquiagem. Eu não ficaria surpresa se elas estivessem lá dentro fazendo a maquiagem uma da outra enquanto eu tinha feito uma viagem após viagem para o banheiro de Rosalie para fazer xixi e depois puxado meu cabelo muito comprido em um coque solto apenas para que ele não me fizesse suar.

"Bella, olhe para você", disse Lauren, levantando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada e me olhando de cima a baixo. "Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que eu ia começar a chamá-la de gorda".

"Sim, bem, parabéns. Esse dia chegou. Jessica, posso falar com você a sós, por favor?"

Ela saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela, e eu segui seu olhar para achar uma Rosalie sorrindo e acenando. Tanta coisa para ser discreta.

"Como você está?" Eu perguntei, puxando a sua atenção de Rosalie.

"Tudo bem. Você não pode dizer?" Ela apontou para o capacho que dizia: "Seja bem-vindo". Em seguida, ela se abaixou e o virou de ponta cabeça. Desse lado lia-se, "Vá embora", e ela riu. "Engraçado, né?"

"Sim, ele é. Jessica, eu queria agradecer a você pela carta que você escreveu. Eu gostei muito dela. Ela me mostrou outro lado seu, e eu pensei... eu me perguntei se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes... talvez pudéssemos ter sido amigas."

Ela pareceu pensar sobre isso por um minuto, levando um dedo aos lábios. Eu fingi me distrair com a cor das suas unhas. "Cor de esmalte bonita." Eu também queria perguntar se ela e Lauren estavam brincando de "supermodels", mas pensei que agora não era o momento para o sarcasmo.

"Obrigada... Eu tenho certeza que poderíamos ter sido amigas, mas..."

"Eu sei. Acho que eu fui egoísta. Quando você acha que eu realmente estraguei as coisas entre nós? Você acha que foi quando eu comecei a sair com Edward, ou o período que eu neguei sair com ele, embora eu meio que pense que foi depois, que você o beijou naquela brincadeira sob o visco?"

"Eu não sei. Acho que foi uma série de coisas que se somaram. Você sabe, eu nunca disse a ninguém sobre o seu bebê. Eu disse que diria, mas eu não o fiz."

"Sim, eu sei. Mike me disse."

"Você conversou com Mike?"

"Apenas uma vez". Fiz uma pausa. Eu tinha que pensar em uma maneira de voltar ao assunto do seu beijo sob o visco. "De qualquer forma, eu acho que eu realmente exagerei naquele dia que você beijou Edward. Foi uma brincadeira e eu deveria ter apenas rido, mas o ciúme tomou o melhor de mim."

"Você estava com ciúmes de mim?"

"Um pouco, mas só por apenas um segundo. Eu queria saber se ele tinha gostado." Eu não consegui evitar", eu estremeci com as palavras que disse.

Jessica notou, mas pareceu interpretar mal a minha ação. "Eu tenho certeza que isso não teve nenhum efeito sobre ele. E eu provavelmente não deveria ter feito aquilo. Foi uma atitude imatura minha. Eu cresci muito desde então."

"Eu posso dizer isso." Por um momento eu parei para sorrir e ela sorriu de volta. "Você sabe, tem uma coisa que realmente incomoda Edward sobre aquele dia, o fato de que você pensa que ele estava ameaçando você. Ele estava com raiva que você o beijou na minha frente, obvio, mas ele não queria assustá-la. Você ainda tem medo dele?"

Ela riu. "Eu nunca tive medo dele. Eu fiquei com raiva e envergonhada."

"Sério? Porque ele está tentando entrar em Stanford e ele não pode entrar, porque a sua reclamação está registrada em seu arquivo."

Ela me olhou com uma expressão de perplexidade. "É por isso que você está aqui?"

"Não. Quero dizer, sim, seria bom se você esclarecesse os fatos, se você realmente não se sentiu ameaçada por ele. Mas principalmente eu queria te dizer que eu apreciei a sua carta e eu estava esperando que fôssemos amigas novamente."

"Então, se eu ajudá-lo, ele vai entrar em Stanford?"

"Ele terá uma melhor chance para uma bolsa de estudos."

"E se eu ajudá-lo a entrar em Stanford, então nós seríamos amigas?"

"Claro. Só não beije meu namorado, porque as amigas não fazem isso umas com as outras." Eu ri um riso nervoso. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava seriamente considerando isso ou se ela estava sendo sarcástica e estava prestes a estalar.

"O que eu preciso fazer? Ir falar com o diretor? Se ele achar que eu inventei isso, então ele não colocaria uma marcação no meu arquivo?"

"Talvez você não tenha que dizer que você inventou tudo. Talvez você possa dizer que interpretou mal a situação e que quer desfazer esse mal-entendido."

Ela pareceu pensar, olhando para mim novamente, as mãos nos quadris. Eu esperava que isso funcionasse, porque eu estava ficando sem argumentos ensaiados. "Ok, Bella, eu vou te ajudar. Amigas, certo?"

"Amigas". Eu estendi minha mão para ela e a tremi, mas ela me abraçou ao invés disso.

"Uau", ela disse. "É difícil te abraçar."

"Nem me fale."

De volta ao carro, Rosalie não perdeu o meu sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Funcionou eu suponho?" ela perguntou, se afastando do meio-fio.

"Sim, mas há um porém: eu tenho que ser amiga dela e eu não sei se isso não será um grande erro no final."

"Bem, isso é uma droga. Mas estou feliz que seja você e não eu."

"Se você estivesse na minha posição, você manteria amizade com ela?"

"Eu e ela seríamos _melhores_ amigas se eu tivesse que fazer isso. Ainda assim, estou feliz por ser você e não eu."

"Sim, obrigada", eu disse atirando isso para fora da minha boca. "Você é muito leal a Edward, não é mesmo?"

"Ele sempre foi leal a mim."

"Sempre?"

Ela pareceu se concentrar na estrada por um minuto, mas acabei percebendo que ela estava na verdade se concentrando em memórias. "Vamos colocar desta forma. Quando tínhamos nove anos, ele tentou me ensinar a andar de skate do lado de fora da minha casa. Você viu a colina íngreme em que eu vivo e os meus pais não permitiam que andássemos de skate em nossa rua. Mas estávamos ignorando as regras porque era divertido. Seus pais e todos os outros estavam lá dentro de modo que estávamos fazendo o que queríamos. Eu só queria fazer uma tentativa e descer a colina, se eu sentisse que estava indo rápido demais ou ficando fora de controle, eu desviaria para um gramado próximo. Bem, em determinado ponto, eu estava com tanto medo, que eu desviei, mas o skate continuou e colidiu direto em um carro estacionado. Era um daqueles Mustangs vermelhos todo pomposo, e, a pior parte era que o proprietário estava do lado de fora e viu o skate acertar a sua preciosidade".

"Oh, não."

"Edward assumiu a culpa. O cara amaldiçoou ele duramente, depois ele nos seguiu de volta até a minha casa onde informou aos pais de Edward que eles iriam pagar pelos danos. Edward não me deixou confessar. Mesmo aos nove anos de idade ele era um nobre senhor. Ele não teve férias com a sua família naquele ano, porque eles não podiam pagar, e ele teve que passar o verão inteiro cortando o gramado do cara."

"Então, por causa disso, você faria qualquer coisa por ele?"

"Não, Bella, isso é apenas um exemplo. Você conhece Edward, não é? Ele sempre foi da maneira que é agora. É a sua natureza. Na verdade, eu aposto que se você perguntar a ele sobre o incidente do skate, ele vai fazer parecer que aquilo não foi grande coisa - como se qualquer outra pessoa em sua posição teria feito a mesma coisa."

"Sua nobreza quase o impediu de tentar ir para Stanford".

"E a sua nobreza manteve o sonho dele de ir para Stanford vivo, não foi?"

Eu olhei para ela e ela tirou os olhos da estrada para sorrir para mim.

"Vocês dois são tão semelhantes e nem um de vocês pode ver isso. Vocês estão constantemente tropeçando um sobre o outro para manter um ao outro feliz. Vocês querem ignorar os seus próprios sentimentos em favor do outro."

"Você e Emmett não são assim?"

"Até certo ponto, eu acredito que sim. Mas Emmett e eu sabemos o que queremos e não comprometemos a nós mesmos tão facilmente. Eu posso dizer uma coisa. Se eu decidisse não me mudar para a Califórnia no ano que vem. Se eu decidisse ir para alguma outra faculdade em algum outro estado, Emmett não iria desistir de Stanford. Não que eu pretendesse pedir isso a ele, mas ele não faria. Nós nos veríamos durante os feriados e as férias."

"Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. Devemos fazer menos auto sacrifícios e sermos mais egoístas?"

"Eu estou dizendo que você tem que ter cuidado, Bella, porque se você ignorar muito a si mesma isso pode danificar o seu relacionamento mais tarde."

"O que eu estou ignorando?"

"Você quem pode me dizer."

"Não tem nada."

"Ok".

Ela entrou na propriedade dos Cullen, mas antes que eu saísse do carro, ela segurou meu braço. "Bella, eu não quis dizer que você e Edward não estão fazendo as coisas da maneira certa. Há uma razão para que vocês dois estejam juntos e o porquê eu estar com Emmett. É só o ajuste de personalidade. Olhe para Alice e Jasper. Ela está quase sempre feliz e despreocupada e ele todo carregado emocionalmente. Não há maneira alguma que ele pudesse estar com alguém que estivesse deprimida o tempo todo ou até mesmo alguém como eu. Você não notou que ele tende a manter certa distância de mim?"

Eu não tinha notado, mas agora que pensei sobre isso, Jasper e Rosalie tendiam a interagirem menos do que o resto de nós.

"Eu não tomo isso pelo lado pessoal. Eu sei que é porque eu sou um pouco irritante."

"Sim, eu recordo. Eu mesma estive pouco ao seu redor."

"Não pense você que você já sentiu a última dose do meu veneno, também." Ela cutucou meu braço com a unha longa. "Agora sai".

Eu ri, "Tchau, Rosalie."

Balançando em direção a casa, eu arqueei minhas costas para manter a minha barriga enquanto me movia lentamente e assim eu não tropeçaria nos cascalhos ou nos meus próprios pés. Fiz uma pausa no sofá e Esme, notando meu rosto vermelho, trouxe-me um copo da água.

"Como você está se sentindo, Bella?"

"Eu gostaria que estivesse chovendo no momento. Eu já vou subir. Estou com calor e pesada. Passei os primeiros meses da minha gravidez aterrorizada, os meses seguintes, me mantiveram aterrorizada, porém feliz e animada. Agora, tudo que eu quero é que acabe. Eu só quero que a coisa acabe. Você pode tirar isso de mim?"

Ela riu. "Por que você não toma um banho? E relaxa?"

De repente, foi como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido uma ideia mais brilhante em toda a minha vida. Eu teria corrido até as escadas, se eu pudesse, mas eu me arrastei pelo meu caminho até a banheira.

Depois do meu banho, eu tentei envolver uma toalha em torno de mim, mas eu não conseguia fazê-la se fechar confortavelmente. Irritada com tudo novamente, eu fui para o meu quarto para colocar um vestido feio e me deitar. Logo depois que eu puxei o meu vestido sobre a minha cabeça, Edward entrou. "Olá, como foi?"

Eu levantei a mão para ele. "Segure a minha mão, eu não vi você o dia todo." Ele me deu as duas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos.

"Segurar a sua mão? Que tal se eu te abraçar?" Ele começou a envolver seus braços em volta de mim, mas eu me afastei dele.

"Não. Eu já estou com calor novamente. Mal tive a chance de me refrescar e mais eu já fui chamada de gorda por alguém que apreciou me chamar assim um pouco demasiadamente."

"Jessica disse isso?"

"Não, Lauren estava lá. Jessica vai ajudar você, a propósito." Apertei os olhos para ele em vez de sorrir. "Eu vendi a minha alma para o diabo, mas você vai ter a sua oportunidade de ir para Stanford."

"Bella, você parece diferente. Você está com raiva de mim?"

"Não, eu não estou com raiva de você, Edward. Você fez algo que eu deveria estar zangada?" Nós dois franzimos a testa um para o outro, neste momento, mas ainda de mãos dadas.

"Então por que você está sendo grossa comigo? Eu não a forcei ir até lá falar com Jessica. Estou grato que você tenha feito, mas eu nunca pedi ou quis que você fizesse isso "

Eu deixei as suas mãos. "Eu sei. Isso não é culpa sua, Edward. Rosalie estava examinando o nosso relacionamento ou algo assim e mesmo que ela tenha começado a recuar no final, isso me fez pensar se estamos sendo tão perfeitos quanto nós pensamos que estamos."

"Nenhum relacionamento é perfeito, mas o há de errado com o nosso?"

"Como eu vou saber? Quando eu perguntei isso a ela, ela não quis me dizer."

"Então, ela sabe que algo está errado entre nós e não se preocupou em soltar, assim, sem nem mesmo te dizer o que é? Você não acha que isso soa um pouco estranho?"

"Edward. Você pode apenas ficar quieto antes que eu tenha que te pedir para sair?"

"Sem problemas." Ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele. Olhei para a porta, imaginando como essas palavras tinham mesmo saído da minha boca. Toquei a minha cabeça. Estaria o meu cérebro funcionando?

Fui direto para o quarto de Edward. Ele estava puxando os livros de sua mochila.

"Você vai estudar?"

"Sim. Isso é o que acontece quando você vai para a escola e depois trabalha o restante do dia. Você chega em casa e o tempo que você tem é para estudar." Ele olhou para mim.

Eu vacilei. "Ok, eu mereci isso. Você pode me perdoar por minha insanidade temporária?"

"Você não merece isso." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu estava apenas... chateado." Ele deu um passo em minha direção.

"Por minha causa?" Eu sorri. "Eu magoei você?"

"Por que você se orgulha disso?"

"Porque eu ainda estou um pouco insana e eu não acho que eu tenha feito isso antes... eu fiz?"

"Eu geralmente escondo a minha reação melhor."

Nós rimos.

"Então, você ainda está com muito calor para eu te abraçar?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, mas faça isso de qualquer maneira."

Nós nos abraçamos e ele beijou a minha cabeça. "Eu sinto muito que você tenha tido um dia difícil. Será que realmente te incomodou o fato de Lauren ter te chamado de gorda?"

"Não. Me incomodou que ela ainda esteja magra e ficou ali tripudiando com isso."

"Tripudiando? Existe realmente algo acontecendo com o seu cérebro, não é?"

"Talvez de alguma forma, Jessica tenha invadido a minha mente quando eu concordei em ser amiga dela."

"Isso seria um pesadelo... mas você tem certeza que não há uma parte sua que esteja com um pouco de raiva de mim porque você teve que se comprometer assim por mim? Alguns minutos atrás, você parecia realmente estar furiosa."

"Eu não sei realmente quais sentimentos são reais e quais não são. Eu sei é que eu quero começar a arrumar a minha mala do hospital apenas no caso do bebê estar pronto para sair de mim como eu estou pronta para o bebê sair."

"Ah, Bella, é isso que há de errado."

"Eu acho que é isso. Estou me sentindo normal e então, de repente tudo me irrita. Eu não estou acostumada a isso."

"Bem, obrigado, amor, por arriscar a sua sanidade mental por mim hoje. E vamos tentar não discutir sobre algum problema desconhecido entre nós só porque ele _pode_ estar ali ou não."

"Eu não vou."

"O que Rosalie disse, afinal?"

"Ela deu a entender que nós dois doamos muito de nós mesmos para o nosso relacionamento e podemos nos perder no processo. Ela nos comparou a ela e a Emmett. Como eles são um com o outro, mas ainda mantêm os seus 'eus' separados. O que você acha? Ela está certa? "

Ele empurrou meu cabelo para trás de ambos os lados do meu rosto e beijou a minha testa. "Eu não sei, Bella, mas esta é a única maneira que eu sei como ficar com você. Eu não acho que eu possa tomar uma decisão sem considerar você primeiro. Se isso significa que eu estou perdendo uma parte de mim, vou deixar essa parte alegremente se perder."

"Edward. Estou convencida de que Rosalie não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando." Eu coloquei as minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço e puxei sua cabeça para os meus lábios, porque de pé na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo era demais, e muito provavelmente perigoso, neste momento. Ele alegremente trouxe seu rosto ao meu, seus lábios nos meus, sua língua na minha.

"Eu acho que você tem que estudar agora."

"Eu tenho. Você quer ficar? Podemos comer o jantar aqui enquanto eu faço o meu dever de casa."

"Sério? Eu estou autorizada a ficar aqui enquanto você faz a sua lição de casa?"

"Agora que o sexo está fora da nossa equação, porque não?"

"Edward!"

"Eu estou apenas brincando. Venha aqui", ele disse, me puxando para perto novamente com uma mão nas minhas costas me beijando apenas o suficiente para frustrar a nós dois por causa do nosso pacto de não-sexo, mas não o bastante para empurrar qualquer um de nós para além do ponto de não retorno.

* * *

_**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**_

_Acordo de não-sexo entre os pombinhos - torceram o nariz né? Suas Pervas!_

_Eu apreciei muito o amadurecimento da Jessica, fiquei traduzindo e tensionando para o momento que ela dissesse um vigoroso 'Não' para Bella, enfim isso não aconteceu e meu coração agradece. _

_Xézus me ajude WTF foi essa que a Rose contou do Edward assumindo as culpas dela? Tsc tsc não aprovo isso, não vejo lealdade nenhuma em algo assim, vejo uma pessoa usando o que a outra pessoa tem de melhor a bondade._

_No mais o que foi mais essa da Rose? Tem gente que precisa aprender que ajuda muito quem não atrapalha viu, eles tiveram uma DR sem precisar ter!_

_E eu classifiquei essa Fic no Twitter como a 'Fic dos seus lábios nos meus e sua língua na minha'. Porque minha nossa Senhora dos beijoqueiros! Sem sexo, mas as bocas não se desgrudam!_

_Bjos_

**_Mili YLJJ_**

* * *

_Parece que a minha companheira de tradução está pegando a essência de Rosalie... para mim ela não passa de uma invejosa, que quer o que Bella e Edward têm. Mas vamos deixar Rosalie para depois... Vocês achavam que Jessica seria tão fácil? _

_Ah, e os lábios e as línguas continuarão onde estão! Kkkkk_

_Beijocas!_

_**Nai.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Sofrimento**_

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Foi uma daquelas coisas que acontecem. Você se lembra de entrar no carro e de repente você está lá, no hospital, sem qualquer lembrança de como você chegou lá, porque você estava perdida dentro da sua própria cabeça por todo o tempo. Você nem chega a notar nada por onde você passou. Sem árvores. Sem prédios. Não havia outros carros. Tudo o que você viu e sentiu foi o seu próprio pânico piscando através dos seus pensamentos.

Vinte e dois minutos. Esse foi o tempo que durou para sairmos da casa dos Cullen e irmos para o hospital.

Quatro minutos. Esse foi o tempo que Edward e eu levamos para sair da sua casa e entrarmos no seu carro.

Quarenta e sete segundos. Isso foi o quanto eu estive no telefone da cozinha dos Cullen antes que eu começar a gritar por Edward.

Era Emmett ao telefone. Emmett falava em voz alta, em rápidas palavras desordenadas.

"Edward!" Eu gritei assim que desliguei, correndo da cozinha para a sala, e para o hall de entrada. "Edward!" Gritei de novo, quase trombando nele quando ele saiu pela escada do porão.

"Bella! O que é tudo isso?"

"Nós temos que ir. Agora!" Enfiei a mão no bolso da sua calça. "Onde estão as chaves?"

"Vamos pra onde?"

"Hospital! Pegue suas chaves. Vou ligar para Alice."

Ele agarrou meus ombros, o rosto pálido, os olhos arregalados. "Bella. Pare. Me diga o que está acontecendo. É o bebê?"

"É Rosalie. Ela sofreu um acidente. Temos que ir para o hospital. Emmett está lá, sozinho. Edward! As suas chaves estão no seu quarto?"

"O - o que aconteceu? Ela está bem?" Seu aperto aumentou sobre os meus ombros.

"Eu não sei. Ela estava com seu pai e sua irmã. Estão todos machucados, eu acho. Por favor, Edward."

Ele ainda não se mexia, então eu passei por ele e comecei a subir as escadas. "Eu vou pegar as chaves. Você liga para Alice."

Ele pegou meu braço enquanto eu me aproximava do terceiro degrau. "Elas estão na cozinha. Você liga para Alice."

Sua voz era calma, lenta, mas seus movimentos foram rápidos enquanto eu me dirigi até a cozinha. Dentro de alguns segundos ele estava de volta, ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou para o carro. Eu não tenho certeza se qualquer um de nós chegou mesmo a fechar a porta da frente.

Minha mente estava correndo mais rápido do que o carro de Edward. Rosalie estaria bem? Edward estava bem? Esme estava fora comprando alguns ingredientes para preparar o jantar dos Hales hoje à noite. Será que o jantar ainda aconteceria? Quão ruim era tudo isso? Estudei Edward, seus olhos estavam contraídos, olhando pra frente, com a boca apertada. Ele não pareceu sentir a minha mão em seu braço, ele era como uma estátua ao meu lado. Meu coração estava batendo contra o meu peito tão forte que doía. Estava o seu coração batendo como o meu também?

"Edward".

Ele mudou a marcha. "Bella". Ele pegou a minha mão e a segurou contra seus lábios até que ele teve que mudar a marcha novamente.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"E você?"

Nenhum de nós respondeu a pergunta.

Menos de 30 minutos depois de eu ter recebido a ligação de Emmett, Edward e eu estávamos correndo pelo hospital em busca de Rosalie. Uma das minhas mãos agarrada a Edward, enquanto o outro braço agarrava firmemente ao final da minha barriga, como se o meu bebê cairia pra fora se eu me movesse muito rápido. Eu sabia que o meu ritmo estava atrasando Edward, e uma parte de mim queria dizer para ele ir em frente, mas eu não queria que ele me deixasse, e eu sabia que ele não iria, de qualquer maneira. Nós fomos orientados a subir para o quarto andar, ao empurrarmos as portas duplas encontramos Emmett sentado no lobby esperando, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Emmett", Edward disse. "Como ela está?"

Emmett olhou para cima, com os olhos vermelhos de preocupação e de cansaço. "Eu não sei, cara. Eles não me dizem nada. Sua mãe e seu pai estão com ela agora." Sua voz não tinha qualquer inflexão, os ombros curvados, a cabeça baixa.

"Você nem sequer a viu?"

"Não. Eu estou sentado aqui há duas horas. Estou fodidamente com tudo dormente agora." Ele estalou os dedos, talvez só para ver se ele podia senti-los. "Seu pai está aqui. Ele está tentando saber alguma informação."

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei e me sentei ao lado de Emmett. Eu agarrei as minhas próprias mãos me preparando para o que eu ouviria em seguida.

Ele colocou a mão no meu joelho enquanto falava. "Tudo o que sei é que seu pai estava levando Rose... Rose e a sua irmã para Port Angeles e, uh, ele, ele saiu da estrada e bateu em uma árvore."

Foi quando nós três olhamos para frente ao mesmo tempo. No final do corredor, nós vimos os pais de Rosalie e, alguém que deveria ser o marido de sua irmã, todos saíram de um quarto e meio que caminharam em nossa direção. Eu digo meio que caminharam porque a Sra. Hale mal podia formar os seus próprios passos, sendo apoiada por seu genro, enquanto o pai de Rosalie tropeçava, com a cabeça para baixo, atrás deles. Todos os três estavam chorando.

"Esse é o quarto de Rosalie," Emmett disse, levantando-se e apontando para a família de Rosalie que tinha acabado de sair do quarto dela. Eu me levantei com dificuldade e fui para o lado de Edward, que estava parecendo como se estivesse em transe com a imagem das pessoas fazendo o seu caminho lentamente até nós. Emmett foi o único entre nós que deu um passo a frente. Eu senti a mão de Edward e agarrei, os seus dedos eles ficaram soltos nos meus. Eu segurei seu braço com a outra mão e beijei seu ombro, depois apoiei a minha testa descansando-a contra ele, eu não conseguia olhar para cima - não até que eu ouvi a voz de Emmett.

"Ela está... machucada?"

A mãe de Rosalie balançou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto.

"Ela está ferida," disse Emmett em uma voz profunda e instável. "Mas ela ficará bem."

A mãe de Rosalie balançou a cabeça novamente, soluçando em suas mãos "I-I-Irina." Ela se virou e abraçou o marido de Irina e eles choraram juntos. O pai de Rosalie os guiou até as cadeiras no saguão e ninguém falou nada.

Carlisle se aproximou logo após eles terem se sentado, Emmett se colocou à sua frente em um instante, seguido de perto por Edward e por mim. "O que aconteceu?" Emmett perguntou.

Carlisle pôs uma mão no braço de Emmett e sussurrou: "Irina não sobreviveu", ele beliscou entre as sobrancelhas com o polegar e o indicador. Meu coração caiu para o meu estômago. "Hemorragia interna. Foi muito rápido. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Rosalie teve uma leve concussão. Fisicamente, ela vai ficar bem." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas prepare-se, Emmett, ela está longe de estar emocionalmente bem." Ele nos deu permissão para entrarmos em seu quarto e eu o vi trocando um olhar com Edward. Eu não consegui ler as suas expressões, mas eu tinha a sensação de que eles se entenderam perfeitamente.

Rosalie estava deitada de lado de frente para a janela e estava imóvel como se fosse parte da própria cama. Eu não podia nem mesmo a ver respirando, ou piscando. "Rosalie?" Emmett sussurrou, inclinando-se sobre ela. "Rose". Ele guiou o seu rosto para ele, mas ela não olhou pra ele e quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la, ela virou a cabeça novamente em direção à janela. Ele beijou a sua bochecha um par de vezes e sussurrou "Eu te amo. Rose? Olhe pra mim, Baby."

"Não."

"Vamos, Rose. Olhe pra mim."

"Vá embora!"

"Rose". Ele roçou o rosto dela com a mão – um gesto gentil que eu já o tinha visto fazer. "Baby. Eu estou aqui. Estarei aqui".

"Vá!" Com os olhos ainda na janela, ela empurrou a mão dele do seu rosto. Ele recuou alguns passos e se afundou na cadeira cinza.

Eu peguei a mão de Rosalie, e a senti segurar a minha de volta. "Eu sinto muito por sua irmã, Rosalie."

Seu rosto se moveu lentamente para se ligar ao meu. Ela estava pálida, e tinha bolsas situadas sob seus olhos, como se elas tivessem se estabelecido ali, e fossem agora uma parte permanente do seu rosto, elas eram como os braços ou as pernas, ou pior... elas eram cicatrizes profundas. Ela abriu a boca para falar algumas vezes, mas nada saiu até que ela encontrou a sua voz e me assustou com o que disse. "Com o que diabos você sente muito? Você nunca a conheceu!" Ela gritou as palavras em mim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela ainda segurava firme a minha mão. Eu apertei a sua mão para deixá-la saber que eu ainda estava lá.

"Quer dizer, eu sinto muito pelo o que você está passando."

"Você não sinta pena de mim. Eu mereço tudo o que eu estou passando. Sinta pena dela. A vida da minha irmã se foi. Sinta-se triste pela filha dela, agora órfã de mãe... por... por... toda a vida." Não houve lágrimas, só raiva, e as palavras seguintes saíram em um sussurro, "com apenas dois anos de idade."

Meus olhos estavam transbordando com generosas lágrimas suficientes por nós duas.

"Rose, querida," Edward disse. "Você não merece isso." Uma das suas mãos repousava sobre as minhas costas e esfregava suavemente. Sua outra mão penteava o cabelo de Rosalie pra trás.

"Como fodidamente não. Eu sou a razão dela ter morrido." Mais uma vez, eu esperava que ela começasse a chorar, mas em vez disso, ela apenas olhou para Edward.

"O quê?!" Emmett disse. "Você não estava nem mesmo dirigindo. Como você pode ser a culpada?"

"Emmett! Eu não quero falar sobre isso!" Ela largou a minha mão. "Todos vocês podem me deixar sozinha agora?"

"Claro, Rose," Edward disse e começamos a recuar. "Nós vamos ficar aqui fora."

"Exceto você", ela disse para Edward.

"Você quer que eu fique? E Emmett?"

"Você vai ficar ou não?" Rosalie perguntou.

"É claro."

Olhei para Emmett, cujos ombros estavam caídos novamente, a cabeça virada para o chão. Pela primeira vez, ele realmente parecia pequeno. Eu peguei a sua mão e o guiei para fora do quarto.

"Por que ela acha que a culpa é dela?" Eu perguntei assim que a porta foi fechada.

"Eu não tenho a menor ideia."

"Isso não faz sentido."

"Eu sei."

"Mas ela pareceu tão inflexível sobre isso."

"Eu sei, Bella!"

"Ok".

"Desculpe, B." Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem."

Alice correu pelas portas duplas e através do corredor, seguida por Jasper, eu fiquei imaginando quem ligou pra ela, porque eu certamente não fui. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos a respeito do estado de Rosalie, e na reação de Edward com a notícia. Isso afastou completamente da minha mente que eu deveria ter ligado para Alice, até que ela estava entre Emmett e eu.

"Como ela está? O que aconteceu?"

Eu a puxei para o meu lado para abraçá-la. Antes que eu terminasse meu movimento, ela estava rompendo pela porta de Rosalie bem quando Edward rompia saindo. Eu dei um passo em direção a ele, mas ele passou por mim, saindo direto para o saguão da sala de espera onde ele parou abruptamente na frente do pai de Rosalie.

"Como você pôde fazer algo assim com ela?" Sua voz era baixa, seu tom irritado, era quase um grunhido. Eu me aproximei por trás dele e coloquei a minha mão em suas costas como ele tinha feito por mim alguns momentos atrás.

Sr. Hale olhou para Edward. "Isso não é da sua conta, filho."

"O inferno que não é. Eu estou preocupado com Rosalie. _Ela_ é da minha conta. Você fodeu com as emoções dela lá dentro e nada disso é verdade. Ela tem dezoito anos de idade! Dezoito!"

"Edward", eu disse. Ele se virou pra mim e eu vi os seus olhos – lágrimas empoçadas, o vermelho ao redor da sua íris. "O que há de errado?"

"Ele disse... ele disse..." Edward virou-se para o Sr. Hale, enquanto eu olhava para a Sra. Hale, que estava tremendo com os soluços.

"Edward". Eu agarrei o seu cotovelo. "Pare. Não é o momento pra isso." Ele me olhou novamente com a mesma expressão, eu toquei a sua bochecha. "Vamos, Edward. Qualquer coisa que tenha sido, você não pode mudar. Este não é o momento nem o lugar. Ok?"

Ele concordou, e me permitiu levá-lo de volta para o corredor. O puxei em meus braços e ele chorou, seu corpo fazendo balançar o meu. Eu o segurei ali esfregando as suas costas e seu pescoço. "Edward. Eu sinto muito. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você não pode fazer isso na frente da mãe de Rosalie."

"Pobre Rosalie... pobre Rose."

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Emmett perguntou. "Por que a minha namorada não tem nada pra dizer a mim? O que ela te disse, Edward?"

Edward se afastou do meu abraço, olhou para mim, e ignorou Emmett. Segurei os lados do seu rosto e enxuguei as suas lágrimas com os polegares. Ele fungou quando ele levou as mãos à minha cintura. "Você não deveria estar aqui. Isso é muito estresse pra você."

"Eu não vou sair. Seria mais estressante eu esperar por você sozinha na sua casa."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e me puxou contra ele novamente. "Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu também te amo."

"Edward, porra, cara. Me responda."

Edward nos virou de modo que ele estava de frente para Emmett, mas ele não me soltou - ele me abraçou forte contra o seu peito, com os dois braços em volta de mim. "Emmett, você não quer saber disso agora. De verdade. Se eu te disser, eu não acho que o pai de Rose sairia vivo".

"Não faça isso. Não seja um idiota. E se fosse Bella lá e ela não falasse com você?"

Emmett sabia exatamente que corda puxar em Edward. "Tudo bem," Edward disse, soltando-me: "Tudo bem. Mas não aqui. Vamos lá pra fora."

Emmett olhou para a porta fechada do quarto de Rosalie. Era óbvio que ele não queria sair.

"Vamos", Edward disse, "nós vamos voltar, mas você não vai querer estar perto do pai de Rosalie quando ouvir isso. Confie em mim."

Jasper decidiu ficar e esperar por Alice. Essas foram as primeiras palavras que ele tinha soltado desde a sua chegada. "Bella", ele disse, "talvez você devesse ficar comigo."

Edward acenou com a cabeça em concordância com Jasper. Mas eu não concordei. Eu acabara de testemunhar Edward quebrar, e eu não podia deixá-lo. Eu não respondi, eu só segurei firme a mão de Edward, e ele a apertou de volta, enquanto nós três fazíamos o nosso caminho até os elevadores. Notei que Esme estava no lobby agora aguardando e com um braço em volta da Sra. Hale. Eu não a tinha visto chegar. Nós não paramos para falar com ela, no entanto.

Lá fora, Edward continuou andando até um pequeno monte gramado no meio do estacionamento onde ele finalmente parou e se virou para Emmett. "Aqui está o que Rosalie me disse. E eu não tenho ideia porque ela disse a mim e não a você. Ela não disse nada sobre você. Ela disse que antes de sair, ela e sua irmã fingiram brigar sobre quem sentaria no banco da frente. Irina disse para Rosalie ir na frente. Eles estavam no _4 Runner_* do pai de Rose, e Rosalie tinha deixado a sua bolsa na parte de trás. Ela disse que queria retocar o batom ... foi então, você esta entendendo? "

_*4 Runner – é um modelo SUV da Toyota_

Emmett assentiu.

"Ela pediu para Irina pegar a sua bolsa, mas ela estava mais longe do que o seu alcance. Irina teve que soltar o cinto de segurança e se inclinar sobre o banco para pegá-la. Rose se virou para pegar das mãos dela e, quando ela olhou para frente de novo, um cervo correu cruzando a estrada e ela engasgou. Seu engasgo fez com que o Imbecíl desviasse, e depois na sequência, perdesse o controle. O carro capotou e a próxima coisa que Rose se lembra é de ver a frente do carro toda esmagada contra uma árvore, e sua irmã não estar mais no carro."

Engoli em seco e os braços de Edward imediatamente estavam à minha volta. Ele sussurrou meu nome.

"Então é por isso que Rosalie está culpando a si mesma?" Emmett perguntou. "Porque ela pediu o maldito batom, e se assustou com um veado?"

"Talvez uma parte disso, mas Emmett, ouça. Você precisa se manter calmo. Quando eu te contar o resto, você vai ficar bem aqui onde você está."

"Edward, caralho apenas fale. Você só fazendo isso ficar pior."

Ele respirou fundo, beijou a minha cabeça e disse ao Emmett aquilo que ele queria ouvir. "Quando a família de Rose esteve em seu quarto dando a notícia da morte de Irina pra ela, seu pai disse a ela..." Ele parou e apertou os dedos contra os olhos. "Ele disse que ela sempre foi muito vaidosa e a sua vaidade foi a razão da sua irmã estar morta." As lágrimas de Edward começaram a cair apesar de seus esforços em bloqueá-las com os dedos. "Ele disse a ela que, se não fosse por ela, Irina ainda estaria viva. Ele disse isso, Emmett. Ele disse essas palavras para Rosalie. Ele disse que ela foi a razão da sua irmã estar morta."

Eu cobri a minha boca, lágrimas corriam sobre as minhas mãos enquanto eu olhava entre Edward e Emmett, que estavam ambos fervendo de raiva. Eu duvidei da minha capacidade de impedi-los de voltar para o hospital e irem atrás do Sr. Hale.

"Foda-se!" Emmett disse. "Aquele fodido?" Ele se virou – levando a mão à cabeça.

"Como ele pôde dizer algo assim pra ela?" Eu perguntei. Edward me abraçou forte.

"Eu não sei, Bella. Porra eu não sei."

"Eu tenho que vê-la," Emmett disse, ficando de frente para Edward novamente. "Você pode pedir pra ela me deixar entrar, Edward?"

"Eu vou tentar. Mas Emmett, Bella fez um ponto antes. A família de Rose está machucada. Nenhum de nós pode dizer nada para o seu pai na frente da sua mãe ou do marido de Irina."

Emmett assentiu, mas a sua mandíbula estava contraída bem como estavam os seus punhos. Assim que nós três voltamos para o hospital, Jasper e Alice se aproximaram. Alice veio direto pra mim me abraçando e nós choramos juntas. Eu gostaria de saber se Rosalie tinha dito pra ela o que ela tinha falado ao Edward, mas eu não podia perguntar.

"Edward," Jasper disse, "Rosalie está pedindo por você".

"Emmett quer vê-la", Edward disse.

"Ela não quer ver ninguém além de você", Alice disse. "Ela me fez sair, também. Ela gritou e amaldiçoou até que eu sai."

Emmett cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "O que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Eu vou falar com ela sobre você", Edward disse, em seguida, puxou meus dedos. "Venha aqui, Bella." Eu o segui e ficamos a poucos passos dos outros.

"Bella, eu tenho que ficar aqui com Rosalie. Por alguma razão, ela não quer lidar com qualquer outra pessoa, por isso não poderei sair até que ela saia, ok?"

"Eu entendo."

"Eu sabia que você entenderia." Ele me beijou. "Eu acho que você deveria ir com Jasper e Alice, e vamos tentar fazer Emmett ir com vocês, também. Ele provavelmente não vai querer. Eu sei que ele não vai, mas vamos tentar. Você precisa descansar e comer, também. Se você não quiser ficar sozinha, você pode ficar com Jasper. Ele não vai se importar."

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Se você precisar de alguma coisa, você me liga?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Você está bem, Edward?"

"Eu não sei o que significa se sentir bem neste momento, Bella. Mas eu tenho que ficar aqui por Rosalie."

Seu rosto estava tão perto do meu que eu tive que beijá-lo, e quando ele tentou acabar com o beijo eu o segui com os meus lábios. Ele segurou o meu rosto e continuou o beijo por mim. "Eu amo você", ele disse, e me beijou novamente. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, ok?"Ele me beijou uma última vez antes de voltarmos para os nossos amigos.

Emmett estava permitindo que Jasper o abraçasse. Alice estava de pé ao lado deles, olhando para baixo. Edward estava certo sobre Emmett, no entanto. Não havia nenhuma maneira que qualquer um de nós pudesse fazer para convencê-lo a sair daqui, nós seguimos na direção da caminhonete de Jasper observando ao nosso redor enquanto saíamos.

Alice se sentou no meio entre eu e Jasper, Jasper tinha seu braço ao redor dela. "Eu espero que Rosalie converse com Emmett", ele disse. "Pela sanidade de Emmett. Ele realmente está se sentindo impotente agora. E seu temperamento explosivo esta sendo direcionado para Edward. Embora ele saiba que isso é algo irracional, e por isso está tentando controlar a si mesmo, mas eu não sei quanto tempo ele pode aguentar."

"Você soube de tudo isso apenas por tocá-lo?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, Bella. Ele nos disse a maior parte disso, enquanto você estava falando com Edward. Mas sim, eu pude sentir a sua própria raiva se construindo."

"Por que você acha que ela quer Edward e não Emmett?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não tenho a menor ideia. Isso não faz nenhum sentido pra mim. O que você acha, Alice?"

"Eu não sei, também. Talvez porque Edward conhecia mais Irina. Ele as conhece desde que eles eram crianças. Emmett só a viu uma ou duas vezes." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Mas eu realmente não sei. Se eu estivesse na situação dela, você seria a única pessoa que eu gostaria, Jasper. Bella, ela conversou com você apesar de tudo?"

"Ela apenas gritou comigo", eu disse.

"Comigo também. Ela ficava me dizendo para ir embora, mas eu recusei. Ela continuou gritando e me xingando, até que eu não aguentei mais. Ela está tão irritada."

"Ela te contou o porquê?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela não me disse nada. Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e reiterei a história que Edward tinha contado para mim e Emmett. Eu, no entanto, não fui tão composta como Edward tinha sido. A minha versão da história saiu em longas pausas e lamentações. Eu senti a mão de Jasper no meu ombro.

"Bella. Bella, acalme-se, querida." No entanto ele teve que estacionar a caminhonete porque ele teve que acalmar a nós duas. A sua namorada e a namorada do seu melhor amigo, ambas estavam sob a sua responsabilidade agora. Ele colocou a mão no rosto de Alice e trouxe os olhos dela para ele. "Alice, eu sei que você ama Rosalie, mas temos que nos manter firmes, ok? Estas emoções, não são boas pra Bella agora. Você pode se acalmar, baby?" Ela passou um braço em volta de mim, encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, e ambas tentamos acalmar juntas os nossos soluços.

"Você vai vir para minha casa, Bella," Jasper disse, "Você está com fome?"

"Eu não sei." Eu não tinha pensado em comida.

Ele nos levou para pegarmos o jantar e fizemos os pedidos para viagem. Nem Alice e nem eu pudemos dizer a ele aquilo que nós queríamos, então ele apenas entrou e fez o pedido com uma variedade de alimentos de massas a hambúrgueres até a salada. Fomos para o apartamento dele e comemos no seu sofá porque ele ainda não tinha uma mesa. Ele me perguntou como eu estava me sentindo algumas vezes, no entanto ele não devia estar acreditando em mim quando eu dizia que estava tudo bem, porque depois da quarta vez, ele colocou a sua mão quente na minha barriga. E então, sorriu pra mim.

"Você está bem", ele disse.

Alice teve que ir um pouco antes da meia-noite, e eu ainda não tinha ouvido falar de Edward. Jasper perguntou se eu queria esperar lá ou ir com ele para deixar Alice em casa. Eu disse a ele que eu iria esperar, pensando que talvez eles precisassem de um pouco de privacidade."Você deveria dormir", ele disse. "Você pode usar a minha cama. Eu vou ficar no sofá."

Ele me trouxe uma camiseta e uma calça de pijama. Agradeci, porém eu não tinha a intenção de dormir na sua cama. Depois que eles saíram, eu troquei as minhas roupas pelas dele, me enrolei no sofá, e olhei para a escuridão até que meus olhos ficaram pesados e eu caí no sono. Quando acordei, alguém estava me beijando. Rolei um pouco, mas não havia muito espaço. Onde eu estava? Eu ergui a cabeça e olhei em volta, mas estava escuro demais. "Sou só eu", Edward disse. "Desculpe, eu acordei você."

"Onde estamos?" Estendi a mão para o seu braço e o puxei para mais perto.

"Na cama de Jasper. Você estava dormindo no sofá quando eu cheguei aqui, e ele insistiu que eu devia trazê-la para cá. Você precisa ficar confortável. Eu não queria assustá-la."

"Não estou assustada. Apenas desorientada. Como Rosalie está? Ela já foi pra casa?"

"Não. Ela finalmente está dormindo, e eu tinha que vir ver você. Eu não poderia ficar longe por mais tempo. Eles a liberarão no período da manhã, e eu voltarei para buscá-la."

"E Emmett? Ela falou com ele?"

Ele pegou a minha mão e a tocou com os dedos, entrelaçando-os e desentrelaçando-os com os seus. "Ela ainda se recusa a falar com qualquer um além de mim, e ela não fala muito na verdade. Ela só me deixa ficar sentado lá com ela. Emmett ficou lá, no entanto. Ele nem mesmo ficou esperando na sala de espera. Ele esteve sentado no chão, do lado de fora do seu quarto, até que eles levaram uma cadeira pra ele."

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bella, não fique chateada, ok? Eu sei que é difícil, mas tente. Aqui, deite-se." Ele puxou meu ombro até que eu estava encostada e ele estava esfregando meu braço tentando me relaxar. "Volte a dormir." Ele beijou a minha testa e meu templo uma e outra vez, até que eu estava dormindo.

"Eu te amo", eu disse, ou sonhei ter dito.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Tsc tsc tsc eu sei e tudo que é um momento super delicado, mas eu não gostei nadinha de nada dessa escolha da Rose! Nai, Nai onde tu me enfiaste kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Bjos_

**_Mili YLJJ_**

* * *

_E agora a minha companheira de tradução me xinga por causa da Rosalie! Momento delicado ou não, eu vejo o ciúme de longe ali. Pode até ser inconsciente, mas Rosalie está 'puxando' Edward para ela. Pobre Emmett. Adivinha quem resolverá a situação? Sim, a SuperBella! Mas até lá, vocês xingarão muito a dona Rosalie - juntamente com a Mili e eu, claro! Kkkkk_

_Beijo!_

_**Nai.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Silêncio**_

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Edward dormia, completamente vestido, com o braço por cima da metade do meu corpo, a perna sobre a minha coxa. Contorcendo-me debaixo de seus membros para enfrentá-lo, eu não pude deixar de sutilmente tocar ao longo da sua mandíbula. Eu beijei seu queixo, e então eu grunhi quando o bebê empurrou com um pé ou uma mão as minhas costelas.

"Bella," Edward gemeu em seu sono.

"Shh", eu disse, beijando o canto da sua boca. Seu rosto se virou, e ele plantou seus lábios nos meus. Engraçado que ele estava me beijando em seu sono, eu o beijei novamente para ver se ele iria continuar. Eu ri quando sua língua se aproximou da minha.

Meu riso o acordou e ele piscou pra mim, "O que?"

"Eu amo o jeito que você beija dormindo. É diferente. Tipo, muito lento."

"Nós estávamos nos beijando?"

"Mmm-hmmm".

"Por que paramos?"

"Eu não tenho ideia."

Ele respondeu com mais beijos. "Como você está se sentindo, Bella?" ele perguntou, mas não parou de me beijar tempo suficiente para eu dar uma resposta. "Como está o bebê?" Seu beijo continuou.

"O bebê..." Eu disse contra seus lábios, "... estava chutando as minhas costelas... e agora... o bebê está atacando a minha bexiga."

"Não vai... segure."

"Eu segurei, mas eu não posso mais."

Ele me ignorou, implacavelmente com seus beijos, e eu realmente não queria que ele parasse, mas a minha bexiga tinha outros planos. "Tudo bem", ele disse quando comecei a mexer. Ele me deixou sair com um beijo na bochecha, mas não me deixou ir muito longe antes de puxar a barra da minha camiseta.

"Isso não é meu", ele disse.

"Jasper me emprestou, e os pijamas, também."

"Eu gostaria de pedir para você os tirar, se Jasper não estivesse ali." Ele apontou para o biombo que era a única coisa que separava esta parte do apartamento da sala de estar.

"Acho que eu poderia estar usando a _sua_ camiseta se você tivesse se preocupado em retirá-la ", eu disse sobre o meu ombro no caminho para o banheiro.

Depois de aliviar-me e lavar as minhas mãos, eu comecei a sentir falta da minha escova de dentes. A de Jasper estava em uma xícara na borda da pia, lembrando-me que a minha estava a quilômetros de distância. Eu coloquei um pouco de Colgate no meu dedo e escovei os dentes.

De volta ao que se denomina quarto de Jasper, Edward sentou-se, e me puxou pelos meus quadris beijando a minha barriga. Ele parecia ter esquecido que era a camiseta de Jasper quando seus lábios a tocaram.

"A que horas você tem que pegar Rosalie?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela será liberada às 8:30h. Que horas são? Ainda está escuro." Ele pegou o telefone do seu bolso para responder a sua própria pergunta. "Antes das seis. Nós ainda devíamos estar dormindo."

"Vamos para a sua casa para tomar banho antes de termos que pegar Rosalie."

"Você vai comigo?"

"Bem, sim... ou eu poderia esperar por você."

"Não. Você deve vir." Ele pegou a minha mão. "Definitivamente venha. Pode ser bom para ela ver você lá. Além disso, eu acho que a noite passada foi tempo suficiente para passarmos separados."

"Sem mais momentos de separação", eu disse, puxando os seus dedos também. "Será que Rosalie está melhor?"

"Eu não sei. Eu tentei falar com ela sobre Emmett, mas ela não deixou, e depois ela não quis falar comigo sobre qualquer outra coisa. Cada vez que eu dizia que iria deixá-la para ela dormir, ela me impedia de sair."

"Ela não quer ficar sozinha. Eu gostaria de saber por que ela está evitando Emmett, no entanto."

"Bella". Ele trouxe seus dedos até meus braços. "Venha e se deite comigo antes de irmos. Eu preciso sentir você."

Eu o deixei me puxar para baixo na cama, minhas costas contra seu peito, seus braços envolvendo a minha barriga. "Você faz as coisas ficarem melhores", ele disse. "Se alguma coisa acontecer com você ou com o bebê, eu..."

"Shh. Não fale assim." Me virei para tocar seu rosto, e ele se virou para beijar a minha mão. "Estou feliz por Rosalie estar bem", eu disse. "Fisicamente, eu quero dizer."

"Eu também."

"É horrível, o que aconteceu com Irina, um pesadelo. Rosalie a amava; Ela queria que eu me encontrasse com ela." Minha voz falhou, e foi a vez de Edward me calar.

"Bella, não vamos falar sobre isso. Tente não pensar nisso. Eu estou tão preocupado com você. Talvez você devesse ver a Dra. Denali".

"Eu tenho uma consulta na quarta-feira, se lembra? São apenas mais três dias eu estou me sentindo bem, Edward eu sinto o mesmo ... Desconforto, de sempre, o bebê está se mexendo o tempo todo – só que agora tem o agravamento da tristeza."

"Eu sei. Isso é o que me preocupa." Ele meu deu beijos aleatórios na parte de trás do meu pescoço, seu braço apertando o meu estômago. Quando sol iluminou o apartamento, eu ainda estava nos braços de Edward, esperando ajudá-lo a passar por tudo isso apenas por estar ao seu lado, seu corpo estava curvado acompanhando o meu. Às seis horas, decidimos que era hora de irmos para que pudéssemos tomar banho e voltar para o hospital antes de Rosalie acordar.

No meio do caminho, Jasper acordou a tempo para que eu me desculpasse por ter usado a sua cama.

"Você não pegou a minha cama", ele disse, sentando-se no sofá. "Eu tive que convencer Edward para levar você até ela, porque você fica tão desconfortável com as pessoas cuidando de você. Você precisa superar isso, Bella." Alguns fios de cabelo tinham caído sobre os seus olhos. Eu me perguntava como ele podia enxergar e como ele não se sentia incomodado com isso, mas ele não os afastou.

"Sim, se incomoda", Edward disse.

"Você me carregou, sozinho, com todo esse peso extra sobre mim?"

Edward sorriu. "Você não está tão pesada, mesmo com o peso extra."

Eu me virei para Jasper. "Bem, obrigada por me ceder a sua cama. Você é um bom amigo."

"Assim como você." Jasper saiu do sofá para me dar um abraço caloroso. "Deixe-me saber quando Rosalie estiver pronta para ver as outras pessoas, Edward."

Emmett estava dormindo do lado de fora da porta de Rosalie em sua cadeira. Ele poderia ter sido confundido com um guarda do jeito que ele estava sentado, tão grande, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Sua cabeça inclinada para um lado, ele se mexeu quando nos aproximamos, dando-nos um grogue, "Hei".

"Nenhuma mudança, eu acho", Edward disse.

Emmett balançou a cabeça, olhando para o seu colo.

"Você se importa se eu entrar?" Edward perguntou.

Emmett balançou a cabeça novamente, desta vez mais lentamente.

Edward virou-se para mim, e eu disse para ele ir sem mim. Se Rosalie me quisesse ali, eu iria vê-la, mas eu não a forçaria neste momento. Quando Edward fechou a porta, eu me agachei na frente de Emmett, colocando as mãos sobre os seus joelhos. "Você já teve a oportunidade de falar com ela?"

"Não realmente. Aqui, sente no meu lugar." Ele começou a se levantar, mas eu o impedi, dizendo-lhe para ficar parado.

"Eu fiquei com ela por um tempo depois que Edward saiu", ele disse. "Ela estava dormindo, mas acordou e me viu, ela se virou – e me disse para sair do quarto dela, mas eu me recusei a deixá-la sozinha, embora ela estivesse furiosa comigo, mas eu simplesmente não consegui sair... Uma enfermeira deu algo para ajudá-la a dormir, e quando começou a fazer efeito, uma pequena parte da _minha_ Rosalie voltou. Ela me deixou segurar a sua mão e a beijá-la, mas ela não disse nada. Quando eu disse a ela que a amava, ela balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos." Ele suspirou. "Bem, eu acho que é bom que ela saiba disso, de qualquer maneira."

"É claro que ela sabe disso. Porque você dormiu aqui fora, no entanto?"

"Ela parecia tão relaxada. Eu não queria deixá-la com raiva quando ela acordasse, entende? Eu não quero adicionar mais nada à sua depressão, ou seja lá pelo que ela está passando. Como você está, B?"

"Eu estou bem. Apenas preocupada com vocês."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe muito."

Edward saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele. "Ela está se vestindo", ele disse, sua voz quase um sussurro. "Emmett... há algo que eu tenho que te falar, e não vai ser fácil de ouvir."

Emmett se sentou em sua cadeira, levando as mãos para o alto da sua cabeça, e olhou para o teto. Ele não perguntou nada. Ele apenas esperou.

"Eu praticamente implorei a ela para falar com você, mas ela não vai. Ela... uh... ela não quer ver você aqui quando sair do quarto. Eu sinto muito, cara. Eu _odeio_ dizer isso. Eu tentei mudar a sua forma de pensar, mas quando ela me disse para 'ir me foder', eu percebi que era melhor fazer o que ela tinha pedido."

Emmett cobriu o rosto, deixando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Que merda eu fiz?" Edward balançou a cabeça, puxando-me do chão para os seus braços como se ele precisasse de mim para se assegurar de que eu ainda estava lá. Eu beijei seu peito, ele beijou a minha cabeça. "Eu não acho que seja algo que você tenha feito. Talvez ela precise de tempo. Você ouviu o que o diabo do seu pai disse a ela. Ela não é ela mesma neste momento. Temos que tentar descobrir o que ela precisa e dar a ela."

Emmett balançou a cabeça, levantou-se e saiu. "Diga a ela que é seguro sair agora."

Eu pisquei as lágrimas – as minhas bochechas iriam ficar secas hoje. "Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo. Esta foi uma má ideia".

Edward colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros e trouxe seu rosto direto ao meu. "Bella, ela sabe que você está aqui e isso não importa, porque... Eu disse que ela poderia ficar conosco por alguns dias. Ela vai ter que vê-la de qualquer maneira."

"Oh". Era tudo o que eu poderia dizer. Eu não sabia como eu me sentia sobre Rosalie ficando na casa dos Cullen. Eu sabia que não dependia da minha decisão, e eu sabia que Rosalie estava passando por um momento horrível, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu podia aguentar se ela continuasse a gritar comigo a cada momento.

"Vamos lá", ele abriu a porta e me guiou para o quarto com uma mão nas minhas costas.

"Você está pronta, Rose?" ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para mim, mas não disse uma palavra. Como era possível que Rosalie aparecesse estar mais magra em apenas um dia? Isso estava em seu rosto. Talvez tenha sido a forma como ela tinha tensionado a boca e os olhos – tão inexpressiva. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer ou dizer para ela. O que seria aceitável? Dizer, Olá? Dar um abraço ou um aperto de mão? Eu dei um passo na direção dela e ela deu um passo para trás. Essa foi a minha dica para não fazer nada, além de sorrir. Ela desviou os olhos.

"Vamos, Bonitas". Edward jogou a mochila por cima dos ombros, pegou a minha mão e estendeu a outra para Rosalie. Ela a pegou.

No quarto de Rosalie, eu a observava arrumar as suas coisas. Ela não estava prestando atenção no que pegava de suas gavetas e enfiava em sua mochila. Eu sabia que não era normal para Rosalie, não se importar com o que usaria, e isso bateu forte em Edward. Sua mão estava em seu cabelo, seus olhos caindo para o chão como se ele não pudesse mais assistir aquilo. Eu o segurei por sua cintura, e seu braço apertou o meu ombro, acolhendo-me contra ele.

O pai de Rosalie não estava em casa. Sua mãe estava na sala de estar com o seu genro e neta. Rosalie ignorou a todos, flutuando, reunindo tudo o que precisava, como se ela não pudesse ver ninguém, e nenhum de nós pudesse vê-la também, como se ela não estivesse ali, como se ela fosse um fantasma.

A menina tropeçou em seu caminho e caiu na minha frente, ela olhou para cima com seus redondos olhos azuis, e esticou os braços. Eu acariciei a sua cabeça. "Eu sinto muito, eu não consigo erguer você." Eu apontei para a minha barriga dando a ela uma desculpa que ela possivelmente não podia entender. A Sra. Hale veio e a pegou.

"Rosie, você não tem que ir, querida. Fique aqui conosco." Ela pegou a mão de sua filha e tentou afastar as lágrimas dos olhos próprios olhos marejados, mas isso não estava funcionando. "Nós amamos você. Nós queremos você aqui. O seu pai não quis dizer o que disse. Você sabe disso. O que aconteceu ontem não teve nada a ver com você." Eu tive que desviar o olhar quando a primeira lágrima desceu pelo rosto da Sra. Hale.

Rosalie não respondeu de nenhuma forma. Ela olhou para Edward, que disse: "Isso vai ser apenas por alguns dias. Rosalie estará de volta."

Lá fora, fizemos o nosso caminho, ladeados por roseiras, o solo completamente carregado de pétalas - era uma explosão de vida e cor. Rosalie continuava se movendo como um zumbi. Eu coloquei a mão em seu braço apenas para deixá-la saber que eu estava lá, se ela precisasse de mim. Aparentemente, ela não precisava. Ela se virou para mim e disse as primeiras palavras que eu a ouvi dizer por toda a manhã. "Não me conforte, Bella. Eu não quero isso."

Eu puxei a minha mão, e ela pegou o braço de Edward com ambas as mãos, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto eles continuaram a andar em direção ao Fusca de Edward. Ela queria conforto, ela precisava, mas ela não estava permitindo que isso viesse de ninguém mais, só de Edward.

"Está tudo bem, Rosalie," Edward disse. "Bella só esta preocupada com você. Nós todos estamos."

Abrindo a porta do carro, eu comecei a empurrar o banco para frente para que eu pudesse sentar na parte de trás, quando Rosalie me parou. Ela me puxou para fora suavemente pelo ombro, e entrou no carro.

Edward fechou o capô, se aproximou de mim, beijando meus lábios. "Por favor, não tome isso como pessoal, Bella", ele sussurrou. "Isso vai ser extremamente difícil para mim se a presença dela estiver incomodando você. Você está bem, amor?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, forçando um sorriso para ele. Ele me abraçou e beijou a curva do meu pescoço, e isso ajudou. Foi tão bom estar em seus braços no momento que eu não queria soltá-lo, mas eu não tinha escolha. Rosalie estava esperando no banco de trás, sozinha, semelhante a uma criança do jeito como ela olhava para nós. Eu levei uma mão para o meu estômago e sussurrei: "Masen." O gesto foi automático, e surpreendeu-me que, ver Rosalie ali daquele jeito me fez pensar em Masen. _C__huta contra a minha mão_, eu quis, mas o bebê permaneceu imóvel.

Edward se afastou, deixando a casa de Rosalie para trás - no passado. Parecia que um de nós, do nosso pequeno grupo sempre estava fazendo as malas e fugindo. Eu gostaria de saber se Alice seria a próxima. Eu esperava que não.

Através do espelho lateral, eu podia ver Rosalie olhando para fora da janela, olhando para o céu. O que se passava por sua mente? Ela estava tentando esquecer, ou ela estava caindo cada vez mais em sua escuridão de culpa e arrependimento? Será que ela nunca seria ela mesma novamente, ou será que ela continuaria a ser uma nova versão de si mesma? Uma que todos nós teríamos que nos acostumar, incluindo a própria Rosalie. Talvez isso fosse algo que todos nós sofríamos - tornando-se novas versões de nós mesmos ao longo da nossa vida. Porém nós, talvez, passássemos por essa transição durante os longos períodos de tempo, enquanto outros tinham que passar assim instantaneamente para o seu novo universo, totalmente desconhecido.

Isso me lembrou da minha mais recente mudança, a minha mão tocou o meu estômago. Por causa do bebê, eu estava mudando um pouco a cada dia. Daqui a um mês, eu seria alguém novo - uma mãe. O que será que eu teria sido se não tivesse Masen? Eu mal conseguia me lembrar quais as sensações da velha eu. Da Bella que vivia com o seu pai e ria com a sua mãe. A Bella que era despreocupada e brincalhona. Essa Bella se foi. Essa antiga Rosalie se foi também?

Edward pegou a minha mão e a segurou contra o seu peito, como se tivesse lido a minha mente, ou sentido a minha tensão, ou talvez ele simplesmente precisasse de mim do jeito que eu precisava dele.

Na casa dos Cullen, Rosalie foi direto para o sofá, deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Edward me levou até a cozinha.

"Aqui está o que eu penso", ele disse. "Devemos ir falar com o seu pai e pedir a sua permissão para compartilharmos um quarto. Obviamente, eu quero isso de qualquer maneira, mas desta forma Rosalie pode usar o seu quarto e você ficará comigo. A pior coisa que pode acontecer é ele dizer, não, certo? Nesse caso, eu vou deixá-la ficar com o meu quarto, e eu vou dormir na sala de estar. O que você acha?"

"Isso é bom, Edward, mas o que vamos fazer, deixar Rosalie sozinha, enquanto vamos até o meu pai?"

"Nós não podemos fazer isso."

"Eu acho que vou sozinha e pergunto para ele", eu disse, com um suspiro de frustração. Eu não tinha a intenção de soar tão irritada, mas era assim que eu me sentia. Eu não estava confortável tendo essa conversa com o meu pai, e agora eu tinha que fazer isso sozinha, sem as palavras racionais de Edward.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, mas não podemos deixá-la ou forçá-la a vir com a gente."

"É provavelmente melhor para ela que eu não fique por perto, hoje, de qualquer maneira."

"Não. Não pense assim. Você pertence aqui, não importa o que aconteça." Ele levantou meu queixo e beijou a minha testa. "Jamais o melhor é você não estar por perto."

Eu balancei a cabeça, porque eu sentia o mesmo com relação a ele. "E a escola? Ela vai para a escola? Porque você vai, e então nós duas ficaremos sozinhas juntas. Eu não sei o que faz...?"

"Não", Rosalie disse, entrando na cozinha. "Eu não vou para a escola amanhã, e eu não sei quando eu vou voltar. Se você tem alguma dúvida, me pergunte. Não fale sobre mim pelas minhas costas."

"Rosalie," eu disse, "você parece chateada quando eu falo com você."

"Eu não gosto quando você tenta me consolar. Há uma diferença nisso."

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão. Ela queria que eu agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu não tinha certeza se eu podia fazer isso, mas eu tentaria.

"Você pode ficar com o meu quarto", eu disse a ela pegando as minhas chaves da gaveta da cozinha. "Eu estou indo para o meu pai."

"Espere, o quê?" Edward disse. "Você não vai passar a noite lá, não é? Bella, não..."

"Não, eu voltarei hoje à noite. Se meu pai não der a sua aprovação para esse nosso acordo, eu vou ficar com a sua cama e você ainda pode ficar com o sofá. Meu pai trabalha no turno da noite, aos domingos, então eu estarei de volta para o jantar."

"Tudo bem. Parece bom."

Eu finalmente tinha o meu carro de volta e dirigi até o meu pai. Mesmo que já tivesse com ele há alguns dias, eu ainda estava me acostumando com a sensibilidade de como os novos freios eram. Um simples toque e a caminhonete parava. Quanto mais perto eu chegava da casa do meu pai, mais os meus nervos tremiam. Pior do que a pergunta que eu tinha que fazer - que era uma pergunta difícil por si só - era que, ultimamente, parecia que cada vez que fazia uma visita a ele, eu tinha um favor a pedir. Eu gostaria de poder empurrar isso novamente, mas a procrastinação não era mais uma opção. Eu fiz questão de fazer uma ligação para ele antes de sair, no entanto. Agora que ele estava namorando Sue, eu não queria fazer uma surpresa para ambos novamente.

Meu pai estava cortando a grama quando eu estacionei. Eu dei a ele um aceno, bamboleando em sua direção. Minhas costas doíam, e isso aumentou a minha irritação. Tentei engolir. Não era hora de ser mal-humorada. Ele me disse que estava quase terminando e que me encontraria lá dentro.

A sua casa estava impecável, melhor do que quando eu morava com ele. Não havia nem mesmo a poeira na TV. Isso me fez pensar se Sue a tinha limpado, e _que_ me fez pensar em quantas vezes ela esteve por aqui.

"Como você está, Bella?" meu pai disse, enxugando a testa, e então me ofereceu um abraço suado.

"Você está ficando sério com Sue?"

"O que te fez perguntar isso?" Ele franziu a testa e deu um passo para trás, deslizando as mãos nos bolsos traseiros.

"Tudo está muito limpo."

Ele riu. "Você é muito observadora." Não foi uma resposta direta, mas eu decidi não forçar o assunto. "Você está bem", ele disse. "Ficando bem grande, não é?"

"Você notou". Eu não pude esconder o meu sarcasmo, mas me peguei a tempo para parar com os comentários rudes. Eu levei as minhas mãos para o meu estômago. "Quero dizer, sim, o bebê está crescendo."

"E a sua amiga, Rosalie, como ela está?"

"Você já ouviu falar?"

"Bella, eu sou chefe de polícia, e às vezes você esquece como esta cidade é pequena."

"Ela não está lidando bem com tudo. Ela vai ficar na casa dos Cullen por alguns dias."

"Pobrezinha". Ele abaixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a para trás e para frente, com as mãos nos quadris.

"Vamos nos sentar", eu disse. E isso foi tudo o que eu disse. Eu não olhei para ele, também. Olhei para os meus joelhos, para o chão, peguei a uma costura solta na ponta do sofá.

"Bella. Você está nervosa. Você quer alguma coisa."

"Não. Quero dizer... o que eu quero é hum... a sua permissão para uma coisa."

Ele riu. "Você nunca pediu minha permissão para nada, e agora que você está vivendo em outro lugar e precisa da minha permissão? O que seria isso? Eu tenho que assinar alguma coisa?"

Eu cobri meu rosto e apertei a minha cabeça rindo. "Pai". Eu olhei para ele. "Edward e eu queremos... eu quero..."

"O que você quer fazer?"

"Compartilhar um quarto... com ele." Minhas palavras saíram vomitadas, de forma tão rápida, uma em cima da outra, eu não teria ficado surpresa se elas fossem ininteligíveis. "Porque, você sabe, o bebê vai estar aqui em breve, e seria mais fácil se estivéssemos no mesmo quarto para a sua alimentação tarde da noite e as trocas, e Rosalie seria capaz de ficar com o meu quarto pelos dias que ela vai ficar lá. Então, o que você acha? Se você achar que não, tudo bem, mas eu estou com quase 18 mesmo, então... "

"Bella. Esta não é uma pergunta que você possa fazer ao seu pai. Você é a minha garotinha. A resposta a esta pergunta sempre será, não. Isso não importa se você tenha 17 ou 37. Tanto quanto eu esteja pré avisado, para mim você sempre terá o seu próprio quarto onde quer que você viva. Você se mudou. Você vai ter um bebê. Você está noiva. Neste momento, eu acredito que você vai ter que fazer a sua próprias escolhas."

"Então isso é um sim? Carlisle e Esme precisam de um sim."

"Você diga para Carlisle e para Esme que eu disse que eu confio em você para tomar suas as próprias decisões."

"Ok".

"Porque algumas coisas entre pai e filha se limitam a se saber apenas minimamente o básico."

Eu balancei a cabeça. E então nós ficamos desconfortavelmente em silêncio novamente de tal forma que meus dedos continuaram a mexer na costura solta do sofá de um jeito ainda pior. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo me distrair oferecendo ao meu pai uma cerveja, porque ele estaria trabalhando esta noite.

Finalmente, ele quebrou o silêncio perguntando como a minha caminhonete estava funcionando, e conversamos por uns bons vinte a trinta minutos sobre a minha caminhonete, sobre Arnie, e quanto tempo levou para consertá-la.

Esme e Carlisle estavam na casa de Rosalie enquanto Rosalie estava na deles. Ela e Edward estavam jantando quando eu voltei, nenhum deles falava. O cabelo de Rosalie pairava sobre as costas da cadeira todo desarrumado, com ondas emaranhadas. Eu nunca tinha visto ele assim e queria escovar pra ela.

"Bella". Edward disse, levantando-se para pegar a minha mão e me levar ao redor do balcão. "Você está com fome? É só KFC hoje a noite."

Do outro lado do balcão, eu olhei em seus olhos e assenti. Ele sabia que não era uma resposta à sua pergunta sobre o jantar e ele sorriu para mim, me abraçando e beijando o meu rosto e pescoço até que ambos rimos e Rosalie olhou por sobre o balcão para nós. Nós paramos. Edward serviu em meu prato batatas, milho, frango e purê, e eu me sentei com eles, comendo e compartilhando do seu silêncio.

Rosalie não tinha feito mais que três garfadas quando anunciou que tinha terminado e pediu permissão para tomar um banho. Eu a segui para cima, e entreguei a ela uma toalha do armário e liguei o chuveiro para ela.

"Você vai me despir, também?"

Eu não respondi. Se ela estivesse sendo a velha Rosalie, eu teria dado a ela um sarcástico "sim". Em vez disso, eu saí do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim, e então apertei a minha orelha contra ela, escutando. Eu esperei ouvir um choro ou um fungado. Se ela começasse a chorar, eu me certificaria de que ela não ficasse sozinha, ela gostando ou não. Nenhum som , então eu voltei lá para baixo.

Edward já havia colocado os restos da comida na geladeira e limpado o seu e o lugar de Rosalie, mas ele se sentou comigo enquanto eu terminava de comer. Eu tirei a pele da galinha por ser muito gordurosa a jogando em meu prato.

"Emmett veio aqui mais cedo", Edward disse. "Rosalie me amaldiçoou por deixá-lo entrar. Tirando isso, ela ficou tranquila. Eu nunca a vi tão silenciosa. O que você acha do que devo fazer por ela? Eu não sei, Bella."

"Eu acho que você já está fazendo, Edward. Ela não quer ninguém além de você para oferecer conforto a ela. Ela encontra isso quando precisa. Isso é tudo que você pode fazer."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Então seu pai disse que sim?"

"Mais ou menos. Ele disse que isso dependeria de mim."

"Foi tão fácil assim?"

"Eu não disse que foi fácil. Foi estranho como o inferno, mas estou feliz que tenha acabado, e eu estou contente que nós não teremos que dormir sozinhos novamente."

"Eu também." Sua mão se aproximou do meu antebraço. "Bella, eu preciso falar sobre uma coisa, mas eu não quero incomodá-la."

"Fala", eu disse.

Ele olhou para mim como se estivesse tentando tomar uma decisão, o polegar acariciando o interior do meu braço. "Você já tentou fumar um cigarro?"

Eu fiz uma careta para ele, sem saber onde ele queria chegar. Será que ele queria fumar? Então eu ficaria surpresa por não sabermos isso um do outro. Tanto quanto eu conhecia Edward, sempre havia mais para se aprender. "Não. E você?"

"Sim. Rosalie e eu tentamos quando tínhamos treze anos."

"Tudo bem. É isso que você queria contar? Isso é um daqueles momentos de confessar os erros ou algo assim?" Eu ri, mas ele não o fez. Ele estava completamente sério.

"Não." Ele retirou sua mão do meu braço e recostou-se na cadeira. "Irina era seis anos mais velha do que nós, e ela fumava. Rosalie roubou um cigarro da bolsa da sua irmã e nós o levamos para fora para experimentá-lo. Eu dei a primeira tragada, e então ela deu uma tragada e começou a tossir. Irina pareceu vir do nada, e começou a gritar conosco quebrando o nosso cigarro. Ela falou e falou sobre o quanto nós éramos muito jovens, e não sabíamos que aquilo causava câncer. E nos perguntou se queríamos morrer de câncer como a sua avó."

Ele fez uma pausa, e eu balancei a cabeça, incitando-o a continuar.

"Rosalie correu para dentro de casa, jogou a bolsa de sua irmã no sofá, tomando cada cigarro até o último, quebrando todos eles e os atirou no vaso sanitário. Irina estava gritando com ela novamente, mas ela gritou de volta com Irina que estava fumando todos os dias, e fez a _ela_ a pergunta de quanto a morrer de câncer?

"Eu segui Rosalie para fora novamente. Ela se sentou no cimento por um longo tempo. Eu quase já tinha esquecido, mas depois ela me perguntou como eu achava que eu morreria. Eu lhe disse que não tinha ideia. Ela perguntou por que as pessoas tinham de passar pela morte assim. Por que todo mundo não poderia apenas morrer durante o sono - adormecendo e nunca mais acordando ".

"Você acha que isso está em sua mente agora?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu sei que está. Ela me lembrou disso no hospital esta manhã. Ela me perguntou por que ela se preocupou em quebrar os cigarros da sua irmã, em primeiro lugar, se ela só acabaria..." Ele olhou para baixo, contraiu os olhos e um pouco os lábios como se estivesse sentindo dor.

"O que?" Eu peguei a mão dele. "Acabar como?"

"Por matá-la, de qualquer maneira." Ele cobriu os olhos com as duas mãos, mantendo-os assim enquanto falava. "Me desculpe, eu dizer isso a você, Bella. Eu tinha que por isso para fora. Eu não podia mais guardar isso."

Tirei as suas mãos do seu rosto. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu estou bem. Você deve falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa."

Ele apertou os meus dedos. "Por que eu não consigo fazê-la entender que a porra da culpa na é dela?"

"Eu não sei. Como você se sentiria se estivesse nessa situação? Eu conheço você, Edward. Você se sentiria responsável, mesmo que você não fosse."

"Sim, eu provavelmente me sentiria. Mas ela não é responsável e não seria tão ruim se seu pai não tivesse - Às vezes eu me pergunto se não teria sido melhor se o pai dela tivesse morrido no acidente, ao invés de Irina. Eu sei que parece nojento, mas tudo está muito pior por causa dele."

"Quem sabe se ele não está se sentindo da mesma forma." Eu me mudei para o colo de Edward. Ele teve que afastar a cadeira mais distante da mesa para criar espaço para mim. Peguei suas mãos e as coloquei no meu estômago. "Quando eu estou chateada, isso me faz sentir melhor. Toque o Bebê. Toque Masen."

Ele me deu uma risadinha, e abaixou-se para beijar o meu estômago, então descansou sua bochecha lá. "Você está certa", ele disse, "me faz sentir melhor. Você e Masen."

Passamos alguns momentos relaxantes um contra o outro antes de limparmos a mesa, lavarmos os pratos e nos dirigirmos para cima. Rosalie estava fora do banheiro a minha porta do quarto estava fechada.

Edward bateu os nós dos seus dedos na porta. "Rose? Deixe-me saber se você precisar de mim."

Não houve resposta por isso continuamos indo para o seu quarto, agora o nosso quarto, e ambos sorrimos. Foi estranho me sentir feliz por nós e triste por Rosalie ao mesmo tempo.

Nós nos preparamos para a cama, escovamos os dentes juntos em seu banheiro, cuspimos juntos na pia, em seguida, aconchegamo-nos no centro da cama, onde poderíamos ficar a noite toda juntos sem a preocupação de acordar sozinhos na parte da manhã.

"Bem-vinda à minha cama", Edward disse, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Obrigada."

"Você está confortável?"

"Mesmo com uma barriga maior que uma melancia, eu estou mais confortável do que eu estive em um longo tempo."

"Você sente falta da sua nuvem?"

"Você é a minha nuvem. Além disso, você vai trazer a minha nuvem para cá quando Rosalie não precisar mais dela."

Ele riu. "Sim, eu vou. Boa noite, minha Bella."

"Boa noite".

Eu tinha apenas começado a cair no sono quando houve uma batida na porta.

"Você está acordado?" Era a voz de Rosalie, silenciosa e rouca. Nós dois respondemos que sim, e nos sentamos. Ela abriu a porta e ficou ali como uma estátua. "Eu não consigo dormir. É tão escuro e silencioso quando meus olhos estão abertos, mas quando eu os fecho, tudo fica muito barulhento."

"O que fica muito barulhento?" Edward perguntou.

"A minha mente."

"Venha aqui", ele disse, dando tapinhas na cama ao lado dele. Ela fechou a porta e sentou-se. "Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não." Ela estava de costas para ele, com as pernas penduradas sobre o lado da cama, com o pescoço curvado.

Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro e eu o vi agarrá-lo, mantendo-a, em seguida, descansando a cabeça contra ela.

"Você está cansada?" ele perguntou.

"Sim".

"Mas você não pode dormir?"

Ela não respondeu.

"Você quer dormir aqui com a gente?"

Ela não respondeu novamente. Edward a guiou para deitar a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Ele a cobriu, e ela puxou o edredom ao seu redor enquanto ele afastava o cabelo do rosto dela. "Durma um pouco, Rose. Bella e eu estamos bem aqui, e nós te amamos. Não há nada para se preocupar."

Ele se virou para mim, me puxou para perto, compartilhando o meu travesseiro. "Você está bem?" ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Tem certeza?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. Ele não precisava se preocupar com nós duas. A mão dele passou por minha face e ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Você é tudo pra mim", ele sussurrou. Adormecemos assim, seus lábios ainda bem entre os meus olhos.

Uma hora se passou, talvez duas, e Rosalie falou novamente, acordando nós dois. "Edward". Ela sussurrou primeiro, e então falou um pouco mais alto, "Edward, esta muito silencioso. Muito fodidamente silencioso."

"Rosalie...", ele virou-se para encará-la. "Tem certeza que você não quer falar?"

Eu ainda estava deitada, e não podia ver Rosalie sobre Edward. Eu trouxe a minha mão para as suas costas, oferecendo conforto da única maneira que eu podia. "

'Rose," ele disse, "você se lembra do dia que nos conhecemos? "

Ele não esperou por ela responder - ela provavelmente não teria, de qualquer maneira.

"A sua família veio jantar, e a primeira coisa que você me disse foi que nunca poderíamos ser amigos porque os meninos fedem. Eu disse que não fedia, mas você disse que só as meninas podiam sentir o cheiro. Durante algum tempo, Eu acreditava que havia uma possibilidade – de que os meninos exalavam algum mau cheiro que só as meninas podiam sentir e eu fiquei com medo de ficar muito perto de você naquela noite, eu não queria que você me cheirasse. Mas depois do jantar, você veio até mim... e cheirou o meu ombro. Você disse, 'Você não cheira tão mal. "Eu entendi que era a sua maneira de me dizer que _poderíamos_ ser amigos. Você se lembra disso?"

Desta vez, ele esperou pela resposta dela, mas ela não deu.

"Você me chamou de Edward Cullen por mais tempo. Até que estávamos com cerca de nove anos, eu achava que era como se você precisasse me diferenciar de algum outro Edward. Você dizia, 'Edward Cullen, venha aqui', e eu ia. Eu não sei se era por você, ou da forma como você dizia o meu nome, mas eu fazia o que você me dizia para fazer. "

"Você não brincava com as minhas bonecas", Rosalie disse, e sua voz pareceu atordoar Edward que ficou em silêncio. O quarto ficou em silêncio por pouco tempo - apenas com os sons da nossa respiração.

"Isso está certo", ele disse. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "De jeito nenhum você poderia me fazer brincar com suas bonecas. E isso te deixava tão brava, que você as atirava em mim."

Ele parou de novo, como se esperando por outra resposta, e então se virou para mim quando não houve resposta. Eu sorri para ele porque a sua história me tocou. Eu não tinha certeza se ele podia ver o meu sorriso no escuro, então eu trouxe a minha mão em seu peito, onde ele cobriu a minha mão com a sua. Ele descansou a cabeça em meu travesseiro novamente, mas, antes de adormecer, ele fez a Rosalie mais uma pergunta: "Tudo ainda está muito silencioso?"

"Sim".

Edward saiu da cama e colocou um CD. Era Debussy, o mesmo de quando eu tive o meu colapso, há sete meses.

Naquela noite, na primeira noite que Edward e eu oficialmente tínhamos permissão para compartilharmos um quarto juntos, nós o compartilhamos com Rosalie. Eu adormeci nos braços de Edward, mas eu não pude ter certeza se qualquer um dos dois chegou a dormir.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Gente eu quis matar a Rose aqui e estou temerosa que esta vontade irá piorar drasticamente nos próximos capítulos!_

_Eeee Bella você tem um elevador de via expressa pra subir pro céu, quanta paciência!_

_No mais, entre ameaças via twitter e autorização da Nai pra eu passar a foice no pescoço dessa loira sofrida, marcada, eu sei compreendo a dor e bla bla, masssss eu fiquei com raiva dela sim! Continuamos por aqui._

_Bjos_

**_Mili YLJJ_**

* * *

_Mili não deixou nada para eu dizer... claro, eu tenho umas palavras bem coloridas para a "Loira Sofrida", mas... deixa pra lá. Acho que a 'santa paciência' de Bella está me irritando mais no momento. Kkkk_

_Beijos!_

**_Nai._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Eu sei que faz tempo, mas eu meio que desanimei com essa fic... vocês nãos comentam, eu acho que vocês não estão interessados, meu interesse em postar despenca, enfim... é uma bola de neve. Mas, eu acho que vale à pena continuar, primeiro porque a história é linda e segundo, se eu pedi a autorização para a autora para traduzi-la, devo me manter firme no meu propósito. Mas o apoio de vocês seria muito bem vindo!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Conforto**_

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Na parte da manhã, eu acordei com olhos verdes olhando para mim. "Você estava me observando dormir?"

"É calmante para mim."

"Onde está Rosalie?"

"Ela voltou para o seu quarto antes do sol nascer. Sinto muito que ela tenha dormido conosco na nossa primeira noite."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Edward. Ela precisa de você."

"Você precisa de mim, também. Você me disse isso, enquanto dormia." Ele passou um dedo pelo meu nariz.

"Eu fiz? O que eu disse?"

"Você disse, 'Não me deixe, Edward. Eu preciso de você." Você acha que eu vou deixar você? Eu nunca irei. Sei que não é fácil para você, ter Rosalie se tornando uma parte da nossa dinâmica neste momento. Fico imaginando como isso deve ser para você. Se você tivesse um cara como melhor amigo e tivesse que ajudá-lo ou algo assim, eu não tenho certeza se eu poderia ser tão gracioso assim quanto você. "

"Rosalie acha que não tem mais ninguém, e ela é minha amiga também. Edward, não se sinta dividido entre nós, ok? Eu entendo que você tem que ajudá-la. Eu não estou questionando o seu compromisso comigo em tudo. Foi apenas um sonho".

"Por que você é tão perfeita?" Ele me beijou.

"Eu não sou."

"Sim... você é." Ele me beijou novamente.

"Rosalie me ouviu?"

"Ela pode ter ouvido. Eu não acho que ela tenha dormido."

Eu cobri meu rosto.

"Não se sinta constrangida. Eu sonho com você, também. E considerando os meus sonhos, é bom que eu não fale durante eles."

Eu ri, e ele me abraçou. "Você está na minha cama", ele disse. "Nossa cama."

"E eu estive aqui a noite toda."

Ele beijou a minha garganta, meu pescoço e atrás da minha orelha. "E você vai estar nela por todas as noites."

"Você tem que se preparar para a escola", eu respirei.

"Mmm... Bella, a sua voz. Você gosta disso?" Seus beijos viajaram pelo meu pescoço indo para a minha clavícula.

Eu o empurrei. "Você sabe que eu gosto. Não me provoque."

Ele beijou meus lábios antes de se levantar e vestir uma camiseta. "Vamos lá. Vamos verificar Rose".

Encontramos Rosalie lá embaixo na mesa da cozinha. Esme estava fazendo ovos mexidos para todos nós e conversando alegremente. Ela me lembrava de _June Cleaver_* ou _Donna Mills_** com a forma de como seu cabelo estava todo preso para cima, e ela já estava vestida com uma saia justa, blusa e salto para o trabalho. Enquanto nenhum de nós sequer tinha tomado banho ainda.

*_June Cleaver - é um personagem principal da comédia americana de televisão __Leave It to Beaver__ . June e seu marido, Ward, são invocados frequentemente como exemplo dos pais suburbanos arquetípicas da década de 1950._

_**Donna Mills - é uma atriz e produtora norte-americana. Ela é mais conhecida por seu mandato de nove anos como Abby Cunningham no horário nobre da novela Knots Landing, e por seu papel como Clint Eastwood namorada no filme Play Misty for Me._

Edward e eu puxamos nossas cadeiras as colocando juntas e nos sentamos entrelaçando os braços um no outro como costumávamos fazer na escola. O que aconteceu com a família de Rosalie tinha instilado em nós uma necessidade de estarmos próximos constantemente. Sua mão estava na minha barriga, sentindo cada movimento do bebê.

Quando eu arrisquei um olhar para Rosalie, eu não consegui desviar o meu olhar. Os círculos sob seus olhos estavam mais escuros, mais profundos, e sua expressão em branco. Partiu meu coração vê-la assim. Eu queria abraçá-la tão forte, mas ela nunca aceitaria isso de mim, então eu abracei Edward, que me apertou de volta.

Nenhum de nós falou sobre Rosalie passar a noite em nossa cama, mas ela continuou a dormir com a gente pelas próximas duas noites. Ela sempre começava a noite no meu antigo quarto, tentando dormir sozinha, mas ela acabava na cama de Edward antes da meia-noite. Na segunda noite, ela bateu timidamente como tinha feito pela primeira vez, mas na terceira noite, ela caminhou na ponta dos pés, com cuidado para não nos acordar, mesmo Edward e eu estando acordados. E cada vez que ela subia na cama, ele sussurrava a pergunta, "Você está bem, Bella?" Eu balançava a cabeça, e ele me beijava e me dizia que eu era tudo. Adormecíamos com a respiração no rosto um do outro.

Na manhã do funeral da sua irmã, Rosalie se recusou a ir. Nós não poderíamos argumentar com ela, porque ela começaria a gritar e xingar, e testemunhar uma Rosalie assim era pior do que testemunhar o seu silêncio.

No seu quarto, com a parte inferior do seu corpo envolto em uma toalha, Edward sugeriu que eu ficasse em casa com Rosalie em vez de assistir ao funeral. "Eu não quero ver você chateada ou triste, de qualquer maneira", ele disse.

Eu concordei. Eu era a única que não conheceu Irina, e que não era muito próxima da família de Rosalie, então eu fiquei com ela.

Eu andei com Edward até o seu carro para dar o meu beijo de despedida. O sol da manhã estava escondido, como de costume, e as nuvens negras ameaçavam chuva, como de costume. "Mantenha sua distância dela", ele disse. "Você está aqui, caso ela precise de você, mas você não é obrigada a preencher o seu vazio. Eu não quero que ela pire com você. Estarei de volta logo após o término, ok?"

Ele estava tão preocupado sobre como o estresse podia afetar a minha gravidez que eu não podia discutir com ele, e eu pretendia fazer exatamente o que ele tinha me pedido. Eu balancei a cabeça e arrumei a sua gravata. Eu não queria deixá-lo ir. Ele levou a sua mão até a minha e a empurrou para baixo fazendo a gravata escorregar pelos meus dedos. Ele descansou o rosto contra o meu, nossos narizes se tocando. "Eu estarei de volta em breve, Bella. Tenho que ir agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça contra sua testa, com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Eu gostaria de poder mantê-las escondidas, porque já era difícil o suficiente ele ter que deixar Rosalie neste dia, de todos os dias, ele não precisava que eu acrescentasse mais sentimento de culpa nele. Ele deu um passo para trás e olhou para mim. "Você vai ficar bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, prendendo a respiração e segurando as minhas lágrimas.

"Você não está falando."

"Vá", eu disse, lutando para manter a voz firme. "Você vai se atrasar."

Ele entrou no carro, fechou a porta, dando-me um último olhar antes de ir embora. Eu me virei e deixei minhas lágrimas derramarem. Eu não poderia imaginar o que Rosalie devia estar sentindo, e ela não estava me permitindo ajudá-la a passar por isso. Eu estava presa pelas barras que ela tinha colocado entre nós. Minha necessidade constante em confortá-la, convencê-la de que nada disso era culpa dela causou a formação de um nó no meu estômago. Esse nó crescia mais e mais aumentado cada vez que eu via o rosto inexpressivo de Rosalie. O vento soprou e tocou as minhas costas, como se estivesse me empurrando em direção a casa.

Eu fui atraída para Rosalie – trancada no meu antigo quarto. Eu colei a minha orelha na porta como eu tinha feito algumas noites atrás, quando ela tinha tomado banho. Mais uma vez, só o sufocante silêncio estava do outro lado. Eu a abri devagar e espiei dentro. As cortinas de seda estavam fechadas, mas mesmo através da escuridão eu pude ver que ela estava dormindo, agarrada a um dos vestidos de maternidade da sua irmã em seu rosto. Apesar da minha promessa a Edward, fui obrigada a ir até ela. Deitei-me na cama, colocando uma mão em seu braço, com um aperto muito sutil. Em seu sono, ela trouxe uma mão para cobrir a minha. Eu permaneci assim ali até eu a sentir se mexer, então saí do quarto tão silenciosamente quanto tinha entrado.

Rosalie não saiu do meu quarto até que Edward retornou. Mas ele não veio sozinho. Jasper e Alice entraram atrás dele, e Emmett, trás de todos eles. Estavam todos tão silenciosos que, enquanto descíamos as escadas, nem Rosalie nem eu poderíamos ter conhecimento que havia alguém lá embaixo. Abracei Edward e beijei o lado de seu pescoço.

"Como você está, amor?" ele perguntou, devolvendo o meu abraço.

Eu não poderia dizer que eu estava bem, então tudo o que eu disse foi: "Você está de volta."

Alice foi a única pessoa a dizer alguma coisa para Rosalie.

"O funeral foi lindo", ela disse, pegando as mãos de Rosalie. Rosalie a puxou para longe dela e se virou para Edward, que me lançou um beijo e foi até ela e a levou para o canto mais distante do hall de entrada. Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, de frente para a parede.

O restante de nós se afastou e nos sentamos ao redor da sala de estar. Sentei-me no sofá com Alice e Jasper, enquanto Emmett sentou-se na cadeira.

"Nenhuma mudança?" Emmett perguntou.

"Não", eu disse.

Todos nós seguimos o seu olhar para o hall de entrada, onde Edward ainda estava abraçado a Rosalie. Ele se virou para mim. "Como diabos você aguenta isso? Porra, eu não posso nem olhar - Eu vou ter que ir. Eu deveria estar aqui para Rose, mas não é como se ela me quisesse por perto, de qualquer maneira."

"Ela não quer nenhum de nós por perto", Jasper disse. "Não é só você."

"Não é só comigo", ele zombou. "Eu só sou apaixonado por ela, isso é tudo. Apaixonado por ela e não tenho permissão para tocá-la."

"Emmett," Alice disse, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Eu tenho que sair daqui." Ele foi em direção a porta, mas não conseguiu sair sem abordar Rosalie. "Rose," ele disse. Ela andou lentamente para longe de Edward, elevando os olhos até a camiseta de Emmett, recusando-se a olhar para o seu rosto. "Eu estou aqui quando você precisar de mim, mas até então, eu vou ficar de fora. Eu não vou gostar nem um segundo disso, mas vou manter a minha distância." Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o seu rosto, mas ela se afastou. Ele saiu sem dar outro olhar.

Naquela noite, ela passou a noite inteira no meu antigo quarto, e a próxima noite, seis dias depois da morte de sua irmã, ela voltou para sua casa.

Rosalie não cuidava de sua aparência. Ela simplesmente usava jeans e camisetas, os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, e sem maquiagem. Ela tinha se tornado a nova eu na escola – era o que eu achava. Não sugerindo que ela não estivesse linda. Sua beleza estava mais natural agora, e ela também.

Edward me disse que ela se recusava a ir almoçar com todo o grupo, por isso ele a mantinha separada. Agora que eles eram sêniors, eles eram autorizados a saírem do campus na hora do almoço. Ele disse que era a única vez que ela falava durante o horário escolar, quando estavam apenas os dois.

Emmett havia se tornado uma casca de si mesmo, também. Ele tinha abandonado todos os seus interesses, incluindo as suas disputas mentais.

"Nunca foi tão impossível mantê-lo envolvido em uma conversa sobre o nosso presidente", Edward disse da sua mesa quando eu o distraí do seu estudo com as minhas perguntas. "Eu até perguntei se ele acreditava em outras dimensões. Tudo o que ele fez foi dar de ombros, então eu perguntei a ele se quando você tropeça, se ele achava que você estaria tropeçando em uma pessoa de outra dimensão. Porque, sério, Bella, às vezes você tropeça em nada."

"Eu sei", eu disse. "O que ele disse com relação a isso?"

"Nada. Na verdade, ele mudou de assunto. Ele disse que desejava que Rosalie gritasse com ele novamente. Ela dá a ele nada além de silêncio e agora ele não pode suportar mais."

Para piorar a situação tanto de Emmett quanto de Rosalie, rumores já estão voando em torno da escola. O primeiro deles, claro, era que Rosalie estava grávida e Emmett tinha chutado ela para o meio-fio. A outra era a de que Rosalie e Edward estavam tendo algum tipo de relacionamento em segredo. Eu parei de perguntar sobre os rumores depois que eu ouvi isso.

Edward continuou a trazer Rosalie para a casa dos Cullen depois da escola. Às vezes, ela falava comigo, outras vezes, não. Eu sempre tentei deixá-la ditar o ritmo.

Hoje, eu estava de joelhos na terra do jardim, arrancando ervas daninhas. Rosalie se juntou a mim em silêncio e ajudou. Não pareceu incomodá-la o fato de que suas calças estavam enlameadas, também. Edward estava no trabalho, então éramos só nós duas. Eu chamei a sua atenção uma vez e sorri, mas ela não sorriu de volta. Eventualmente, a inevitável chuva de meados de setembro nos atingiu e ambas voltamos para dentro de casa. A essa altura, eu estava tão desconfortável com o silêncio que eu tinha que fazer algum barulho. Eu fui até o quarto de Edward, peguei um livro da prateleira, e o trouxe, Rosalie estava limpando a lama da sua calça jeans com uma toalha de papel molhado na cozinha.

"Aqui," eu disse, entregando-lhe o livro. "Eu sei que nós falamos sobre _The Sun Also Rises_, mas eu não tenho certeza que você já tenha tido a chance de lê-lo. Pegue a minha cópia."

Ela pegou o livro de mim e olhou para ele, tocando a capa tentando descobrir se ele era real ou não. "Obrigada", ela disse, se afastando de mim, indo para a sala de estar. Eu a deixei ir. Parecia que era o máximo que eu conseguiria dela hoje.

Depois do jantar, enquanto Edward estava levando Rosalie para casa, eu o esperei na cama. Ele entrou, tirou a camiseta como um bom menino, e se deitou comigo, com o braço por cima do meu estômago. Ele me deu um abraço e um beijo. "Ela está ficando cada vez melhor."

"Como você sabe?"

"Porque quando falamos agora, muitas vezes é ela quem inicia a conversa. Eu não tenho que trabalhar tão duro por isso."

"Sim, ela realmente só fala com você."

"Ainda assim, é uma melhoria. Além disso, ela falou sobre a sua irmã e do nosso bebê a caminho de casa."

"Ela falou?"

"Sim. Ela me disse que o lugar mais seguro para a cadeirinha é na parte de trás."

"Minha caminhonete não tem banco traseiro."

"Eu sei, é por isso que eu acho que deveríamos trocar de carro."

"Sério?"

"Talvez devêssemos trocar agora. Essa caminhonete é enorme comparada a você. Eu nem sei como você está subindo nela com esta barriga."

"Ok, então trocaremos de carros pelo bebê e por causa da minha barriga. O que mais Rosalie disse?"

"Ela me disse que sua irmã costumava ler para o seu bebê enquanto estava grávida. Era para estimular o cérebro do bebê e ajudá-lo a conhecer a sua voz. Posso ler para a sua barriga?" Ele riu. "Ou isso seria estranho?"

"Vá em frente." Olhei para a sua estante. "O que você vai ler? _Crime e Punição_ ou _Guerra e Paz_?"

"Eu estava pensando em algo mais pesado, como _O Coelho de Pelúcia_".

"Mas esse está no outro quarto. Você vai sair?"

"Eu vou voltar."

Quando ele voltou com o livro, ele se sentou na cama, levantou minha camiseta e estudou a minha barriga. Então ele colocou uma mão em cada lado. "Olhe para isso. Seu estômago parece uma entidade separada. Suas pernas são finas." Ele agarrou minha coxa com uma mão. "Seus braços são magricelos." Ele levantou meu braço. "Eu não sei como você não cai mais vezes ao tentar ficar em pé."

"Não chame os meus braços de magricelos."

"Eles são...", ele beijou de cima até em baixo do meu braço. "... Bem, perfeitamente, magricelos."

Eu puxei meu braço e fingi ficar de bico embora eu tenha sentido falta dos seus lábios contra a minha pele.

Ele riu, depois ficou sério. "Me dê a sua mão." Ele pegou a minha mão, ligando os nossos dedos juntos. "Você está feliz, Bella?"

"Com você, eu estou."

"E sem mim?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu tentei puxar a minha mão da dele, mas ele a segurou com mais força. Eu parei de puxar, sem saber por que eu tinha começado a ação em primeiro lugar.

"Quero dizer, quando eu estou na escola ou no trabalho. Você está feliz no geral?"

"É um momento difícil para ser feliz, Edward. Mas, considerando tudo o que o universo tem jogado em nós, estou feliz onde eu estou."

"Comigo".

"Sim, com você! Por quê? Eu não entendo o que você está tentando dizer."

"Desde o acidente, eu estive pensando sobre o quão rápido a vida pode ser tirada. É fácil pensar na vida como se ela não tivesse fim. Eu sempre me senti como se nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Mas não temos o para sempre." Ele beijou a palma da minha mão.

"Nós temos o agora."

"Eu sei. Isso é porque eu quero ter certeza de que você está feliz."

"E você? Você está feliz?"

"Veja isso." Ele ergueu as nossas mãos ligadas. "Veja como se encaixam? Isto me faz feliz. Ninguém mais se encaixa como você."

"Como você sabe? Você já tentou? A mão de alguém pode se encaixar na sua como a minha."

"Eu não estou falando apenas da sua mão. Esta mão está ligada a este braço..." Ele moveu a mão no meu braço, "E este ombro... e peito... e este coração." Ele colocou a mão sobre o meu coração, em seguida, beijou meus lábios. "É tudo um ajuste perfeito", ele disse em meus lábios.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Eu sinto falta de fazer sexo com você."

"Eu também. Você não sabe o quanto eu quero você. Eu preciso sentir você de perto - Tão perto quanto possível. Deus, Bella. Talvez a gente pudesse ... tentar."

Olhei em seus olhos. Eles estavam um tom de verde mais escuro e um pouco brilhantes - Eu podia ver o seu desejo. Esse desejo me atraía como uma força. Ergui a cabeça quando ele abaixou a sua e nossos lábios se chocaram.

"Talvez possamos esquecer o bebê por um tempo", eu disse, enquanto seus lábios se moviam para minha garganta.

"Talvez nós possamos", ele disse, levantando a minha camiseta. Sua mão percorreu minha barriga e ele a beijou, mas Masen se moveu com os beijos carinhosos de Edward. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não consigo esquecer. É muito estranho."

"Eu sei." Guiei o seu rosto de volta para o meu e o beijei, em seguida, o empurrei contra o seu peito até que ele estava de costas. "Feche os olhos."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu disse." Eu cobri os olhos dele com a minha mão e beijei os seus lábios, coloquei a minha língua, até que o ouvi gemer, e então eu beijei o seu pescoço, o peito, o estômago, até a parte inferior. Eu olhei para Edward que estava olhando para mim, seus olhos ainda profundamente com desejo - talvez muito mais agora. Eu empurrei a sua cueca para baixo e o toquei - primeiro com os dedos, depois com a minha mão inteira, em seguida, com a ponta da minha língua, então com a minha boca.

Suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos. "Bella. B-Bella..."

Eu não podia responder porque a minha boca estava cheia e eu não ia fazer uma pausa por um segundo. Se ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, sairia incoerente de qualquer maneira, até que tudo o que eu ouvia eram os gemidos de Edward, eu sorri e não afastei a minha boca, até que tinha completamente terminado. Eu descansei a minha bochecha contra seu firme abdômen, minha cabeça levantando-se com cada uma de suas respirações.

Ele pegou meus braços e me levantou para a altura do seu rosto, beijando minha testa, minha bochecha, meu queixo, meu pescoço. "Eu te amo pra caralho", ele disse.

"Eu sei. Eu te amo assim também."

"Eu sei", ele disse e riu. "E quanto a você?"

"Nada sobre mim. Estou satisfeita por agradar você." Eu quis dizer essas palavras. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha passado nas últimas duas semanas, ele merecia uma noite só para ele.

"Bella, você nunca me diga que você não é perfeita novamente."

Olhei para ele e disse a ele mentalmente que eu não era perfeita.

"Você é", ele disse, como se estivesse discutindo com meus pensamentos.

"Você não ia ler para Masen?" Perguntei

"Oh, sim." Ele puxou a cueca, pegou o livro em cima da cama, depois roçou seus lábios contra meu estômago antes de ler a história de como os brinquedos se tornavam reais. Esta se tornaria uma rotina noturna para nós - ele leria para Masen até que eu adormecesse.

Bem antes do amanhecer, acordei com calor e me sentindo desconfortável. O braço de Edward estava muito pesado em cima de mim, então eu resmunguei e o empurrei, juntamente com os lençóis, chutando-os praticamente para fora da cama. Eu não estava tomando nem mesmo cuidado para não acordar Edward. Seu consolo era a última coisa em minha mente.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não posso ficar confortável. Eu deveria dormir de lado, mas eu continuo acordando, e agora está quente e meu cabelo está grudado em mim. Meu cabelo está muito comprido. Eu nem me lembro a última vez que eu fiz um corte de cabelo." Eu gemia. "Quanto mais tempo?"

Ele empurrou meu cabelo suado da minha testa. "Apenas mais quatro semanas, Bella. Você pode aguentar mais um pouco?"

"Não, eu estou pronta agora!" Eu empurrei o meu cabelo dos meus ombros. Ficou ainda mais quente da maneira como ele me envolveu parecendo um cobertor. Sentei-me e puxei meu cabelo para cima do meu pescoço. "Ugh! Tem muito disso."

"Faça um corte. Agende um horário."

Eu olhei para ele. "Você cortaria ele? Agora mesmo?"

Ele meio que riu, então franziu o cenho para mim, quando ele percebeu que eu não estava brincando. "Você quer que _eu_ corte o seu cabelo?"

"Sim, eu quero."

"São duas horas da manhã."

"E além da sua mãe e do seu pai, quem mais está dormindo?"

"Você está falando sério?"

Eu não lhe respondi. Levantei-me, desci as escadas em nada mais que a minha camisola demasiadamente apertada, peguei um par de tesouras da gaveta da cozinha, e fiz meu caminho de volta para Edward. Eu segurei a tesoura para ele.

"Bella". Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei como cortar cabelo. Vou estragar tudo."

"Não é como se eu estivesse pedindo para cortar em camadas. É apenas em linha reta. Vamos." Peguei a mão dele e coloquei a tesoura nela.

"Esta não é nem mesmo uma tesoura de cabelo, eles são para papel."

"Ela está afiada. Ela vai cortar, por favor. Prometo não ficar de mau humor mais se você fizer isso por mim."

"Não haverá mais a Bella mal-humorada?"

"Não".

Ele não disse mais nada.

"Ok, eu vou entrar no chuveiro e deixá-lo molhado para você. Encontre-me no banheiro com a tesoura."

O chuveiro foi um alívio, a água fria trouxe arrepios a minha pele. Não havia mais suor, mais desconforto. Eu até sorri quando eu lavei o meu estômago.

"Edward," Eu chamei, enquanto passava uma toalha seca no meu cabelo. Então eu passei a confortável toalha em volta do meu corpo e nos meus cabelos emaranhados. "Edward. Vamos."

Ele já estava lá, vestindo apenas a cueca, olhando para mim, com uma tesoura na mão. "Você está falando sério? Você quer que eu faça isso?"

"Sim, eu estou falando sério. O quanto é difícil entender." Virei-me ficando de costas para ele. "Vá em frente."

"Quão curto você quer isso?"

"Você decide. Apenas os tire das minhas costas."

Ele tirou o pente de mim e começou a cortar. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou fazendo isso." Ele riu. "Estou tão cansado. Que eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse."

"Sabe o quê, eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse, também. Agora, pare de falar sobre isso e se concentre."

Ele não parou de falar. Eu supus que ele precisava conversar porque ele estava nervoso. "Seu aniversário é nesta sexta-feira. O que você quer fazer?"

"Sem festas. Por favor, sem festas. Eu não estou em um estado de espírito para festa."

"O que aconteceu com não mais a Bella mal-humorada?"

"Você não terminou ainda. Além disso, eu disse, por favor."

"Ok, então - Que tal um jantar? Só você e eu?"

"Perfeito. Você está cortando o suficiente?"

"Eu vou cortar ele até aqui." Ele tocou entre as minhas omoplatas.

"Bom."

"Nós vamos para Port Angeles. Eu vou tirá-la de Forks por uma noite."

"E ninguém mais vai estar lá? Sem surpresas como no nosso Baile na Casa-Cullen?"

"Eu prometo, mais ninguém. Eu não vou contar a ninguém para onde estaremos indo."

"Ok".

"Certo", ele disse, "está feito. E não conte a ninguém sobre isso."

Corri meus dedos através dele e me virei para encará-lo. "Muito melhor".

"Eu não acho. Tentei fazer o melhor, mas eu não sou a porra de um cabeleireiro."

Olhei no espelho e puxei ambos os lados sobre os meus ombros. "Eu não posso dizer." Eu o enfrentei. "Como eu estou?"

"Bonita. Você está linda."

Eu sorri e beijei seus lábios. "Você é meu herói."

"Hei," ele tocou o meu sorriso. "A Bella mal humorada sumiu. Você estava certa."

**~ ~ ~NWY~ ~ ~**

Alice veio alguns dias depois e tentou me convencer a fazer uma festa. Ela dizia coisas como: "Você tem certeza?" ou "Na sua festa, eu estou pensando em trazer um bolo em forma dos números, de dezoito anos. Alguma vez você já esteve na padaria da Senhora. Nolan? Eles deixam você saborear os bolos e alguns deles são como doces... do lado de fora e o bolo mais macio com recheio de creme no interior. É só..."

Mas o meu lindo namorado afastava isso de mim. "Não terá uma festa, Alice. Nós vamos respeitar o desejo do décimo oitavo aniversário da grávida Bella de oito meses, não iremos?"

"Sim", ela olhou para baixo como uma desiludida criancinha de cinco anos de idade.

"Nós vamos compensar isso no seu aniversário, ok?" Eu disse.

"Você promete?" Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso diabólico.

"Claro. E Masen estará aqui até então. Dá para acreditar?"

"Masen? Como você sabe que é um menino? Eu pensei que você não soubesse."

Eu dei um suspiro exasperado, recostando-me no sofá. Eu estava tentando controlar meu temperamento, porque Alice ainda não tinha sido atingida por um parafuso das minhas rápidas mudanças de humor. Meu melhor humor depois de ter o corte do cabelo há dois dias já tinha desaparecido e os humores imprevisíveis estavam de volta.

"Não importa se for menino ou menina, Alice," Edward disse dando-lhe um olhar de advertência.

"Claro, nos dias de hoje muitas meninas têm nomes de menino."

"Se for uma menina," eu disse, "Eu vou ter a certeza de lhe dar um nome do meio realmente feminino apenas para agradá-la."

Ela franziu a testa. "Obrigada. Hum .. Eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você, Bella?"

Eu cobri meu rosto. Por que a sua oferta me irritava tanto? Eu não poderia ter perdido a sensação de que ela estava sendo condescendente, embora a lógica me lembrasse que esta era Alice, a verdadeira Alice. "Não. Obrigada."

"Alice", Edward disse, "você já viu o bebê se mexer?"

"Eu o senti. Como assim _ver_? Você viu?"

"Sim. Parece estranho, a maneira como o bebê empurra contra a sua pele. Bella, se Masen começar a se mover, mostre para Alice."

"Eu não sou um display. Você mostra a ela." Eu levantei a camiseta dele, eu estava ciente que o que eu estava fazendo não fazia absolutamente sentido nenhum.

"O quê?" ele disse e puxou a camiseta para baixo.

"Veja, você não gosta de mostrar o seu abdômen, também."

"Ok," Alice disse, levantando-se. "Talvez eu devesse..."

"Não", Edward disse. "Basta dar a ela alguns minutos. O mal humor vai passar."

Eu olhei para ele, mas ele estava sorrindo e tocou o meu rosto. "Bella, eu só estou brincando. Nós sabemos que você está se sentindo desconfortável, mas não é culpa nossa. Bem, talvez seja culpa minha."

Tentei suprimir a minha risada e me empurrei contra seu braço. "É tudo culpa sua." Eu sorri e o beijei.

"A Bella está de volta!" Alice disse e se sentou no sofá ao meu lado.

"Eu te disse", Edward disse. "Fique um pouco mais, minha Bella." Ele me beijou atrás da orelha uma e outra vez, como se as suas palavras não fizessem sentido suficiente para manter a _sua Bella_ feliz por mais tempo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Gente eu não sei o que eu faria com um situação dessa, porém eu não teria essa paciência da Bella toda não, não mesmo e olha eu sou calma! Agora a melhor Amiga vir dormir na cama do meu namorido? Como assim!_

_E se eu tive um mal humor assim nas minhas gravidezes eu nem me lembro; medo da Bella vez ou outra tadinho ele sofre com essa Bella do mal humor!_

_Bjos_

**_Mili YLJJ_**

* * *

_Mili é tão diplomática... de luto ou não eu já teria agarrado Rosalie pelos cabelos e mandado sair de cima do meu namorido... palhaçada!_

_Até a próxima! Lembrem-se: reviews fazem as tradutoras felizes e por consequência, os capítulos chegam mais rápido!_

_Beijo!_

**_Nai._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Dezoito**

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Depois que Rosalie voltou para a sua casa na semana passada, eu tinha começado a poupar os meus trabalhos escolares para fazer à noite e assim Edward e eu podíamos estudar juntos no seu quarto. O que significava que durante o dia, eu tinha tempo demais sozinha. Eu vagava pela casa descalça, analisava o escritório de Carlisle, inventava molhos e temperos na cozinha, e os congelava para uso posterior; zapeava entre programas ruins de televisão, ocasionalmente parava em algum clássico. Até nesta segunda-feira, que foi quando eu descobri um canal educativo que oferecia um programa chamado, _A história de um bebê_. O programa era horrível, mas eu assisti de qualquer maneira. Todos os dias, três episódios eram exibidos seguidamente, o que me mantinha colada à televisão a partir do meio-dia até às três, bamboleando para longe só para lanchar ou ir ao banheiro. Tornei-me uma viciada em assistir as mulheres passando pelo trabalho de dar à luz, com ou sem alívio da dor, naturalmente ou através de cesariana, e tudo isso me assustou infinitamente. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia me impedir de sintonizar no canal todos os dias. Eu comia o meu almoço no sofá, com os olhos grudados na TV, encolhendo-me ao ver o que essas mulheres passaram, e adicionando isso aos meus medos inerentes. Havia partos domiciliares, partos na água, nascimentos hospitalares, cordões umbilicais, quádruplos, prematuros, e cada um deles, em um ponto ou outro, envolviam mães gritando. Observar esses episódios era mentalmente uma tortura para alguém que estava entrando no seu nono mês de gravidez, e eu estava fazendo isso por conta própria.

Na sexta-feira, era o meu aniversário de dezoito anos, depois da minha seção diária de tortura da_ A história de um bebê_, eu fugi para o meu quarto para me preparar para o meu encontro com Edward. Eu peguei o melhor vestido que eu tinha, ele era um vestido branco de algodão claro que já estava difícil de entrar. Mesmo eu sabendo que não podia passar a noite sem manchar o vestido, era melhor do que qualquer um dos vestidos com estampas em floral pastel que só me fazia mal à vista. Por que é que os designers parecem assumir que só porque você está esperando um bebê você quer se vestir como um, também?

Edward me esperava lá embaixo e quando entrei na sala, ele me disse que eu estava linda. Eu toquei o meu cabelo, que neste momento da minha gravidez parecia ser minha a melhor qualidade.

"Você está bonito", eu disse. "Eu pareço um marshmallow."

Ele era bom demais para se olhar em suas calças pretas, camisa branca, com poucos botões abertos no topo, e sem gravata. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça perfeita e seus olhos verdes se destacavam sob as sobrancelhas escuras. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente me senti insegura em pé ao lado dele. Eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos, então eu toquei o seu braço.

"Bella". Ele colocou um braço sobre meus ombros e beijou a minha bochecha. "Você esta tão bonita."

Eu ri, e me lembrei da estranha conversa que tive com ele há alguns meses atrás sobre se eu era ou não 'bonita' o suficiente para ele.

"Não discuta comigo", ele disse. "Só me agradeça."

"Obrigada."

No carro, Edward perguntou se eu estava confortável o suficiente para a longa viagem até Port Angeles. Gotas de chuva espirravam contra o para-brisa com força e repetidamente, eu me perguntava como ele podia enxergar através disso.

"Você acabou de me perguntar se eu estou confortável? Não, eu não estou. Eu nunca me sinto confortável. Mas eu não posso esperar para sair de Forks. Vá devagar".

Eu senti o carro reduzir quando ele aliviou o aperto no pedal. "Sinto muito. É difícil dirigir devagar".

"Você não está dirigindo devagar. Você está dirigindo no limite de velocidade."

Ele riu. Seu senso de humor era uma dádiva de Deus, e, provavelmente, a única coisa que nos impedia de brigar quando eu era a _Ms. Hyde_*. Era estranho, eu estava ciente do meu comportamento irracional, mas eu não conseguia me conter. Final de gravidez era outra forma de psicose.

_*__Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde – é a história do "O médico e o monstro"_

A recepcionista do restaurante não foi discreta no seu cobiçar sobre o meu noivo, colando os seus olhos em Edward, não dando o menor olhar em minha direção. Eu não podia culpá-la, de fato, mas isso ainda me irritava. Ela tocou seu ombro uma vez, quando estávamos sentados, oferecendo-se para obter uma bebida para _ele_.

"Bella?" ele perguntou.

"Só água", eu resmunguei.

"Duas águas", ele disse para ela, sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim. Eu sorri para ele.

Depois de nos deixar saber qual era o nome do nosso garçom, Dan, que estaria conosco em breve, a nossa anfitriã pairou mais tempo do que o necessário diante de Edward, que teve que pigarrear.

"Pelo menos o nosso garçom é um homem", eu disse.

"Por quê?"

"Porque as meninas não sabem como agir normalmente em torno de você."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você não percebeu como a recepcionista não conseguia parar de babar em cima de você? Você deve verificar a sua manga e se certificar de que ela não tenha deixado escorrer baba em sua camisa."

"Eu não notei nada, além de você, Bella."

"Certo," eu disse, pegando meu menu, mas antes de abri-lo, eu estudei o cravo de seda no vaso. "Se eles usam flores falsas, por que não usar uma melhor?"

Edward abaixou o seu menu. "O que você quis dizer?"

"Alguma coisa... exótica. Estes são enfadonhos."

"Eles provavelmente estavam mais acessíveis." Ele tocou as pétalas.

"Está empoeirado", eu disse.

"Você está tão diferente", ele riu. "Onde está a Bella?"

"Sinto muito. Eu vou tentar me comportar."

"Não. Esse é o único momento que eu posso oferecer para você." Ele pegou meus dedos. "Então, tente se divertir. É o seu décimo oitavo aniversário."

Durante todo o jantar, eu me levantei para ir ao banheiro pelo menos três vezes. Manobrando entre os espaços entre os assentos e as mesas e interrompendo as refeições das mesmas pessoas uma e outra vez para pedir a eles que "me perdoassem", esse não foi o meu pior problema. Enquanto eu lavava as mãos no banheiro, uma mulher se aproximou de mim. Vestida com um terno cinza, ela parecia estar em seus trinta e poucos anos, com cabelos loiros curtos e com muito batom. Ela me olhou horrorizada quando viu a minha barriga e percebeu que ela pertencia a uma adolescente.

"Você está grávida sem estar em um matrimônio?"

_As pessoas com menos de sessenta usam o termo "matrimônio"?_ eu queria perguntar. Em vez disso, eu perguntei, "Eu te conheço?"

Ela colocou a mão na minha barriga e eu tentei dar um passo atrás, mas eu não tinha a capacidade de atravessar paredes. Pressionada contra o azulejo, com a mão fria ainda na minha barriga, eu apertei os lábios para ela. "Eu fico desconfortável quando as pessoas me tocam."

Ela puxou a mão, mas eu ainda podia senti-la. Ela não tinha secado as mãos corretamente depois de lavá-las e deixou uma marca de mão úmida no meu vestido. "Você está ciente de que isto é um pecado? Você é jovem e equivocada". Ela enfiou a mão na bolsa e puxou um panfleto para mim, intitulado, _Jesus Salva_. "Isso vai ajudá-la. Agora ouça, você foi apresentada ao amor de Deus, Ele vai te perdoar por seus pecados; Não vire as costas para ele."

Eu devolvi o panfleto para ela. "Eu tenho Deus no meu coração. Eu não preciso disso." Afastei-me dela, e voltei para Edward onde me recusei a me sentar novamente.

"Podemos ir?"

Ele se levantou. "Por quê? Você está se sentindo mal? Eu fiz alguma coisa?"

"Eu só quero ir. Agora".

Ele franziu a testa. "Eu tenho que esperar a conta. Sente-se."

"Não." Olhei para o banheiro e vi aquela mulher saindo - vindo em direção a mim. Fechei os olhos e esperei que ela não parasse na nossa mesa.

"Bella o que aconteceu?"

Abri os olhos e lá estava ela.

"Ela contou a você sobre ele?" ela perguntou para Edward.

Edward puxou meu braço assim eu estava mais perto dele e mais longe dela. "Me contar sobre quem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela no banheiro?"

"Sim". Eu senti seu aperto sobre os meus braços. "No banheiro, ela se afastou de Deus... por _escolha_."

Eu olhei para Edward, que estava olhando para mim. Ele estava me dando o seu olhar questionador e eu precisava falar. Eu segurei seu olhar e falei por entre os dentes. "Se ela não for embora, eu juro por _seu_ Deus eu vou gritar com ela." Seus olhos deixaram os meus.

"Nós não estamos interessados. Deixe-nos em paz."

"Tome isso", ela disse, entregando-lhe o mesmo panfleto. "De um dos filhos de Deus para outro. Isso não é culpa sua. Nem todo mundo tem alguém para ensinar." Edward pegou e ela foi embora. Ele colocou o panfleto sobre a mesa, sem sequer olhar para ele, e me levou para o balcão da recepção, onde esperamos por nossa conta. Desta vez, eu não percebi se a recepcionista tinha olhado para Edward ou não.

Uma vez que a conta foi paga, saímos para a noite. A chuva havia parado, mas o céu não estava claro o suficiente para deixar o luar atravessar.

"Por que as pessoas pensam que só porque você é uma adolescente grávida que podem te julgar, te insultar ou te tocar?"

Ele parou de andar. "Ela tocou em você?"

"Ela tocou a minha barriga antes de me chamar de pecadora."

Ele colocou a mão por trás do meu pescoço, trazendo a minha testa aos seus lábios, e em seguida, descansou a sua testa contra a minha. "Eu não sei o que está _errado_ com as pessoas. Como posso fazer a sua noite melhorar?"

Eu stendi a mão, tocando o seu rosto, e sorri. "Você já fez."

Ele sorriu de volta e me beijou. "Eu não suporto ver as pessoas desrespeitarem você. Eu tenho que dizer, no entanto, que fiquei aliviado quando ela mencionou Deus. Você não pode imaginar o que eu estava pensando quando ela perguntou se você tinha me contado sobre _ele_."

"O que você pensou?"

"Centenas de cenários correram pela minha mente. Acredite em mim, você não quer saber. Apenas conhecer a realidade do que aconteceu é um milhão de vezes melhor." Ele me beijou. "Um milhão de vezes." Ele me beijou novamente e segurou meu rosto apertado, então eu não poderia quebrar o beijo. Não que eu quisesse.

Ele nos levou para o parque onde tínhamos confirmado que eu estava grávida. Nós não tínhamos estado lá desde então. Assim como na noite do dia dos Namorados, nós nos sentamos juntos nos balanços, e eu descobri quão desconfortável era se sentar em um balanço quando seu estômago assumia o seu colo. Nós demos as mãos entre os balanços. Depois de todo esse tempo, nós ainda tínhamos essa necessidade de nos tocar. _Por todo esse tempo_. Realmente não tinha sido por muito tempo no total. "Edward, não é estranho que nem sequer estamos juntos por um ano. Nesta época, no ano passado, nós mal nos conhecíamos. Eu era a nova garota e você era o cara lindo que não namorava."

"Você era a bela garota nova, e eu era o cara esperando por você. Mas isso é estranho. Eu sinto como se eu a tivesse por toda a minha vida."

"Eu também. E o nosso bebê, se Deus tem algum amor por nós em tudo, poderá estar aqui antes do nosso aniversário de um ano."

"Quando você diria que é o nosso aniversário? No dia em que fomos para a praia, ou a noite do nosso primeiro beijo?"

"Bem, nós fomos apenas amigos por um tempo depois da praia, antes de nos beijarmos. Então, oficialmente, eu acho que seria a noite do baile. Além disso, você me disse para ir ao baile com Mike, então eu não estou nomeando qualquer dia antes disso como sendo parte do nosso relacionamento ".

"Você ainda se lembra disso? Eu só estava brincando. Eu sabia que você não estava interessada em Mike, e eu queria ver a sua reação. Honestamente, eu não quis dizer isso."

"Quando você sugeriu isso, uma parte minha fez questão de tomar conhecimento sobre o que você sentia por mim. Eu me convenci de que não havia nada, mais que amizade entre nós."

"Que grande equívoco", disse ele.

"Oh, e eu queria bater em você."

Ele riu. "Eu não teria culpado você. E enquanto estamos falando de bater nas pessoas, eu queria bater em Jacob Black naquela noite no pub. A maneira como ele riu com a recordação de você quebrando o seu braço, e, em seguida, ele tentou tocar em você mesmo estando na minha frente."

"Ele não tocou em mim."

"Se é o que você diz."

"Eu tenho certeza. Você fez cócegas no meu cotovelo naquela noite."

"Quando?"

"Quando nós estávamos esperando por nossas bebidas. Você passou o seu braço em volta de mim e ficou fazendo cócegas no meu cotovelo. Foi a primeira vez que você tocou em mim assim."

"Droga. Eu não me lembro. Eu sempre quis tocar você desde aquela época, e eu tinha que me conter, sempre que estávamos próximos. Devo ter perdido a batalha naquela noite." Ele me deu seu meio sorriso.

"Você sempre quis me tocar?"

"Jasper não calava a boca sobre isso quando você não estava por perto. Certa vez, quando você foi pegar os brownies com Alice, ele me perguntou o que eu estava esperando. Ele disse que podia sentir a nossa tensão um com o outro do outro lado da sala. Então você voltou e me mostrou os dentes, perguntando se você ainda tinha chocolate neles. Eu quase te beijei em seguida. Uma menina me pedindo para verificar os dentes? Isso não acontece. Você não é como nenhuma outra, Bella. "

Eu ri. "Eu me sentia confortável em torno de você. Você é a única pessoa que eu teria perguntado. Mas porque você demorou tanto tempo para me beijar?"

"Jasper estava em um ouvido, enquanto Rosalie estava no outro e você pode adivinhar o que ela estava dizendo. Além disso, Jasper pode ter sentido a sua atração por mim, mas isso não provava que você tinha algum sentimento real por mim. Eu tive que esperar até o momento certo, para nós."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Então, foi o beijo acidental em sala de aula que comprovou o que Jasper dizia não é?"

"Bem, esse beijo foi o que me fez ser determinado a te conquistar, como se eu já não estivesse, mas foi realmente a sua reação ao beijo. Você parecia chocada e envergonhada, e tão bonita. Durante um segundo, seu rosto ficou vermelho, então você pulou em mim e me chamou de marido, e eu juro, depois de ter você em meus braços, foi como se... eu não quisesse mais deixá-la sair. Mesmo depois que você saiu, eu ainda podia sentir você e o seu cheiro. Você é tão pequena, eu tive a sensação de que eu poderia envolver os meus braços em torno de você duas vezes."

"Não mais," eu disse, com a minha mão na minha barriga.

"Mas você ainda é bonita, e você ainda cheira bem."

Eu sorri e olhei para a minha mão.

Ele empurrou seu balanço para mim e trouxe seus dedos na minha bochecha. "E, às vezes, você ainda cora para mim."

Fechei os olhos e me acomodei em seu toque.

"Você está aquecida o suficiente?" ele perguntou.

"Você está brincando? É muito bom estar aqui. Estou sempre com tanto calor." Eu olhei para o céu. "Não seria bom se pudéssemos realmente ver as estrelas e as constelações?"

"Feche os olhos e eu vou te dizer o nome das constelações que seríamos capazes de ver se a noite estivesse limpa."

Fechei os olhos. "Ok, mas como eu sei que você não está inventando isso?"

"Porque eu estou na aula de Astronomia, e eu sou inteligente. Mantenha os olhos fechados. Agora, imagine quatro estrelas formando um quadrado e, em seguida, cerca de nove estrelas ou mais uma após a outra, em uma espécie de um longo ziguezague. Essa é Draco - o dragão. Você vê isso?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"Tudo bem ... imagine a sua extrema direita, cerca de cinco estrelas que formam um grande "w". Essa é a Cassiopeia, ela deveria estar olhando para um espelho, porque ela é linda e vaidosa."

"Eu já ouvi isso."

"Aqui está uma que só pode ser vista nesta época do ano. Há um grande quadro formando um corpo, seguido de uma linha de estrelas que formam a cabeça e o pescoço e, em seguida, mais abaixo, há mais duas linhas semelhantes de estrelas que são as pernas. Esta é mais difícil de se ver, porque você realmente está olhando para ela de cabeça para baixo. Esta é Pegasus e as duas pernas são suas patas dianteiras, é como se ele estivesse saltando. Eu não sei." ele riu. "Alguém deveria realmente querer muito vê-lo."

"Eu posso ver as imagens, mas eu não tenho ideia se eu estou vendo as estrelas. Elas estão brilhando?"

"Em sua mente, sim."

"Posso abrir os olhos agora?"

"Não, ainda não. Mantenha-os fechados. Promete?"

"Claro...", mas eu não pude terminar a frase, porque seus lábios estavam nos meus, sua língua estava dentro da minha boca e suas mãos estavam puxando meus ombros. Meus braços se estenderam ao redor de seu pescoço. "Mantenha-os fechados" ele disse. Ele puxou uma das minhas mãos de seu pescoço colocando algo nela e disse: "Abra".

Abri os olhos e olhei para a bola envolta em um papel dourado. "O que é isso?"

"É o seu presente."

Eu puxei o papel. "Chocolate?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Vamos lá". Ele me levou pela mão para uma mesa de piquenique nas proximidades. "Você tem que esmagar a bola em cima da mesa."

"Mas ela vai quebrar."

"Eu sei. Vá em frente."

Esmaguei-a e a bola se partiu em fatias perfeitas.

"É chamado de laranja de chocolate. Coma-as."

Eu coloquei uma das fatias na boca e outra na dele. "Este é o meu presente?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mastigando a fatia de chocolate. "Sim, você não gostou? Eu sabia que você não ia querer que eu te desse um presente de verdade, porque você é estranha."

"Isso é chocolate. Eu a ganhei, a esmaguei e depois a comi em pequenas fatias cortadas. Eu Adorei! Podemos conseguir mais? Eu quero quebrar mais."

"Eu vou te dar outra no Natal."

"Aqui". Eu coloquei outra fatia na sua boca.

"Elas têm um gosto estranho", ele disse.

"E daí? Elas são divertidas." Joguei outra fatia em minha boca. "Hei, o que você fez com a caixa de chocolates do dia dos namorados que você comprou com os testes de gravidez? Nós nunca a comemos."

"Eu a encontrei no meu carro depois que você saiu. Pensei em dar de volta para você, mas eu... eu a joguei fora. Fiquei chateado com o mundo e jogá-la fora parecia a coisa certa a fazer."

"Isso fez você se sentir melhor?"

"Nem um pouco."

"Quando você começou a se sentir melhor sobre a nossa situação?"

"Na noite em que você disse que queria ser feliz, e que você queria ser parabenizada. Foi um alívio ouvir você dizer isso. Meu peito esteve apertado por semanas, e eu imediatamente relaxei quando você disse isso."

"E agora... você está animado para conhecer o nosso bebê?"

Pegando as minhas mãos, ele me puxou para o seu colo, os braços ao redor da minha cintura e beijou o meu rosto. "Eu não posso esperar para conhecer o nosso bebê."

Eu descansei a minha cabeça em seu ombro, e não tinha percebido que eu tinha adormecido, até que ouvi o meu nome e senti a sua respiração no meu ouvido.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Sim?" Eu não abri meus olhos.

"Nós deveríamos ir."

"Não." Eu puxei seu ombro, como se isso fosse impedi-lo de se mover.

"Mas você está caindo no sono, amor."

"Eu estou confortável dormindo aqui com você."

"Você pode dormir comigo na nossa cama, certo?"

Eu olhei para ele. "Tudo bem. Mas um dia poderemos dormir aqui fora sob as estrelas invisíveis?"

Ele riu: "Claro."

Na volta para casa, não foi a chuva que obstruía a visão de Edward, foi o nevoeiro que resolveu ficar em torno de nós tão espesso quanto algodão. Os faróis refletiam na neblina e picavam meus olhos. Para meu alívio, Edward dirigiu devagar e eu fui capaz de relaxar o suficiente para fechar os olhos. Minha bexiga me acordou.

"Edward, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro."

"Estamos a cinco quilômetros de distância de casa, você pode esperar?"

Eu não tinha ido ao banheiro nenhuma vez depois que saímos do restaurante, e depois ficamos no parque por mais de uma hora, e dirigimos por mais uma hora – já tinha passado muito tempo para um momento xixi para mim. "Não, na verdade." Mexi minhas pernas. "Se você quiser me ver fazer xixi em seu assento."

Ele parou e samambaias foram esmagadas sob os nossos pés no caminho para um conjunto de pinheiros mais próximos à estrada.

"Vire-se". Eu disse. "Não olhe."

Ele virou as costas para mim. "Eu não vou olhar", ele riu. "Qual é a diferença, disso? Vejo você nua quase todos os dias."

"Não é a mesma coisa." Puxei a minha calcinha para baixo e agachei, mas depois de quase cair, eu agarrei a parte de trás das pernas de Edward para me apoiar. Ele sentiu o puxar e virou a cabeça para o lado. "Não se vire", eu disse.

"Eu não vou. Você já terminou?"

"Eu nem comecei".

"O quê?"

"Eu não posso fazer."

"Um minuto atrás, você não podia segurar."

"Bem, ele não quer sair agora. Basta esperar. Eu não posso controlar isso."

Ele começou a rir de novo, mais forte dessa vez. "Nós já estaríamso em casa agora."

"Pare de rir de mim. Você não é aquele que tem que se agachar com vinte milhões de quilos de peso extra em você."

"Você está certa. Sinto muito." Mas sua risada continuou o que me fez rir, e então finalmente eu fiz xixi.

"Funcionou!"

Mesmo depois de eu ter me aliviado na floresta, a cinco quilômetros da casa dos Cullen, nós ainda não conseguimos chegar em casa. Edward parou o carro poucos minutos depois, após receber um telefonema. "Eu estou no meu caminho", ele disse ao telefone, depois desligou.

"Onde você está indo?"

Ele olhou para mim, procurando os meus olhos, e depois enfrentou a estrada novamente. "Era Rosalie."

"O que ela disse?"

"Ela me pediu para ir. Isso foi tudo o que eu tive dela."

"Você tem que ir até ela agora? Depois das onze horas? Você não pode pedir para ela esperar até amanhã?"

"Ela precisa de mim."

"Como você sabe o que ela precisa, se ela nem sequer te disse do que se tratava?"

"Porque eu sei."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu só sei, porra."

"Ok".

Ele balançou a cabeça, com os lábios apertados. "Bella, eu sinto muito."

"Não se desculpe. Se ela precisa de você, ela precisa de você."

"Bella". Ele beijou a minha mão, em seguida, a levou junto com a dele ao cambio para trocar as marchas. "Esta não foi a comemoração ideal para o seu aniversário. Eu queria que esta noite fosse só você e eu. E depois daquela senhora no restaurante...

Você nem mesmo terminou o seu jantar."

"Esqueça isso, foi..."

"Eu não vou esquecer. Não aja como se os seus sentimentos, não fossem importantes."

"Eles são importantes, mas não tanto quanto os de Rosalie são agora."

"Não diga isso, Bella. Eu não quero fazer você se sentir assim."

"Você não está."

"Isso não é justo com você!"

Eu fiz uma careta para ele. "O que não é justo?"

Ele olhou para frente, ficando em silêncio por muito tempo.

"O que não é justo, Edward?"

"Eu não quero estragar a sua noite, Bella. Eu..."

"Você não vai estragá-la."

"Bella, merda deixa eu me desculpar com você!" Ele parou o carro. "Porra, eu sinto muito. Maldição." Ele saiu e fechou a porta.

O segui. "O que você está fazendo? Por que você está com raiva de mim?"

Ele cobriu o rosto e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou com raiva de você. Eu não queria que aquilo saísse assim. Esta situação... é fodida. Eu queria que essa noite fosse perfeita para você. Você merece a perfeição."

Ele me enfrentou e pegou meus ombros. "E agora eu não posso te dar o que você merece, e você está sento toda compreensiva, porque você é incrível. Mas isso torna tudo muito mais difícil para mim por fazer isso com você."

"Fazer o que comigo?"

"Eu sei que a coisa certa a se fazer seria eu pegar o meu telefone, ligar para Rosalie, e dizer a ela que eu vou vê-la pela manhã. Assim como você disse. É seu aniversário. Eu te amo, Bella, e eu preciso que você saiba que isso é exatamente o que eu _quero_ fazer. Mas eu não posso. Até Rosalie aceitar a ajuda de Emmett, ou qualquer outra pessoa que não seja eu, eu tenho que ir até ela quando ela me chamar. E eu não posso nem mesmo posso te dizer o porquê."

"Você está me confundindo. Porque você não pode me dizer?"

Ele levou a sua mão ao meu estômago, abaixou-se para beijar-me através do meu vestido, em seguida, pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Porque isso vai te incomodar muito." Ele beijou meus lábios. "Não posso me arriscar contando isso para você agora. Depois que Masen chegar, eu vou te dizer. Eu prometo. Você confia em mim, não é?"

"Sim, eu confio em você. Você não está fazendo qualquer sentido agora, apesar de tudo."

"Eu sei, e eu sinto muito por isso. Mas eu preciso que você saiba que, se eu tivesse outra escolha, eu iria largar tudo e todos para fazer esta noite cem por cento para você."

"Edward, eu entendo que Rosalie precisa da sua ajuda. Isso está afetando você mais do que a mim. Eu não estou brava ou chateada que você tenha que ir para Rosalie."

"Você diz isso, mas nem sempre você me diz quando você está chateada. Você gosta de esconder os seus sentimentos. E eu estou com raiva de mim mesmo por não dar a você a única coisa que você me pediu de aniversário. Você disse que não queria nenhuma surpresa. Você disse: 'ninguém além de nós', e eu prometi. "

"Isso não importa. Fora aquela senhora louca do restaurante, esta noite foi perfeita, Edward." Eu puxei a camisa dele e ele deu um passo mais para perto de mim. "O jantar, as feias flores de papel, o parque, as nossas lembranças, as estrelas imaginárias, a laranja de chocolate, até mesmo eu fazer xixi na beira da estrada. Esta noite será inesquecível, como isso não é perfeito?"

Ele me beijou tão profundamente que poderia ter me engolido, se tentasse. "Um destes dias", ele disse antes de me beijar novamente, "Eu vou ser o homem que você merece."

"Eu disse a você antes. Nós merecemos um ao outro." Eu levei as minhas mãos até seu rosto e o puxei até que seus lábios estivessem colados nos meus. "Edward, isso é demais para você – está muito difícil você ser o único a ajudar Rosalie?"

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça. "É só que... a última coisa que eu quero é que esta situação te machuque. E hoje à noite..."

"Hoje foi eu e você", eu disse. "Eu tive o que eu queria."

Ele pegou a minha mão. "Bella, você foi muito mais compreensiva do que eu poderia ter sido, ainda mais considerando a explicação que eu te dei. Assim, mesmo que você não pense ser necessário, deixe-me pedir desculpas a você."

"Certo. Eu aceito as suas desculpas. E eu sei que os meus sentimentos são importantes, mas eu também sei que eu não estou sofrendo da forma como você e Rosalie estão. Assim como você quer ser solidário com Rosalie, eu quero ser solidária com você. Você pode entender isso?"

Ele olhou para mim, devagar levando a mão para encontrar o meu rosto, os dedos me tocando levemente. "Sim, eu posso entender isso, meu amor. Isso é parte da razão pela qual eu te amo tanto. Porque eu quero dar tudo a você. E por que eu fico frustrado comigo mesmo quando eu não posso."

"Não é o seu trabalho me dar tudo. Apenas me dê você. Você é o que eu preciso." Vesti o seu casaco colocando os meus braços.

"Eu sou seu, Bella. Você me tem há um longo tempo."

Eu passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e seus braços em minha cintura. Meu estômago ficou no caminho então eu me dobrei um pouco para descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro. Um carro passou, luzes refletindo nos meus olhos, lembrando-me que ainda estávamos do lado da estrada. Nos braços de Edward, era fácil eu esquecer onde eu estava. "Devemos ir ver como Rosalie está?" Eu perguntei.

Ele me beijou, depois assentiu, pegando a minha mão e me levando para o carro ele abriu a porta para mim. Eu poderia jurar que o ouvi pedir desculpas mais uma vez, enquanto fechava a porta.

Rosalie estava esperando no escuro em sua varanda, uma mochila na mão. Era seguro assumir que ela não iria passar a noite ali. Edward segurou o banco de trás para ela e ela colocou a sua mochila no carro. A única explicação que ela nos deu foi: "a casa é do meu pai..." parando quando sua voz falhou, "... obrigada, Feliz aniversário, Bella eu não vou dormir na sua cama, com vocês, não se preocupe..."

Ela manteve a sua palavra, subindo as escadas e se fechando no meu antigo quarto.

Em nossa cama, eu estava deitada tão perto de Edward quanto a minha barriga permitia.

"Eu não queria perder a cabeça no acostamento lá na estrada esta noite", ele disse. "Ajudar Rosalie pode ser difícil, mas não é isso que me incomoda. Eu me preocupo com você. Eu não entendo como você pode ser tão incrível sobre isso. Honestamente não te incomoda quando ela me leva para longe de você? Fale a verdade".

Eu levantei a minha cabeça para olhar para ele, enquanto ele estava deitado em seu travesseiro. Eu coloquei a mão no peito dele e descansei meu queixo lá. "Edward, para ser honesta, é um pouco irritante que você pareça se esquecer de que ela é minha amiga também. Ela pode não querer a minha ajuda, mas isso não significa que eu não me preocupe com ela ou que eu não queira que ela se sinta melhor. Além disso, ela me disse uma vez que faria qualquer coisa por você, e eu entendo que você faria o mesmo por ela."

"Não se confunda, Bella. Eu me preocupo com Rosalie, e eu vou ajudá-la com isso, mas você é a única pessoa no mundo pela qual eu faria _qualquer coisa_. Você entendeu isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bom". Ele levantou o meu rosto para me beijar. "Feliz aniversário, meu amor."

"Obrigada, Edward."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Sérioooooooooooooo?_

_A Bella tem um elevador em linha reta de subida sem passagem pelo purgatório, já eu farei várias paradinhas, pq ah tah bom que na noite do meu aniversário que eu ia ficar toda 'zen' com o fato do meu namorado receber uma ligação de socorro emocional de uma Rosalie! Aff _

_Sorry pelo desabafo, mas né..._

_Bjos _

**Mili YLJJ**

* * *

_Como eu já estou cansada de xingar a Loira, deixa eu contar para vocês: Eu também assistia 'A História de um Bebê' quando estava grávida da minha filha mais nova! Era exatamente como Bella descreveu - incrível e horrível ao mesmo tempo... mas eu era viciada. Kkkkk_

_Beijo!_

**_Nai._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Pressão**

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Embora eu tenha sido capaz de me esquivar da festa de aniversário, eu não pude escapar de um chá de bebê. O chá de bebê caiu sobre mim uma semana depois do meu aniversário - uma semana repleta de aulas diárias de Lamaze e exercícios respiratórios que me atormentaram me dando mais preocupação do que amenizando os meus medos. No sábado, eu e Edward fomos submetidos a um horrível vídeo de parto, meu chá de bebê estava em cima da hora. Isso trouxe um aperto implacável na minha garganta, que atingiu o meu rosto e queimou os meus olhos.

Mesmo eu apreciando o chá do bebê pelas necessidades do bebê, eu não podia suportar que todos os olhos estivessem em mim enquanto eu abria cada presente. Todo mundo estava esperando ansiosamente pela minha reação e eu não tinha certeza de como essa reação deveria ser. Quantas vezes você pode dizer: "Obrigada, eu amei isso", antes que começasse a soar repetitivo e hipócrita?

"Eu preciso disso", eu disse sobre um tubo longo estranho que aparentemente era uma engenhoca para descartar as fraldas, mas pareceu mais como uma cápsula do tempo grande, e pior, parecia uma coisa que eu nunca poderia aprender como funcionava. Eu teria preferido deixar a fralda em uma lata de lixo aberta. Eu torcia o topo fazendo círculos, enquanto tentava com todas as minhas forças engolir a minha própria saliva.

"Sim", a Srª. Brandon disse: "Você escorrega a fralda, e, em seguida, aperta isso pra selá-la e assim mantém o cheiro lá dentro." Eu não disse a ela que eu nunca tinha pensado sobre o cheiro de fraldas até aquele momento. Ela me deu grandes caixas de fraldas e lenços umedecidos junto com aquilo – esse foi o meu primeiro indício de que as pessoas gostavam de dar presentes com chás temáticos como esse, o que foi bom porque manteve a atenção de Alice sobre 'quais são as necessidades de Bella' e 'o que Bella precisa ter' facilitando a sua organização das listas.

Alice estava ao meu lado no sofá, escrevendo os nomes e os presentes recebidos para as minhas notas de agradecimento. Seu entusiasmo muitas vezes superava o meu, pelo qual eu estava agradecida. "Bella! O quarto do bebê não vai feder", ela disse sobre a coisa ensacadora de fralda. Eu fiquei boquiaberta com ela, perguntando como esses comentários, naturalmente, saiam dela. Ela realmente parecia compreender aquilo, também. "Oh, olhe para os pequeninos, minúsculos sapatinhos que combinam com as pequenas luvas e o gorro", ela disse. "Esse gorrinho nem sequer caberia na minha boneca".

Eu o estiquei um pouco porque ele parecia extremamente pequeno. O que fez as pessoas rirem e a avó de Alice dizer: "Eu mesma o fiz." Sim, a avó de Alice estava aqui. Quando você não conhece muitas pessoas, os membros da família dos seus amigos fazem parte da lista de convidados. Bem como algumas das colegas de Esme. Ela me disse que elas gostariam de vir por Edward. Naquele momento, eu tive uma onda de entusiasmo sobre a possibilidade Edward poder estar presente. Eu não tive essa sorte.

Todas as mulheres, amigas e estranhas, sentaram-se ao meu redor, em cadeiras de plástico emprestadas. Submetendo-se ao meu constante rubor, elas me assistiram enquanto eu abria cada presente. Sue me trouxe um presente conjunto em parceria com meu pai. Era um belo berçinho coberto de renda branca, repleto de roupas e sapatinhos de bebê de diferentes tamanhos. Comecei a me sentir cada vez mais quente e sobrecarregada com a compreensão de todas as coisas que eu precisaria, e que nunca tinha me ocorrido. Eu queria rastejar no berço e me enrolar nele, mas em vez disso, eu sorri e disse algo sobre tudo ser adorável e bonito, e estranhamente, que eu estava feliz que as roupinhas tinham vindo com os cabides.

Eu aprendi cedo que as pessoas adoravam quando eu levantava cada item para que quem tinha me dado pudesse sorrir, enquanto os outros deliravam sobre a sua preciosidade. Às vezes, alguém pedia até mesmo para ver a bonita embalagem e saber se ela tinha sido profissionalmente embrulhada para presente. Eu esperava pacientemente enquanto elas comentavam os detalhes da embalagem e a fita, concordando com a cabeça quando era declarada bonita.

Esme nos deu um carrinho de bebê com um assento para carro em anexo com uma grande capota sobre ele. Ela disse que era dela e de Carlisle, isso foi pouco antes de eu abrir os presentes da mãe de Emmett. Ela parecia ter comprado uma loja inteira para bebês. Eu tinha agora suprimentos para o banho, toalhas, que ela as chamava de fraldas de tecido, um tapete de atividades de bebê, chocalhos e livros, e um "Fraldas para o mês" escrito em um cartão de plástico. Eu olhei para ela, surpresa porque eu precisava de outra explicação.

"Todo mês, por um ano, a empresa irá enviar-lhe fraldas. Você não pode imaginar quantas você vai usar. É realmente muito inteligente isso. Você só vai até o site, e se você precisar de um tamanho diferente eles vão fazer a correção no próximo carregamento."

Como você agradece a alguém corretamente quando parece que ela gastou o salário de um ano inteiro com você?

"Você sabe como trocar fraldas?" Perguntou Alice.

Eu balancei a cabeça para ela. Isto. Tudo isto. A inexperiência, a incapacidade de sequer imaginar o quanto de conhecimento você precisa sobre a maternidade é exatamente por isso que os adolescentes não são feitos para ter filhos. Eu estava ficando ainda mais enraivecida, e parecia que isso estava se tornando visível, pois Esme me trouxe um copo de água gelada, apoiando-o contra a minha cabeça e rosto antes de entregá-lo a mim. Eu nem sequer saltei com o frio, porque estava tão refrescante.

"Eles vão mostrar tudo para você no hospital, Bella", Esme disse. "As enfermeiras vão te instruir sobre como dar banho no bebê, tirar a temperatura, e amamentar. Não se preocupe querida."

"Oh, você irá amamentar!" A mãe de Alice bateu palmas. Assisti a sua euforia em estado de choque, pois fui apresentada a outro aspecto da maternidade que eu ainda tinha que considerar. Havia uma razão para as pessoas lerem livros sobre essas coisas, independentemente deles serem piores do que os de horror de Stephen King. Eu sabia que teria que abrir o meu livro novo.

"Que tal um pedaço de bolo?" Esme perguntou, colocando um braço em volta de mim e bamboleando junto comigo para a cozinha.

Desde que Alice não tinha sido autorizada a me dar um bolo de aniversário, ela insistiu em encomendar o bolo do chá de bebê. Ele tinha o nome 'Masen' todo decorado em tons pastéis, e era muito provavelmente o mimo mais cativante, emocionante, e muito menos estressante presente que eu tinha recebido. Eu a abracei. Ver o nome de Masen escrito, me fez lembrar do meu amor pelo meu bebê, e trouxe um pouco da minha força maternal de volta.

"É lindo", eu disse a ela.

"Espere até você prová-lo", ela sorriu, enrugando o nariz para mim, uma ação que eu não via desde antes do acidente de Rosalie. Eu não tinha percebido que ela estava faltando até antes disso.

XxxxX

Depois de Esme me ajudar a colocar os meus presentes no meu antigo quarto, que em breve seria de Masen, Edward voltou para casa. Antes de mostrar para ele todos os nossos presentes, eu o trouxe para a cozinha e lhe dei um pedaço do bolo de Masen. Eu literalmente o alimentei, levando o garfo à sua boca. Ele riu e deu uma mordida, inclinando-se sobre o balcão nos cotovelos.

"Rosalie vai vir ver você amanhã", ele disse. "Ela se sentiu mal por ela e sua mãe não poderem vir para o chá de bebê."

"Tudo bem. Eu não esperava que elas viessem. Você foi até lá hoje?"

"Sim, o marido e a filha de Irina foram para casa e o pai de Rose ainda não está muito por perto. As coisas pareciam mais calmas até que sua mãe começou a insistir para que Rosalie procurasse terapia."

"Isso provavelmente é uma boa ideia."

"Eu penso assim também. Mas Rosalie está resistindo. Ela recorreu a voltar a nos amaldiçoar quando falamos sobre isso. Ela não vê que _esse _tipo de reação é uma das razões que estamos sugerindo terapia."

Ofereci a ele outra porção. "Mmm, este bolo está tão bom", ele disse.

"Alice".

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Ele pegou o garfo de mim, colocou-o no prato e pegou as minhas mãos, olhando nos meus olhos. "Bella, você tem que dizer para o bebê não vir até o dia dez."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu tenho uma entrevista com o conselho da bolsa de estudos."

"O quê?" Eu bati em seu braço e, em seguida, o abracei. "Por que você não me contou?" Como de costume, tive que manobrar a minha barriga para o lado para conseguir meu rosto suficientemente perto para me aprofundar no pescoço de Edward para me sentir satisfeita com o seu abraço. Beijei-o lá, também. "Isso significa que Jessica ajudou você?"

"Ajudou. E agora ela nos tem declarado como amigos, também. Eu não me importo. Enquanto ela seja respeitosa com você, eu vou ser seu amigo." Ele me apertou mais uma vez antes de me liberar.

Eu bati um dedo contra o meu estômago "Masen, não chegue até o dia dez." Eu olhei para Edward. "Quando foi que você descobriu sobre a entrevista?"

"Na quarta-feira. Eu não queria contar para ninguém, porque eu não queria atrair alguma forma de azar, mas eu não poderia esconder isso de você."

Eu olhei para longe dele, de volta par o bolo. "Você contou para Rosalie?"

Ele inclinou o rosto para mim. "Bella", ele fez uma pausa, elevando os olhos para mim. "Eu não contei para ninguém. Eu _sabia _que esta situação estava machucando você." Ele fechou os olhos. "Você _tem_ que falar comigo, Bella. Não guarde seus sentimentos de mim. Por favor."

"Eu não vou ficar aqui e fazer você se sentir culpado, Edward. Eu posso ver que você está rasgado com isso, e eu não quero que você fique assim."

"E eu posso ver que você está incomodada com isso, e _eu_ não quero que _você_ fique assim. "

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Não está me incomodando. Às vezes, talvez eu me sinta insegura sobre a sua estreita relação com Rosalie, mas eu confio em você. Você nunca me deu uma razão para não confiar em você."

"Você pode confiar em mim Não há nada além de amizade entre Rose e eu - não agora, e não no passado, eu a conheço desde que eu tinha sete anos. Nós crescemos juntos. Não há nenhuma atração... em tudo..."

"Eu sei e você sempre me deu mais do que eu precisava em nosso relacionamento. Acho que pode deixar um pouco do meu poder sobre você de lado se você tem que fazer isso." Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu sabia que elas eram falsas. Eu poderia compartilhá-lo com Rosalie neste momento, mas eu não poderia deixar nem mesmo uma pequena parte dele se afastar - nem mesmo uma unha. Peguei a mão dele e ele agarrou os meus dedos.

"Veja, é por isso que precisamos conversar", ele disse. "O poder que você tem em mim não pode ser tocado. Enquanto eu estiver vivo, eu estarei completamente vinculado a você. Normalmente, você está por perto quando Rosalie está, mas às vezes quando eu estou sozinho com ela, ou na escola, eu estou constantemente pensando em você. Penso sobre o que você está fazendo, como você está vestida, o que você está comendo, lendo, que tipo de música você está ouvindo. Eu não consigo tirar você da minha mente."

"Bom, porque eu menti agora."

"Você mentiu?"

"Foi uma mentira acidental. Eu pensei que eu queria dizer isso até que eu disse."

Ele sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Eu amo a sua estranheza."

"E eu amo tudo em você."

Ele pegou a minha outra mão. "Não me deixe te machucar, Bella. Não permita isso só porque você está preocupada com Rose."

"Edward, mesmo que você estivesse me machucando, o que você acha que iria fazer? Você mudaria alguma coisa? Será que você pararia de ajudá-la quando ela precisasse de você?"

"Sim. Se eu estivesse te machucando, eu faria - Eu não sei, vou pensar em alguma coisa." Sua mão emaranhou-se em seus cabelos. Salientando-o só por ter que pensar sobre isso.

"Você não está me machucando, Edward. Você está dando para a Rosalie a ajuda que ela precisa e eu nunca iria pedir para você parar."

"Vem cá, Perfeição." Ele me trouxe em seus braços. "Prometa-me que vai ser honesta sobre os seus sentimentos. Você não vai escondê-los por causa das outras pessoas."

"Ok".

"Você promete?"

Meu telefone tocou e eu agradeci a interrupção e Edward me alcançou o meu telefone do balcão.

"Olá?"

"Bella".

"Mãe?" Meus olhos dispararam para Edward, que estava olhando para mim, espelhando o meu choque.

"Eu recebi a sua mensagem."

"Você quer dizer a mensagem que deixei há algumas semanas?" Eu perguntei. Edward colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Havia algo que você queria me dizer?" ela perguntou.

Eu disse a ela sobre meus futuros planos de casamento, então apertei os olhos antecipando outro bom momento das ofensas-da-perdedora-Bella. Mas, quando ela falou, ela estava calma e meus olhos relaxaram. Mas a sua suave voz acabou por ser um véu para o sarcasmo.

"Eu acho que você realmente não tem escolha, não é? Você será forçada a se casar com o seu primeiro namorado."

"Eu não sou obrigada. É a minha escolha. Estou escolhendo Edward." Eu coloquei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e a sua outra mão veio em volta do meu ombro. "Eu _quero_ passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Você consegue entender isso, afinal? Porque eu acho que você não _conseguiu_ entender que eu realmente o amo."

Ele beijou meu rosto e sussurrou: "Eu realmente amo você, também."

"Você nunca teve experiência com qualquer outra pessoa", minha mãe disse.

Eu apertei Edward mais contra mim, como se ele pudesse ouvir as palavras da minha mãe. "Eu não preciso. Eu já sei."

"Bella, o que você acha que sabe, e o que é a realidade são duas coisas diferentes. Você provavelmente acha que seu amor vai durar para sempre e imagina-se em uma espécie de romance do Jardim do Éden repleto de cachoeiras espumantes, flores e arco-íris."

"Bem, o que você imagina para mim, mãe? _O Tormento de Fiery_* onde tudo que vou fazer é brigar com Edward e ele ainda assim irá me trair e vamos nos divorciar, nos tornando, mais uma vez, outra merda na estatística?"

_*Fiery – Labaredas, abismo de fogo_

"O quê?" Edward disse, balançando a cabeça, enquanto eu cobria a minha boca com a constatação de que eu tinha acabado de dizer 'merda' para a minha mãe. "Eu nunca faria isso com você." Ele parecia como se estivesse realmente preocupado que eu acreditasse nisso.

"Eu sei", eu sussurrei, e abri meus lábios para os dele. Nós nos beijamos, enquanto minha mãe respondia para mim. Isso realmente me fez sentir bem. Ela não tinha ideia de que, ao invés de eu estar concentrada no seu despeito, eu estava apreciando os lábios de Edward nos meus, saboreando o bolo em sua língua.

"Muito bom, Bella," Eu a ouvi dizer à distância. "O que você se tornou? Isso é um pouco exagerado, não é? Mesmo vindo de você? Estou tentando ser realista aqui."

Suspirei e relutantemente puxei os meus lábios de Edward. "E a sua referência de Jardim do Éden era realista e não condescendente, de qualquer maneira?" O beijo de Edward desceu para o meu queixo e meu pescoço, o que se tornou extremamente difícil para eu sentir raiva de alguém.

"Bella, nós ainda não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum com isso. Eu realmente só queria te perguntar uma coisa."

Esperei enquanto os beijos de Edward continuaram.

"Eu quero que você avise para alguém me ligar quando o bebê nascer."

"O quê?" Eu me afastei de Edward para que eu pudesse me concentrar novamente. Eu tinha certeza que eu tinha ouvido errado.

"Eu só quero saber. Independentemente do que você pensa de mim, eu ainda te amo e desejo que o seu bebê seja saudável."

"Eu... eu vou avisar para Edward te ligar." Suas sobrancelhas se estreitaram e eu desliguei o telefone.

"Ela quer que você ligue quando Masen nascer. E olha", eu segurei meu telefone para ele, "ainda está inteiro."

Ele sorriu. "Isso é bom, certo? Ela quer saber sobre o bebê. O que foi isso sobre o nosso relacionamento ser como o inferno?"

"Nada. Ela basicamente me chamou de idealista e eu a chamei de pessimista. Só fomos apenas mais criativas com nossos insultos". Eu o abracei. "Ela nem sequer o conhece. Se ela conhecesse veria o que eu vejo." Suas mãos esfregaram as minhas costas, mas ele não disse nada, só ficamos ali assim, sozinhos, sem interrupção, durante o tempo que precisávamos.

XxxxX

Dia dez de outubro chegou e passou sem bebê. Havia chuva, havia vento, havia Rosalie, e havia a ausência de Edward enquanto ele estava sendo entrevistado em Port Angeles. Rosalie e eu estávamos sentadas na mesa da cozinha, discutindo livros e adaptações para o cinema quando o assunto caiu sobre romances clássicos. Eu aproveitei a situação, e desviei a conversa para os relacionamentos da vida real. Eu falei de Edward e de mim, de Alice e Jasper, enquanto Rosalie apenas escutou.

Eu dei um passo corajoso e me preparei para a ira de Rosalie quando eu perguntei: "Porque você não quer mais ter nada a ver com Emmett? Ele te ama muito"

Ela olhou para mim por um tempo. Ela me olhou por tanto tempo que o vento forte sacudiu as janelas várias vezes, e eu fui capaz de usar essa desculpa para evitar os seus olhos e olhar para fora da porta de correr, pelo vidro em vez de olhar para Rosalie. Galhos de árvores balançavam violentamente e a chuva batia contra o vidro. A voz de Rosalie me assustou quando ela finalmente falou. "Não é Emmett. Eu não quero ninguém na minha vida. Eu arranquei a chance de felicidade da minha irmã. Eu não mereço ter o que ela perdeu."

"Rosalie," eu cobri as suas mãos cerradas em cima da mesa. "Você merece. Sua irmã iria querer isso." Eu sabia que era uma afirmação arriscada, considerando que ela gritou comigo no passado por nunca ter conhecido a sua irmã.

"Eu _não_ mereço. Me solta."

"Ok, se você não merece isso", eu disse, não a soltando, "o que acontecerá com Emmett? Ele não merece a felicidade?"

"Você está supondo que eu sou o único caminho para a felicidade dele Bella? Não há casais eternos, nem mesmo você e Edward, _pertencem_ um ao outro. Vocês _escolheram_ estar juntos, porque vocês são atraídos um pelo outro, vocês se dão bem e vocês têm interesses em comum . A escolha é sua. Eu estou fazendo a minha. Emmett precisa fazer a sua, e ele fará. Ele vai me superar. "

"Você está planejando falar com Emmett sobre isso?"

"Bella, você sabe que eu sou mais inteligente do que isso. Se eu disser o que acabei de te dizer para Emmett, você acha que ele aceitaria? Ele lutaria por mim. Ele tentou me tocar." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esfregou os braços como se estivesse afastando o toque de Emmett.

"Então, responda a mais uma pergunta? Por favor?"

"O quê?"

"Por que você só deixou que Edward a consolasse? Estamos todos aqui para você, e nós queremos estar, mas ele é o único de quem você aceita ajuda. Você até mesmo evita Alice."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, brincando com os dedos. Eu me perguntei se ela iria ignorar a questão ou negar que ela precisava de conforto. Isso foi o máximo que eu tinha conseguido que ela falasse comigo desde o acidente. Eu não podia deixá-la me ignorar. "Por que você deixou Edw..."

"Olha, eu queria não precisar de ninguém. Eu tento ficar sem ninguém, mas meus pensamentos, Bella. Você não sabe. Quando eu estou sozinha, minha mente não para. Eu fecho meus olhos, e... E Alice...", ela fez uma pausa, empurrando o cabelo do seu rosto "... perdeu o pai da mesma forma que Irina... e ela acha que nós temos um vínculo por causa disso, mas eu _odeio_ o meu pai. Eu não posso falar com ela sobre isso. Ela não tem um pai e eu odeio o fato de ter um. Edward é como da família... a coisa mais próxima que eu tenho de um irmão. Ele é a única pessoa que pode dizer alguma coisa. Deus, eu suguei muito dele eu sei. Eu tenho que parar. Eu sei disso, mas o que mais eu posso fazer? Conversar com um estranho que não se importa, que não saiba quem foi a minha irm...? Que só quer analisar tudo o que eu digo? E com Edward, ao contrário de Emmett, não há o risco dele se apaixonar por mim. "

"Mas Emmett _é_ apaixonado por você. Ele quer tanto estar aqui para você. Você não precisa dizer nada para ele. Basta deixá-lo se aproximar, Rosalie. "

Olhei para ela, desta vez, não desviando o olhar, mesmo quando o vento sacudiu as janelas. "Ou você pode dizer qualquer coisa para mim", eu tentei, mas já era tarde demais. Rosalie estava de volta em seu silêncio. Eu tinha mencionado Emmett muitas vezes. Meus olhos permaneceram em Rosalie, até que ela saiu do cômodo, e minha cabeça caiu contra a mesa em derrota. Mas então eu virei a cabeça para que meu rosto descansasse sobre a superfície, e a luz do dia encheu meus olhos, então eu percebi que não fui derrotada. Eu tinha falado sobre a sua irmã, sobre Emmett, e ela não tinha gritado ou amaldiçoado. Isso não foi uma derrota, foi um progresso.

XxxxX

No décimo primeiro dia outubro, meu pai, Sue e Edward me levaram para jantar fora. Eu estava aproveitando a presença de Sue na vida do meu pai. Ela tirou a sua solidão e a substituiu com mais sorrisos no seu rosto do que eu já tinha visto. Ela era legal comigo e ela era boa para Edward, o que era mais do que eu poderia dizer sobre a minha mãe.

Edward não queria discutir a sua entrevista sobre a bolsa de Stanford, porque ele não queria fazer um julgamento prematuro sobre se queria ou não que isso acontecesse. Sua lógica era que, talvez, eles fizessem com que todos se sentissem bem sobre as suas chances, como um meio de incentivar todos os candidatos. Pelo menos, essa afirmação de que eles o tinham encorajado me deu algo positivo para compreender a situação. Quando Sue perguntou a ele sobre a entrevista na nossa mesa à luz de velas eu pensei que talvez ela pudesse tirar mais dele, mas tudo que ele disse foi: "Foi tudo bem."

"Eu tenho dois filhos do meu primeiro casamento", ela disse, parecendo perceber o desconforto de Edward com o assunto atual e, rapidamente, movendo o foco para si mesma. "Minha filha é da sua idade e ela é uma coisa toda irritadiça. Meu filho é alguns anos mais jovem, mas ele é o meu amor. Ele está sempre sorrindo. Eu não sei como alguém pode viver com um sorriso constantemente, mas ele o faz." Esse pensamento pareceu fazê-la sorrir.

"Deve ser contagiante", eu disse.

Ela disse que estava muito impressionada com o que Edward e eu estávamos fazendo em uma idade tão jovem, e que ambos parecíamos ter boas cabeças em cima dos nossos ombros. Um nível de maturidade e inteligência que ela só poderia esperar de seus próprios filhos.

Meu pai sorriu e balançou a cabeça, olhando para mim. "Sim. Estes dois têm alguns problemas, mas eles parecem estar atravessando-os. Você cresceu muito, Bella, e eu estou orgulhoso da mulher que você está se tornando. Orgulho de chamá-la de minha filha."

Olhei para ele por um momento muito longo. Se eu tivesse desviado um pouco mais cedo, eu poderia ter evitado as lágrimas que caíram no meu prato. "Pai", era tudo que eu podia deixar sair antes de deixar cair meu rosto envergonhado em minhas mãos e tentar parar as lágrimas. A mão de Edward veio ao redor dos meus ombros, me puxando contra seu corpo, exatamente onde eu me encaixava perfeitamente debaixo do seu braço. Debrucei-me contra ele.

"Ela é tão forte," Edward disse, apesar do fato de que eu estava chorando pelo o que meu pai tinha falado, o fato dele estar orgulhoso. "Ela me chama de forte, mas ela não pode ver a sua própria força." Ele beijou a lateral do meu rosto. "Bella, olhe para mim", ele sussurrou. Eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas e olhei para ele. "Você merece isso. Não esconda o seu belo rosto."

"Se a sua mãe pudesse puxar a cabeça para fora da bunda dela e te olhasse agora", meu pai disse, "ela ficaria orgulhosa de você, também."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "É suficiente que você esteja orgulhoso de mim." Fui para abraçá-lo.

"Talvez eu devesse ter lhe dito antes", ele disse, se levantando para me abraçar de volta. "Talvez eu devesse dizer isso mais vezes, hein?"

"Você disse agora".

Eu descansei minha cabeça contra seu braço e peguei o olhar de Sue. Ela estava sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos escuros. Isto é o que uma família deve parecer. A família real que eu não sentia ter a muito tempo.

Voltei para o meu lugar ao lado de Edward, ligando meus dedos com os dele, e levei a sua mão aos lábios. Ele sorriu para mim. E então eu pulei porque o bebê deu uma cambalhota ou algo assim e me espetou realmente forte nas costelas.

"Ugh! Quando você vai sair?" Eu gritei para o meu estômago. Todo mundo riu. "É como se o bebê estivesse se balançando em um trapézio ou algo assim. Apenas saia. Venha _para fora_." Todos riram mais, e Edward esfregou as minhas costas. Isso era tão bom. Eu me inclinei para frente. "Mais para baixo", eu disse, e ele obedeceu, massageando minhas costas. Eu estava começando a me sentir realmente dolorida.

De volta em casa, na sala dos Cullen, Edward e eu nos sentamos juntos no sofá. Ele estava esfregando as minhas costas novamente, porque ainda estava doendo. Havia muita pressão e eu realmente esperava que o bebê mudasse de posição em breve. "Você sabe que dia é hoje?" ele perguntou contra o meu pescoço e beijou.

"Dia onze de outubro."

"Nesta mesma semana no ano passado, nos casamos na aula de Saúde. Se lembra?"

Eu pensei sobre isso. Eu nunca tomei conhecimento da data em que fomos emparelhados, mas tinha sido na segunda semana de outubro.

Virei-me para ele. "Você está certo."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu e me beijou, e eu afundei contra o sofá.

"Ai, minhas costas."

Ele se levantou. "Deixe-me te dar um travesseiro."

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Eu não preciso de um travesseiro - Eu preciso de uma toalha." Calor e umidade se espalharam pelos meus pés.

"O quê?"

"Minha bolsa estourou. Eu arruinei com o seu sofá."

"Bella!" Ele se virou, dando um passo, então eu me virei e olhei de novo, a sua mão voando para o seu cabelo. "Você está... você... vai..."

"Sim", eu disse e sorri. "Finalmente". Eu me levantei.

"Sente-se... sente-se. Mamãe!" ele gritou, e em seguida, partiu para as escadas. "Sente-se!" ele gritou de volta para mim. Eu não pude deixar de rir com ele. Eu não tinha ideia de por que me sentar era importante neste momento. Não era como se isso fosse parar o processo.

Esme correu para a sala de estar. "O que há de errado? Por que Edward esta gritando?"

"Chegou a hora", eu disse. "Ele está em pânico."

"Okay. Okay. Vamos levá-la para o carro."

"Estou toda molhada."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Você tem que chegar ao hospital. Você vai trocar para uma camisola quando chegar lá." Ela pegou a minha mão, me levando para fora, e abriu a porta do carro para mim. "Eu vou seguir com o meu carro." Ela fechou a porta e eu esperei por Edward, que jogou a minha bolsa e a cadeirinha do bebê na parte traseira, se jogou na frente e fomos embora.

"Devagar!"

"De jeito nenhum." Ele acelerou.

"Edward, por favor. O bebê não vai vir neste exato segundo. Por favor, desacelere. Você está me assustando." Eu me contrai no meu lugar quando ele fez outra curva.

"Bella! Eu só quero chegar ao hospital. Porra, é tão longe!"

"Não é tão longe, Edward. E queremos chegar lá vivos, porra. Diminua!"

Isso chamou sua atenção. Ele diminuiu um pouco, olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso torto. "Boca suja", ele disse, ainda balançando a cabeça.

"O quê? Você diz isso o tempo todo."

"Sim, mas você não. Parece estranho vindo de você."

"Bem, se você não quer ouvir, então não me irrite."

Ele riu e pegou a minha mão. "Eu te amo". Ele beijou os meus dedos.

"Eu sei."

Ele riu de novo. "Bom. Você vai ter o meu bebê esta noite. Diga isso novamente."

"Não."

"Diga."

"Se você quer ouvir isso novamente, então vai mais devagar."

Ele diminuiu ainda mais. "Ok, diga."

Toquei seu rosto. "Eu te amo com todo o meu coração menino bobo e imprudente cujo bebê eu estou tendo." E então minha mão voou do seu rosto para o meu estômago. "Ai!"

Ele acelerou novamente. Eu não me incomodei em discutir mais com ele - a minha mente estava focada na dor. "Todo esse tempo eu pensei que a pressão era o bebê se mexendo, mas agora... ow! É muito pior."

"Bella. Bella, Bella, estamos quase lá, ok?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Amei o momento família, ela merecia esse momento porque Renée se mantém em total desacordo, e bem Rosalie teve um leve progresso, eu juro que eu espero que tenha sido um progresso porque eu estou mais para Tapaterapia do que qualquer outra coisa!_

_Masen esta chegando, façam as suas apostas Menino ou Menina, hum?_

_Bjos_

_**Mili YLJJ**_

* * *

_Todo mundo correndo comprar presente para visitar Bella e o bebê! Rosa ou azul? ^^_

_Beijo!_

**_Nai._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esse capítulo é para a minha leitora annacaroll, que teve seu bebê há poucos dias! Parabéns querida!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Masen**

(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)

Assim como inúmeras mulheres que passam por esse trabalho, senti dores abdominais que aumentavam cada vez e pioravam e ficavam mais próximas a cada segundo. E, assim como a maioria das mulheres, as pessoas estavam ao meu lado, me lembrando de respirar, e me demonstrando como se eu tivesse esquecido de como isso era feito, como se sem eles eu deixaria de puxar o ar para os meus pulmões e então eu morreria. E, assim como muitas-futuras-mamães, optei por uma epidural, porque o medo de uma agulha longa sendo inserida nas minhas costas não era nada comparado com as minhas contrações excruciantes.

Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres, no entanto, e bem antes da minha coluna ser perfurada com a agulha, o pai do meu bebê teve que dizer para uma enfermeira sair, porque ela tinha me causado dor. As enfermeiras verificavam o meu colo tão frequentemente para ver o quão longe eu avançava, ao longo de dolorosas três horas, eu não tinha ido muito longe. Esta enfermeira com unhas pintadas à Shirley Temple com cachos anunciou que era hora de me checar, então Esme saiu do quarto e Edward veio para perto da minha cabeça, enquanto eu abria as minhas pernas. Seus dedos enluvados foram tão afoitos e tão ásperos que me empurraram de volta contra a cama e eu fechei meus olhos.

"Relaxe", ela disse, os empurrando ainda mais em mim.

Eu tensionei.

"Você tem que relaxar!"

Isso só me deixou mais tensa. _Por_ _favor, que esteja quase terminando_. Eu fechei os punhos, enterrando-os profundamente na cama.

"Relaxe!"

"Como ela pode relaxar quando você está gritando com ela?" Edward passou os dedos sobre o meu cabelo e trouxe seu rosto ao lado do meu para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos. "Bella, você pode relaxar um pouco? Respire fundo e solte para que isso não vá doer tanto." Eu fiz o que ele disse, mas os dedos da enfermeira ainda doíam, mas não tanto. Quando ela as retirou, eu fechei as minhas pernas as apertando, lágrimas acumularam nos meus olhos. Eu me senti violada.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou.

"Ela me machucou."

"Eu vi isso, mas por quê? Não te feriram antes, não foi?"

"É sempre um pouco desconfortável, mas nunca machuca assim. Normalmente eles vão devagar, e eu posso me preparar para isso. Mas eu não estava preparada desta vez, e ela enfiou os dedos tão rápido. E por que ela estava gritando comigo para eu relaxar? Como é que gritar com alguém o ajuda a relaxar? "

"Ela não irá tocar em você novamente." Mas antes que ele pudesse sair para ir falar com ela, ou reclamar sobre ela, outra contração me atingiu fazendo o seu caminho através de mim. Peguei a mão dele e apertei a lateral do meu rosto contra o travesseiro. Ele provavelmente estava me lembrando de respirar, mas tudo que eu podia ouvir era a minha própria mente desejando que a dor passasse.

Tão logo que a contração terminou e antes da minha próxima chegar, Edward saiu do quarto em busca daquela enfermeira. Ele descobriu que ela teria que continuar comigo através do nascimento por causa da falta de pessoal disponível, mas não estava autorizada a ver o meu colo do útero novamente. Sempre que falava comigo, ela me dava um sorriso e me chamava de querida, me fazendo querer cuspir nela.

Conforme o tempo passava, e as minhas contrações aumentavam mais e mais emendando uma na outra, meu corpo me traiu. Por que, de todos os momentos, eu tinha que ir ao banheiro agora? Por que nem mesmo vinte ou trinta minutos mais cedo? Eu não poderia imaginar fazer a caminhada através do quarto e ir ao banheiro entre as contrações. Olhei para a porta do banheiro.

"E se eu tiver uma contração lá dentro?" Eu não teria as mãos de Edward ou seus olhos para me ajudar com isso, e eu não tinha a intenção de levá-lo comigo.

Edward soltou a minha mão. "Você tem que ir?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Vou esperar até a próxima contração passar e vou o mais rápido que eu puder." Esse era o plano, e parecia bom na teoria, não havia nenhuma maneira de correr por causa de todas as engenhocas e equipamentos ligados ao meu abdômen, monitorando o bebê e a mim. Nós me desembrulhamos o quanto podíamos e deixamos o restante ao redor de mim. Uma vez que Edward fechou a porta e eu me sentei no vaso sanitário, a contração veio. Olhei para o rejunte da cerâmica cinza na minha frente e esperei, comprimindo a face, para a dor diminuir.

"Essa é a última vez que eu faço isso", eu disse no meu caminho para fora do banheiro. Edward colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me guiou de volta para a cama.

Quase tão ruim quanto as minhas contrações, era o papel de parede floral. Havia buquês de flores em tons pastéis suaves em todo o lugar, e todos com a mesma aparência, o que tornava impossível encontrar um ponto focal, embora eu continuasse sendo lembrada por Edward, Esme, e as enfermeiras para me concentrar.

"Olhe ao seu redor!" Eu gritei com Edward, quando ele me disse para me concentrar. "Diga-me, você pode encontrar um ponto mínimo para se focar? Toda vez que eu olho para frente na parede, eu não consigo descobrir quais eram as flores que eu estava olhando pela última vez."

"Que tal o relógio?" ele disse, apontando para a minha esquerda. "Escolha um número."

"Doze", eu disse, e então tomei conhecimento do tempo. Passava um pouco das 5h00, o que significava que eu já estava ali por seis horas e só tinha dilatado dois centímetros. "Será que vai levar mais seis horas para eu dilatar mais um centímetro? Com esse ritmo, vamos ficar aqui por dias."

Edward olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. "Eu não sei. Isso não pode estar certo. Mamãe?"

"Não, Bella," Esme disse. "Em breve as coisas vão começar a progredir rapidamente. Você vai ver." Ela apertou meus dedos e eu apertei os dela de volta, forte, quando outra contração veio.

"Lembrem-se o doze," Edward disse.

Comecei a odiar o número doze conforme minhas contrações se tornaram quase insuportáveis. O que me incomodava mais do que a dor era saber que tão logo ela acabasse, outra não estaria longe de começar. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, em antecipação da próxima contração, e não havia calma dentro de mim. Eu não podia sequer levantar o meu ânimo com pensamentos de que meu bebê estaria aqui em breve, porque no meu estado não havia futuro em tudo. Havia apenas o agora, e apenas dor e mais dor.

"Edward!"

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Seu rosto estava perto do meu, uma mão firme em minhas mãos, enquanto a outra enxugava uma lágrima do meu rosto. "Você está bem?"

Fechei os olhos.

Ele beijou a minha mão, mas eu não tinha vontade de seus beijos como normalmente eu fazia. Senti seus lábios na minha pele, mas a sensação de formigamento que normalmente me deixavam querendo mais, não estava lá. Tudo parecia ser apenas lábios. Lábios regulares que poderiam ter pertencido a qualquer um.

"Já chega", eu disse. "Já chega. Faça isso parar."

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem". Ele saiu da sala, e eu o amaldiçoei em minha mente por não estar ali na minha próxima contração, então eu gritei com Esme sobre isso.

"Aonde ele foi?"

Esme veio para o meu lado e empurrou o cabelo do meu rosto. "Ele vai voltar, Bella. Ele foi falar com a enfermeira."

Edward voltou com a minha nova e gentil enfermeira no seu reboque. Seu cabelo comprido loiro-branco estava puxado para trás do seu pálido rosto, e seu toque foi tão suave quanto a sua voz. Logo, ela se tornaria conhecida por mim como o meu anjo.

Esme mudou de lado para abrir espaço para Edward, que trouxe seus dedos em meu rosto e os seus olhos nos meus. "Ela vai avaliá-la para ver se você está pronta para a medicação. Relaxe baby, relaxe."

Eu poderia ter abraçado a minha enfermeira anjo quando ela anunciou que eu estava dilatada o suficiente para a epidural. Eu tinha certeza de que essa era a única situação em que o pensamento de ter uma picada nas costas rivalizava com a alegria de uma criança quando encontra o seu presente em uma manhã de Natal.

Mas isso não era um processo fácil. Levou 15 minutos para o anestesista configurar o seu equipamento. Enfermeira-Anjo me pediu para eu me sentar na beira da cama, e ela segurou meus ombros. "Você tem que ficar muito quieta", ela me disse.

"Como isso é possível durante uma contração?"

"É por isso que estou aqui. Ok, aqui vem uma", ela disse, verificando o monitor. "Olhe em meus olhos." Encontrei-os, a cor do céu ligeiramente suavizada por nuvens. "Agora, respire profundamente. Através de seu nariz. Pela boca." Ela respirou comigo e eu me concentrei em seus olhos. Eu me perguntava se ela sabia que era um anjo, ou será que anjos desconhecem a sua presença na Terra? O anestesista já estava terminando antes mesmo de eu saber que ele tinha começado, e meu anjo me ajudou a me deitar confortavelmente na cama novamente. Eu encontrei os olhos molhados de Edward me observando.

"Você está chorando?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você está indo muito bem, Bella." Ele sentou ao meu lado novamente e pegou a minha mão, beijando-a e mantendo-a contra seus lábios.

Minutos depois, a dor era apenas uma memória, e eu estava realmente sorrindo e brincando com Edward. Mais gente entrou no meu quarto, e eu não estava incomodada, no mínimo. Meu pai, Sue, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie ainda estavam lá - tudo antes da oito. Rosalie parecia estar presa no canto.

"Rosalie," eu disse, estendendo a mão para ela. Ela veio para o meu lado da cama, deslizando a mão na minha.

"Como você está, Bella?"

"Você está aqui".

"Eu não posso esperar até ver o seu bebê", ela disse. Ela tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não funcionou muito bem.

"Nem eu" Toquei a minha barriga, tentando envolver a minha cabeça em torno do fato de que a vida dentro de mim sairia logo, e seria mais real do que nunca. Ela contorceu a sua mão na minha e voltou para o seu canto, de braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Carlisle parou algumas vezes, quando ele tinha chance de ficar longe de seus próprios pacientes. Ele fez com que as minhas enfermeiras me tratassem melhor. Falei para ele sobre o meu anjo e ele nem sequer me olhou de maneira estranha.

"Christiana", ele disse. "Ela é uma das nossas melhores."

O único problema com a minha ausência de sentir dor era a minha falta de sentir alguma coisa. Quando chegou a hora de empurrar e todos, menos Edward e as enfermeiras tinham sido conduzidos para fora da sala, eu não conseguia nem dizer se eu estava empurrando. Eu pensei que estava, mas aparentemente eu não estava.

"Você sente isso?" Christiana me perguntou. Senti uma pequena pressão de leve e assenti. "Esse é o meu dedo, empurre contra ele."

"Assim?"

"Sim".

Eu empurrei novamente. "Ainda estou fazendo isso?"

"Sim, mas você tem que parar de me perguntar e continuar a empurrar."

Eu continuei a fazer fosse o que fosse que eu pensei que estava fazendo, esperando que isso estivesse certo.

Dra. Denali chegou a tempo de "pegar" o bebê, embora fosse mais como se ela tivesse ajudado a puxar o bebê para fora. Masen finalmente chegou ao mundo, deixando escapar um choro às 10:17 do dia doze de Outubro.

"Masen é um menino!" Edward disse, e embora eu não estivesse olhando para Edward, eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Aqui está o seu bebê", disse a Dra. Denali, entregando a pequena pessoa rosada para mim.

Olhei para ele por um momento, seus olhos fechados e os lábios mais doces do que um cupido, e eu chorei por esta pequena vida que agora era uma grande parte da minha e da de Edward. Olhei para Edward, pegando a sua mão. Ele estava ali, com o rosto próximo ao meu.

"Ele é o nosso menino", ele disse.

Eu toquei os lábios de Edward, amando o jeito como "nosso menino" soou saindo deles. "Sim, ele é."

Alguém levou Masen para longe, então. Eu não sabia se tinha sido um médico ou uma enfermeira, tudo que eu vi foi o meu bebê sendo levado dos meus braços.

Edward beijou meus dedos agora vazios. "Você sabe o que acabou de fazer? Você é tão incrível, Bella. Você é linda e forte - E surpreendente".

Embora as mulheres estivessem fazendo isso em todos os lugares, o tempo todo, eu acreditei nele.

"Eu te amo", ele disse, me beijando.

"Eu também te amo."

Dra. Denali nos interrompeu para me lembrar de que eu ainda precisava entregar a placenta. Isso não era nada comparado a entregar Masen. Edward seguiu o pediatra e as enfermeiras para o berçário, onde Masen iria receber a sua avaliação de saúde e uma limpeza enquanto eu estava sendo costurada. Agora eu precisava de absorventes medicinais e gelo na minha calcinha, e analgésicos em minhas veias. Mas de alguma forma, nada disso importava aqui na minha mais nova nuvem da maternidade.

Meus amigos e família vieram me ver, me deixando saber que todos tinham tido a oportunidade de espreitar Masen através de uma janela. Eu pensei que era simplesmente maravilhoso até que todos começaram a me contar sobre como adorável e bonito ele era. E então Edward me mostrou um pequeno vídeo dele através da câmera de Carlisle. Masen estava sendo pesado e medido, e ele estava chorando. Isso me lembrou que eu só tive alguns momentos com o meu filho, então é claro, o que mais eu poderia fazer, além de ficar com raiva de Edward?

"Você está fazendo vídeos dele, e eu não posso nem vê-lo!"

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, eu pensei que você iria querer que eu os fizesse."

Eu puxei a sua manga para trazê-lo mais perto. "Por que tem tantas pessoas aqui? Tirem-nos daqui." Não muito tempo atrás, minhas pernas estavam espalhadas e os meus fluidos corporais estavam esparramados nos lençóis debaixo de mim - Eu me senti suja e fedorenta, e não queria visitantes.

"Eles estão aqui para vê-la, mas eu vou cuidar disso." Ele pediu a todos um pouco de privacidade, e assim que ele voltou para o meu lado, eu o puxei para perto novamente.

"Sinto muito. Eu não sei por que eu fiquei tão brava com você." Eu comecei a chorar. "Claro que você pode gravar vídeos do nosso bebê. Eu te amo." Eu trouxe seu rosto para o meu, com ambas as mãos e o beijei. "E agora eu estou chorando", eu ri em meio a lágrimas. "O que há de errado comigo?"

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Você está alterada pelos remédios", ele riu. "Você vai se sentir melhor quando segurar Masen novamente."

Segundos depois, uma enfermeira que eu não tinha visto antes entrou empurrando Masen em um pequeno carrinho de metal com rodas. Ela o trouxe para mim todo embrulhado, confortavelmente em um cobertor e um gorro azul, era como uma boneca. Eu o embalei no meu peito e beijei o rosto mais delicado que eu já beijei.

"Olá, Masen. Nós estivemos esperando por você", Edward disse, dando a face de Masen um leve toque com o dorso da mão. "Somos uma família", ele disse, nos beijando.

A enfermeira estava ali para me ensinar a amamentar e, sim, as primeiras abocanhadas de Masen fizeram meus seios doerem, mas ele sugou rapidamente. A enfermeira me disse que não iria doer tanto da próxima vez, mas que eu precisava ter cuidado para não ficar ingurgitada, o que parecia ser muito doloroso e isso se tornou o meu mais novo receio.

"Como faço para não ficar ingurgitada?"

"Você tem que ter certeza de que ele as esvazie tanto quanto possível a cada vez."

"Deixe-me segurá-lo", Edward disse, estendendo a mão para o nosso filho. Masen parecia ainda menor nos braços do seu pai. Edward estava sorrindo para ele, e eu estava sorrindo para os dois, foi quando o meu pai bateu na porta e espreitou sua cabeça para dentro.

"Bella? Edward? Estou de plantão em uma hora. Posso entrar e conhecer o meu neto?"

Edward entregou Masen ao meu pai, que sorriu com orgulho. Vendo meu pai segurar Masen me fez sentir a ausência da minha mãe pela primeira vez. "Você ligou para a minha mãe, Edward?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas quando não revelou qualquer informação adicional, eu perguntei.

"O que ela disse?"

"Bem... ela não disse nada no primeiro momento. Então ela chorou. Disse-me para te dar parabéns, no entanto, e ela pareceu ser sincera comigo, não sarcástica em tudo."

"Ela estará vindo por aí", disse meu pai. "E espere até que ela conheça seu filho perfeito. Olhe para o seu cabelo loiro."

"Como o meu pai", Edward disse.

Esme veio em seguida, uma avó em seus trinta e poucos anos. Ela certamente não ia ser o tipo de avó que eu tive quando cresci, com linhas profundas em seu rosto e fazendo tricô em uma cadeira de balanço. Esme era bonita e sem rugas enquanto ela olhava para baixo com um sorriso tranquilo para Masen.

Enfermeiras – tinha as que eu detestava e aquela que eu amava – ela me ajudou a me mover em uma cadeira de rodas indo para um novo quarto.

Meu novo quarto estava escuro, com as cortinas fechadas e paredes com painéis de madeira. Isso me deixou com sono, e assim que eu estava na cama, comecei a fechar os olhos, estendendo a mão para Masen. Edward não o entregou.

"Durma um pouco, Bella." Edward disse. "Você precisa." Senti seus lábios escovarem meu rosto.

"Você pode deixar os outros entrar", eu sussurrei. "Eles querem ver Masen, também." Dormi enquanto os nossos amigos entraram e sussurraram entre si. Eu estava tão cansada, eu nem sequer sonhei. Tudo o que eu vi por trás das minhas pálpebras foram paredes escuras, e eu as deixeis se fecharem sobre mim.

O quarto estava tranquilo e livre de visitantes quando acordei. Edward estava dormindo na cadeira ao meu lado, e uma enfermeira da noite estava trazendo Masen para outra mamada. Quando mensurou a minha temperatura, ela me perguntou se eu queria mantê-lo comigo, e eu disse a ela que claro que eu queria. "Ele é o meu bebê ". Ela sorriu para mim e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho. Eu assisti Edward dormir enquanto amamentava o nosso bebê. Edward abriu os olhos, como se ele pudesse sentir meu olhar.

"Hei," ele sussurrou, se aproximando da cama. Eu dei uma dolorosa arrastada para o lado para que ele pudesse se apertar em cima da cama conosco, onde ambos observamos Masen." Ele é tão calmo."

"Eu sei", eu disse. "Além de quando ele nasceu, eu não o ouvi chorar."

"Ele é o nosso bom menino. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu me sinto suja e dolorida. Tenho absorventes do tamanho de fraldas e gelo nas minhas calcinhas. Essa não é a sensação mais confortável."

Ele riu. "Eu me lembro de chegar em casa e perguntar se você teve qualquer sangramento. Você ficou tão envergonhada por essa pergunta, e aqui estamos nós falando de gelo e absorventes em suas calcinhas."

"Edward, toda a minha dignidade voou para fora da janela para o outro lado do país uma vez que minhas pernas estavam espalhadas e você e metade do pessoal do hospital puderam ver."

Ele beijou a minha bochecha e descansou seu braço no meu, para que nós dois estivéssemos segurando Masen juntos. "Nós fizemos a escolha certa, não foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu nunca vou duvidar disso novamente. Agora eu sei que nunca houve nenhuma outra escolha."

"É bom estarmos tranquilos e sozinhos como agora", disse Edward.

"Sim. Isso me faz desejar que o manhã nunca chegasse." Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Masen se afastou do meu peito com um farto olhar quase completamente bêbado, que fez eu e Edward rir. Eu estava com muito sono para me juntar a ele. Meus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente por conta própria e eu os forcei a se abrir.

"O quê?"

"Estou tão cansada, eu tenho medo que eu possa deixá-lo cair."

Edward tomou Masen de mim e o levou para o seu berço, depois voltou para o meu lado. "Você quer que eu volte para a cadeira? Você ficará mais confortável?"

Peguei seu braço e o trouxe ao meu redor. "Não, você fica aqui. Você está mais confortável. Chegue mais perto, use o meu travesseiro."

Ele avançou tão perto quanto podia de mim.

"Obrigada por estar aqui, Edward."

"Por que você está me agradecendo? Onde mais eu estaria?"

"Isso é o que eu quis dizer – só pelo fato de que você não sabe onde mais estaria significa que eu tenho sorte de você ser o pai do meu bebê".

Ele trouxe o meu rosto em seu peito e acariciou a minha bochecha. "Eu sou o sortudo, Bella. Tão sorturdo... pra caralho."

"Não diga 'caralho' em frente ao bebê", eu sussurrei.

"Sinto muito. Vou me policiar."

"A sensação é como a do Natal", eu disse, mas eu não sei se ele me ouviu ou respondeu, porque eu adormeci contra o seu peito, seus batimentos cardíacos me acalmando para dormir.

Ruídos de bebê me acordaram. Ruídos reais de bebê. O início de um grito suave. Edward ouviu os gemidos também, e trouxe Masen para mim. "Hora de comer novamente", ele disse, com a voz grogue de não dormir o suficiente. Luz deslizou através das rachaduras das cortinas, minha única indicação de que era manhã.

Eu beijei a cabeça de Masen e o guiei para o meu peito. "O que é tudo isso aqui?" Fiz um gesto para todas as flores, plantas e balões que eu não tinha notado até pouco depois.

"Enquanto você dormia ontem, algumas pessoas os trouxeram, outros foram enviados; há um de Jessica." Isso nos fez rir. "Os girassóis".

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu não os notei na noite passada."

"Você ainda estava drogada, e estava escuro."

A enfermeira entrou, tomou o meu bebê de mim com seus braços roliços, e me perguntou se eu queria que ela me mostrasse como trocar uma fralda. Edward me ajudou para que eu pudesse andar até o berço do bebê, onde ela retirou o cobertor, revelando as pernas magras do meu bebê. Peguei o seu tornozelo com o polegar e o dedo indicador, mas ele estava chutando para todo lugar, escorregando da minha mão. A troca de fraldas pareceu básico. Ela fez isso tão rápido, e de um jeito que ela só pegou as suas perninhas e as levantou como se ela tivesse feito isso um milhão de vezes, muito confiante que isso não iria machucá-lo - Eu sabia que eu não seria capaz de lidar com isso assim. Ele parecia tão frágil para mim.

"Você está vendo?" ela perguntou para Edward, com sua voz afiada e áspera. "Porque você deve ajudar, pai. Este é um momento de ligação entre você e seu bebê. Desde que sua esposa é quem amamenta, isto é o que você pode fazer."

Edward e eu sorrimos um para o outro, quando ela me chamou de sua esposa, nenhum de nós a corrigiu. "Você não conhece Edward", eu disse. "Ele não precisa de uma palestra sobre como ajudar. Ele automaticamente faz isso."

"Bem, você é uma sortuda. Você não acreditaria quantos pais dizem que trocar fraldas não é o seu trabalho. Estou aqui para informá-los de que _é_ o seu trabalho." Ela olhou para Edward quando disse isso, como se ainda não estivesse convencida que ele iria me ajudar.

Ela mensurou a temperatura de Masen antes de empacotá-lo de volta e o entregar para o papai. Então ela me fez deitar e me entregou uns comprimidos. "Você está com dor?"

"Não tanto quanto antes."

"É por causa deles", ela disse. "Tome antes que a dor piore novamente."

Eu fiz o que ela disse. Eu já tive dor suficiente.

À medida que a enfermeira saiu, Dra. Denali entrou para verificar a minha melhora. Ela tocou no peito de Masen, e me falou como ele era bonito. "Eu suponho que você já tenha um pediatra favorito", ela disse para Edward com uma piscadela, sabendo que ele trabalhava no escritório ali.

"Como Bella está?" ele perguntou.

"Ela parece bem, cicatrizando bem. Ela vai ficar dolorida e vai precisar de ajuda para sair da cama, e para ir e voltar do banheiro. Você pode tomar um banho, se quiser, Bella."

"Eu quero. Eu quero."

Ela se ofereceu para me ajudar a entrar no chuveiro já que estava lá. Dessa forma, Edward teria que segurar o bebê. Eu sabia que ele estava pronto para cuidar de Masen. Era impossível passar por eles sem beijar os meus rapazes.

Carlisle nos visitou quando eu estava almoçando. Eu escolhi de um menu bastante, expressivo como se fosse o serviço de quarto do hotel, mas a comida era todo em material pré-embalado: hambúrguer vegetariano (provavelmente de microondas), frutas embaladas, cenouras e purê de batatas instantâneo. Não importa, porém, eu estava com fome suficiente para comer tudo, especialmente a fatia de bolo de chocolate.

"Ele se parece com você, Edward," disse Carlisle.

"É claro que ele parece", eu disse, levando alguns pedaços de pêssego em minha boca.

"O que significa isso?" Edward perguntou com uma risada.

"Isso significa que Deus tem amor", eu disse.

Edward se inclinou e esfregou o meu nariz com o dele. "Obviamente, isso é verdade. Ele nos trouxe Masen. Mas se parecer com você não seria uma coisa ruim, amor. Nada ruim."

Eu não disse nada, apenas sorri para ele, oferecendo um pedaço de bolo com o garfo. Ele pegou, sorrindo também.

"Isso traz de volta minhas memórias", disse Carlisle. "Aproveitem isso crianças, eles crescem rápido."

"Qual é o seu conselho para nós?" Eu perguntei. "Escreva algo." Eu olhei em torno procurando um pedaço de papel.

"Eu vou te dizer, Bella. Acho que você pode se lembrar disso. Faça o seu melhor para você mesma, tudo o que você puder fazer e, em troca, você terá o melhor de si para dar ao seu bebê. E Edward, certifique-se disso."

"Bella será bem cuidada." Ele me beijou como para provar, eu estendi a mão para tocar seu rosto, porque eu acreditava. Havia mais barba que o normal - e eu beijei o seu queixo peludo antes que ele pudesse fugir de mim.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora**

_Quem acertou que Masen seria um menino? Eu *ouço coros de aleluia* sim, porque eu errei nas minhas duas gestações, mas meu marido, pasmem, acertou! _

_E detalhe eu SEMPRE erro NUNCA acertei nenhuma na vida real de ninguém acho que é um talento isso kkkkkkkkk_

_Bjos gente_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**_Coitada da Mili, não dá uma dentro... rsrs. Eu errei a minha primeira e acertei a segunda. Vejam, 50% de acerto! Hahahaha. _**

**_It's a Boy! E imaginem que lindinho parecido com o papai! :D_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Nai._**


End file.
